Chance of a Lifetime
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: Becca and Jenny. Two Best friends obssesed with Lost Boys wish on a shooting star and WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WISH FOR? obvisouly their wish comes true. From the producers of Blood and Chocolate and TDDFL. We bring you Our version of one heleva good time!
1. Note From The Authors

OKAY THIS IS A NOTICE FROM ETERNALNIGHT2008 AND ME!

COMING SOON A STORY THAT WILL ROCK THE WORLD OF THE LOST BOYS WE GARUNTEE IT !!!!!!!!

This story for the lost boys is dedicated to KIEFER SUTHERLAND AND ALL THE OTHERS WHO PLAYED VAMPIRES (except max) IN THE MOVIE WE LOVE YOU!

any way we came up with this during our creative writing class where we had other kids yelling at us to shut up (okay just me) and the substitute hovering over us all the time because we were talking while we came up with this but yeah we need to get the first few chapters written first so yeah BE PATIENT DAMN YOU I GOT YELLED AT JUST COMING UP WITH IT SO GET DOWN YOU RABID DOGS LEAVE THE SECOND SHELF ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hehehehehe too much gum sorry!)

how was that becca? and way yeah REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK !!!!!!!!!!

MAYBE WE WILL ADD YOU I NEED TO TALK TO MY BOSS (becca thats you) OKAY JUST DO AS I SAY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!

THANK YOU!


	2. Schools out for Seniors

Okay here it is the first ever chapter of the most bestest chapter that will have hit this universe! Okay originally we had planned to have my chapter first but mine isn't finished just yet so we are putting Becca's up first. Read and tell us what you think!

Rebecca's Chapter - School's Out for the Seniors

I was late to class because of our senior class meeting which was a waste of ten minutes. I convened on the open seat next to Jenny. I slyly gave her some of my story that I typed last night for her to edit. My editing skills would make any English teacher appalled at my lack of skill. I was getting better. We talked in hushed tones so not to disturb the class. Mrs. Lucas gave our class assignment and I tapped my pen lightly on the blank page in front me thinking of words to explain what I planned to do that summer. I looked over to find Jenny scribbling franticly like a mad woman on a sugar high. I was leaving for boot camp June 18th just ten days after I graduated high school. Jenny still had another week of school left since she was only a sophomore, but because I was a senior I started my summer early.  
I would be back for marching practice, something I knew would be a disaster since more than half of my class of 63 wouldn't take it seriously. With my pen on the paper I began with.. After I graduate I will be going to Boot Camp for the United States Marine Corps in North Carolina. When the alarm beeped I had pulled off an entire page. I didn't share since I was incapable of speaking since the heat of summer was frying my brain. I listened to Nathan and Mike share their intended summer adventures to attending college in the fall. DJ shared his which was almost like mine, but he was going into the Army. Three of my graduating classmates that I probably wouldn't see after June 8th. Which was too bad since they were amusing and made me laugh.

We had ten minutes to go and the seniors in the room, only four in all in a class of fifteen, waited with impatience and excitement. These were the last moments of high school. Thank God, I thought as the bell rang. Jenny finally had the opportunity to talk to me. "Becca, review my story I just added one yesterday." I nodded "Yeah I will I promise."

She raced out the side door to the bus that we shared to go home. We lived within a mile of each other. I strolled to my locker dodging the masses but also celebrating with my classmates. With only three marching practices and graduation to go, we were almost finished with high school.

I emptied what was left of my locker a few pictures and a folder by shoving them into my dark blue L.L. Bean back pack. Going with the crowd until some freshmen stopped dead and I bumped into him. "Excuse me." He moved aside with a come back on his lips. Stupid freshmen. I didn't care since he had three more years and me I had three months of running and weapons training to deal with in the future.

I passed rows of filling seats to slump into seat 17 which was my claimed spot. I pulled out my Mp3 player and a Lost Boys song Lost in the Shadows popped on. I ignored the hyper activity and melted into my own world making Jenny almost beat me upside the head to get my attention. "So I have a few more ideas for our Fanfic.." I paused my music to listen to her idea and nodded amused at her original goof ball self. "Yeah! I like it and we should run all the way.."

I moved down the diminutive aisle evading backpacks and small children in my way. Saying good-bye was the last thing I said until it finally hit me, I was liberated. I heard Annie and Daisy barking behind my house and made my way inside. I chucked my bag in the rocking chair and found the leash. Annie, or the mutt as I called her dragged me to wrestle Daisy the beagle which made me separate them so I could take Daisy under my arm. They instantly jumped on the couch. "Spoiled dogs." I calmed down with a cup of tea in front of the computer where I spend half my life, on sites like reading stories and checking my states of my own two. Abby reviewed, praising her character.

Hours Later..

I had my writers notebook in front of me, my elbows steadying me. I wrote down some ideas for new stories for awhile. It was around nine and I felt suffocated inside, with the high temperature in my room. I was drawn outside and watched the fireflies, but decided against capturing any since I wasn't in the mood. I turned, something caught me eye, a shooting star, so like any enthusiast, I shut my eyes and made a wish. I went back to my room and popped in the Lost Boys only to fall asleep twenty minutes later with my flips flops still on my feet and my writers notebook as my pillow.

Now it's going to get interesting -smiles deviously-  
Make sure you review and tell us what you think.

Becca Next time Let me edit it and then type it I HAD TO FIX ERRORS WOMAN! JEEZ I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS BLACK MAJIC I WILL STEAL DAVID FROM YOU!


	3. A Whole Flippin' Week!

OKAY HERE IT IS MY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! yay now any way Becca has hounded me like Thorn to get this done so I am getting it done tonite so sit back and relax.

A WHOLE FLIPPIN' WEEK!?

Jenny's POV

In Creative Writing class I sit and write a poem until my Best friend,almost sister comes in. Her name is Becca and she is late because of a senior class meeting.I grin at her until she hands it over.Slyly might I add.Its the next chapter in her story that is on fanfiction.

She grins and says one word "Edit." I laugh and begin reading. Soon the nine pages are all marked up with word corrections, and missing letters.Among other things. I pass it back to her and say.

"All done." and I place my cover on my pen with a dramatic flourish. She laughs and says

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you. You always edit my chapters or anything I write for that matter." I grin. She speaks the truth. Just the other day we had an assignment writing piece and I finished early so I was reading over her arm and occasionally correcting any mistake I saw on her paper.

"Yeah what would life be without me?" I say.I turn sad and Becca notices.

"Whats the matter?" She asks. I shake my head and say.

"This is the last day I can edit your writing because your not coming back. Today is your last day." I pout and she laughs and smacks my arm.

"Its okay, besides we still have to write that Lost Boys fanfic that we have." I am instantly happy again. This story has been the only thing I have looked foward toosince we came up with the outline for it one day.

" Thats right! I am gonna write some more when I get home! In fact I'm gonna write all summer. Its gonna be the best Summa EVA!

Doo doo doo doo dooooo doo dooo dooo doo doo doo d ooo

( thats what our bell sounds like if you say it fast)

Becca and I jump up. I already have my Mp3 player out and she has hers. They are the same except for the color. Hers is clear and white, mine is blue. Out the door and down to the buses I go. Becca comes on later. She has to empty her locker.

All the kids on the bus are excited that today is the last day for most of them. and its a weekend!

I sit in the very last seat and Becca sits four or five seats towards the front.(when she finally gets on)

I put my day pack on my seat and lay down on it. 'Cry Little Sister' is playing and then Becca's stop comes and I yell "BYE BECCA!" I pause my music just in time to hear her laugh. Then she's gone.

Three months with noone except my family to talk to unless I can get a few hours on the computer to e-mail her.Ten minutes later my stop comes and I groan rising to my feet. I groan because my drive way is like a mile long and I really don't feel like walking today.

I push my way through the kids feet that are in the aisle. Purposfully I stomp on a few of them. They yell at me and I laugh.

I cross the street and wave to my neighbor.My Mp3 player has switched to Lost in the Shadows.Part way home I stumble on some rocks and almost fall on my face. Becca's right I do fall down alot.

When I get to my house I head done to my room ignoring my parents completely. The house is filled with cigarette smoke and I wrinkle my nose. Down in my room it is nice and cool and it smells like jasmine. I smell like it all the time and Becca is always jealous.

I throw my bag in the corner and colllapse on my bed. I smell the fresh scent of cut grass that floats through my window. Sighing loudly I get up from my bed and head down the hall to the living room.

"Mom can I get on the computer to make Becca a graduation card? Please,Cause I still have like a whole flippin' week left and her last day was today." I plead. SHe glares at me for a moment then gets up and puts in her password and then sits back down

(A/N my comp is really slow so that is like a major exxageration, just go with it)

I get on and begin to make Becca's card. When I finish that I check my e-mails andMyspace and Facebook and Myyearbook. When I finish it is like really late and I am tired So I go to my room and Grab my Mp3 player and glance out my window. There a shooting star! Quickly I make a wish and then I fall asleep with my notebook in my hands and my Mp3 player in my ears.

Okay tell us what you think or else we ain't gonna put up the next CHAPPIE. Unless Becca holds a gun to my head. Jeez any way yeah read and Review It will be Funny as hell WE BASH THE WANNABE COP!

CONTEST!!!!!!!!!

Who ever can tell us the security cops name nad add the DATE to their review gets a role in our story... somewhere we will frigure it out

Ready...

Set...

GO!

Physcotic Onna

Eternal Night 2008

SPANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	4. The RunAround Part 1Becca

\/p>

-1Rebecca - Sorry it's been forever but I have been hectic for me the last week. I have recently enlisted into the Marine Corps. So yeah been very busy.. 

We will have six more chapters up in a few days. Make sure you leave a review. 

Jenny - REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL NEVER PUT ANOTHER ONE UP EVER AGAIN!-OH BEAT THAT SO yeah just R&R

SPANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Half asleep, I rolled over trying to get comfortable. My blanket had fallen off me sometime during the night. Shocked at being so warm. It was too hot for early summer inside my house. Something weird was under me and it wasn't my soft mattress. I woke up completely to that thought. It was dark out but instead of being home safe in my bed I was in the middle of the woods, I could smell the trees. How did I get here? I lifted myself off the ground after surveying the area. Stumbling over a root, I thought to my story where Claire woke up in the forest and heard- I laughed.. It was just a dream. I cautiously moved forward as _nothing chase me nothing chase me _replayed in my head or it could be a nightmare where I continue going deeper into the forest and something ended up torturing me. I was so distracted by my fear that when I stepped threw the clearing I didn't even see what was displayed before me. 

My jaw dropped and I started hyperventilating. All fears went away as my wish came dream. "This is.. so real." I warily stepped onto the boardwalk. My heart fluttered when I saw the rollercoaster in the distance. No way I would go on that since Final Destination 3 ran through my head. I didn't want my dream to become a nightmare. Going all commando to motivate threw the crowd. I bumped into people with leather and chains being unable to help it because the boardwalk was so packed. I shrunk back when a group of bikers strolled by. Reminds me not to be running into alleyways I thought with a slight smile. I wished I could have had a hundred eyes since I wanted to see everything. I watched multiply collections of teen punks wandering and watched a guy with a green mohawk play a carnival game. A mother and her two young children getting some food at a vending cart with A bunch of girls smoking close by next to the Ferris Wheel. 

If I had the control why not go on a ride? It was only a dream so what if something bad happened I would wake up. I slipped through a group of preteen boys waiting to get a turn on the arm wrestling machine. _As if _I thought. I was very content when I got behind a couple who were too affective in public. I turned away blocking them. I looked once, then twice.. Jenny? 

\/p> 


	5. The RunAround Part 2Jenny

OKIE DOKIE HERE IS PART TWO claps hands does cheerleader move any way yeah here is part two to The Run-Around.

I Worked hard on this we uploaded yesterday and I am uploading today god we must love you SOOOO REVIEW GOSH DARN IT OR I WILL SEND DWAYNE AFTER YOU !

After what seemed to me to have been only minutes I woke up to the sounds of a beach and possibly a party in the distance. I knew I didn't have a t.v. so that was eliminated.

"What the..." I say in a whisper to myself (A/N yes i talk to myself get used to it everyone does and I MEAN EVERYONE this means you!points at person who is reading umm just continue) I push myself up into a sitting position and pull my earbudsfrom my ears. My Mp3 player is still on. I reach into my hoodie pocket and feel sand.

"Oh crap! " I panick thinking my Mp3 player is now useless. Buried in a crap load of sand that is. I pull it out and look it over after I have turned it off. It seems to be fine. I think.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out here all alone?" Some one asks. I look up startled.

"Uh. I think I'm kinda lost." I mumble. "Can you show me too a place where I can get some food?" I ask this time. The dude has a HUGE red mohawk and that nasty perverted gleam in his eyes. 

" Sure Cutie follow me." He sticks out his hand and I take it he lifts me easily to my feet.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cutie." I bite out trying to control my attitude. He looks at me weird and I smile. A slow, easy smile.

"THe name is Jenny. Thats it thats all. Get it? Got it? Good." I say. He nods and leads me to a set of stairs. I groan and mentally slap myself. Then it hits me.

" Uh-Oh Becca is so gonna kill me." I whisper.

"Huh?" The dude asks. I look at him and ask.

"Does this lead somewhere special?" I already know but in order to fit in I need to act stupid. He nods and says.

" Yeah the board walk and some rides and some games..." Before he finishes I am flying up the stairs. My medium length hair whipping behind me.

"Mental note to self CHOP IT OFF" I say harshly to myself.

"Becca is so gonna kill me"I say again. Then I see a flash of dark green and I think I see. ... OMG... It is her... Becca

Dun dun dun

CLIFFIE

sorry but Becca has the next part! any read and review or else ABBY YOUR PART IS SOON! WE PROMISE!

This was a production of PhsycoticOnna! Woo Hoo!

There was this conference we wnet to were this guy said everyone talks to them sleves and then he asked us to raise our hands if we did I was one who did rasie my hand alot didn't and the guy said "All of you who didn't raise your hands are probably sitting there saying 'Do I talk to my self?' So everyone talks to themselves They may not know it but they do. SOme more than others. looks away innocently. Any way R&R thank you.

March 20, 2008


	6. The RunAround Part 3Becca

Rebecca's Chapter

The RunaRound Part Three

No.. I moved out of the line and peered for any sign of her. Then I heard

her, I looked and there she was, her chin up and a grin on her face. 

"Your in my dream sista."

"Sorry, but you're the one in mine." I shot back playfully.

"Since we both are here why don't we hang out.?"

"Sure but if you turn into a monster forewarn me okay."

"Becca," She rolled her eyes. "I'm turning into a vampire." She

lunged at me. I ran, thank God for the training I had. After twenty feet or so  
I turned around seeing her laughing her ass off.

"You bitch!" I marched right up to her. "I will be getting you back for

that."

"I would have chased you but then you'd have disappeared and we

couldn't explore." With a twinkle in her eye. A devious smile came to my

face and it went to my eyes. Jenny mutually agreed to what we wanted to do. I  
grabbed her hand.

"Come on girly!" We dodged people as they sprang back from our full out

run. I had to slow for Jenny since she wouldn't have matched my pace. Then

there it was.. the carousel that the Lost Boys first appeared on.

"Let's get on it!" I nodded frantically. Glad to have a friend to enjoy

this with even if she was only made up in my head. I would have to tell her  
about this dream.

Make sure you leave a review. 


	7. The RunAround Part4Jenny

Okay here is part 4- my chappie thereis I do believe six parts to this so yeah and today you will get all except the last part of Becca's I do believe.

Any way in the reviews I was asked if we are putting anyone withe the Frogs or SAM ummmmm... hmmmmm let me see NO CAN TELL read and find out.

AS for the others I need to talk to Becca about an I dea that I have. So sit back and relax okay? okay!

Here we are

PART 4

I lift my chin and walk over. "Your in my dream sista." I said.

"Sorry but the your the on in mine." she retorts.

"Well since both of us are here, lets go have fun." I say laughing.

"Sure, but if your gonna turn into a monster forewarn me okay." She says with mock sterness in her voice.

"Becca," I roll my eyes. " I'm turning into a vampire." I lunged after her and she took off. About twenty feet away she stopped and turned back to me.

"You bitch!" She yelled and stormed back up to me. "I'll be getting you back for that." she finished and I burst out laughing again.

"I would have chased you,but then you would have disappeared and we wouldn't be able to explore. A devious smile plays across her face.

'uh-oh' I think. Eventually I agree to what ever she says we are gonna do although I lost her at the ummm... Oh yeah RIDES! that was where I lost her. (sssshhhhhhh don't tell)

"Let's go Girlie!" She says grabbing my hand she hawls me away.

'this can't be good' I think to myself. Becca is wearing green cargo pants with black flip-flops. She is wearing a maroon tank top under a forest green tee shirt. It has a butterlyf on a skull imprint on her left breast. Her hair that is short and feathery flys out away from her face as she speed walks through the people.

Me, well I am wearing tan cargo shorts and a black tank top with the words 'Bite Me' on it in red sparkly letters. I have black ankle socks with camoflauge airspeeds. I loll behind because I am slow and I see that Becca has to control how fast she goes and I feel a pang of guilt at how slow I am making her seem. Anyway She stops and I look around her to see why she stopped seeing if I have to kick someone's ass for her. I stare at her and then follow her gaze.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" I yell. There in fron of us is the carasoul on which the Lost Boys first appear!

CLIFFIE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

R&R PLEASE!


	8. The RunAround Part 5 Becca

-1**The Round-A-Round Part Five **

**Rebecca Chapter**

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." There was a commotion on the carousel.

Jenny squealed. "No freaking way!" I shook my head in disbelief. "Hey dickhead leaven 'em alone!" Her shout made me want to run away, but then again it didn't matter. What the hell I can be just as disrespectful as she can be. 

"Vernon Beasley!" I remembered his name from the poster in the movie. God, I really was obsessed with the Lost Boys movie wasn't I? The obese rent-a-cop turned and eyed us with scrutiny.

"Go stuff your donut hole!" Jenny yelled.

"Shouldn't even rent-a-cops be fit enough to run ten feet without panting?" I said loudly to Jenny. She nodded. 

"I bet he can't run five before needing a donut break!" She answered just as loudly.

"You kids get out of here!" He yelled. People started to stare. Including the very sexy Lost Boys. My heart sped up more.

"Make us Ver-non." I had my arms crossed over my chest. Jenny laughed when he started to come after us and tried to pull me into running. 

"Wait," Jenny pulled back, "He needs a head start to make it fair." 

"Close enough!" I shouted. We sped off into the crowd. He wasn't even close to catching us. Our steps fell into sync as our laugher rang threw the boardwalk. "Let's go to the video store!" I yelled, knowing the security guard was far from being on our heels to hear our plan.

"Follow." Jenny commanded still running. I couldn't stop laughing, this was amazing. "This is such an awesome dream!"

"Which is mine and your currently and invitingly intruding in." I pointed put.

'Nope." She stopped and a thick group of people moved to reveal the video store. 

"What? Wow." I was the first inside as ancient VHS tapes were displayed, without a DVD in sight. 

"Becca, OMG we're in Santa Carla."

"I've realized. The adrenaline pulsed though me wanting more danger. I put my hands my knees.

"We have to ride the roller-"

"Hell yeah we do!" Forgetting the vow I made earlier. The bell rang and a warm breeze made us look back. My eyes bulged out of my head as I quickly looked away when all four of them passed. I could feel them glance in our direction and continue around the counter. 

"We only come here to watch one thing." It was Paul. I stood getting closer to Jenny. We just looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. Her eyes were full of mischief and with a nod we both turned around to face the counter where they were all flirting with the cashier. 

"Hey sexy." Jenny was looking directly at Dwayne. I suppressed a laugh. Dream Jenny was dead on with what Jenny was really like. She nudged me and I stared at her in apprehension. I can't hit on David, he's and I'm.. 

"Becca." With an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Jenny. We should go." I knew it wasn't over when she yelled "Becca thinks your bod is sexy David!" I turned red. I would have killed her if their weren't so many damn witnesses. 

"You are so dead." She yelped at my tone. I was kidding of course, but she didn't know that. I let her run out the door first before I raced after her. I stopped a couple feet from the door and waited. 

"Grr.. I can't believe I fell for that." 

"Told you I'd get you back." Smug.

"Rollercoaster time!" I quickly forgot the dispute and we broke out into a sprint. Then we saw the security guard and had to revert to the other direction. "Wait a minute he can't catch us." He spotted us as we very obviously made fun of him. I pretended to run in slow motion and Jenny caught on.

"Huurrryy." Stretching out the word for effect. When he was close we took off. He was shouting something but the boardwalk life drowned him out. I tripped and went sprawling to the ground. My hands went out stopping the worst of the impact. I maneuvered myself to a roll and ended up sitting on the ground. 

"That was fun.." Shaking my head at my clumsiness.

"Come on private Perry. He might be a mile away.." I grinned as I took her extended hand. Little did we know David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne were watching us intently and with much amusement. 

David POV

Becca.. I trailed the brown haired girls name through my thoughts. She was shy and the blush on her cheeks when her friend revealed her attractiveness to me was intoxicating. I needed to find out more about them. They challenged the security guard harassing us for making a scene with some no bodies. We just wanted to start something with the over protective boyfriend. We would find the couple later. 

She laughed off her fall as her friend pulled her back up. Private Perry .. Her name was Becca Perry. I let the words flow from my lips as a smile came to them immediately after.

Review Please!


	9. The RunAround Part 6 Jenny

Okay here it is FINALLY i know well We have been BUSY so deal with it anyway yeah just R&R.

In front of us was the carousel that the Lost Boys had first appeared on. "NO FREAKIN' WAY!" I screamed.There in front of us stood the Lost Boys and that stupid rent-a-cop Vernon Beasly. Oh, how I hated him. He was so mean to the Boys, it made my blood boil.

"Hey Dickhead! Leave 'em alone!" I yell, the words flow from my lips uncontrollably and before i can even think of what I am actually saying.My eyes harden and I see Becca cross her arms over her chest after a quick panicky look at me. I grin sadistically. I am so going to mess with that dude's head.

"Hey Jenny I bet he can't run ten feet without panting!" She says loudly. The rent-a-cop glares at us and yells

"You kids get outta here!" I laugh and then we realize that the guys are staring at us too. This only adds fuel to the fire I am already building.

"Shut your donut hole!" I scream back. "I bet he can't run five without needing a donut break."! say just as loudly back to Becca. I put my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrow in a challenging look. "I mean we all know that rent-a-cops are lazy fat slobs!" By now he is just about ready to probably kill us. Doesn't matter I may be 197 pounds but I play softball and I can run. Not fast but fast enough to our run a cop.

"You kids get the hell outta here or I will call your parents." He yells to us. I burst into laughter and Becca says

"Make us Ver-non!" Then he gives chase.I collapse in laughter he looks like a duck! We turn to run but I hold Becca back.

"Wait , he needs a small head start!" I say "Just to make it more fair on his part." We wait for about ten seconds and then Becca yells

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" and we explode into the crowd laughing our heads off and dancing wildly around the partiers. Our foot steps sound like drum beats that belong in a horror movie.

"Let's go to the video store!"Becca yells as we run around a huge guy that reeks of pot smoke. I am positive he hasn't heard our plan. He is to far away to even see us.

"Follow." I order still running. Now our laughter is contained. "This is such an awesome dream!"I scream ( hey that rhyms OMG) almost breathlessly.

"Whis is mine and your currently and invitingly intruding in" Becca points out.

"Nope" I stop and a thick group of people move to reveal the video store.

"What-Wow" with that Becca takes off being the first one in the store. I follow at a slower pace now that we are in no danger of being caught. Once inside I look around and recognize it immediatly as the one from the movie. Not one DVD is in sight only those ancient VHS tapes that hardly have a good picture.

"Becca OMG we're in Santa Carla." I manage to breathe out.

"I've realized," She says back to me.

"We have to ride the roller-" I started.

"Hell yeah we do!" She yelled. Just the the bell rang signaling that some one had just walked in.

"Omg Becca its the cop he's caught us!" i whisper. We both turn around and I see Becca's eyes bulge from her head and I can't resist it. I burst out laughing. Becca stands fully and moves closer to me. as they walk past us. We look at each other simultanesouly (sp?) . With a sly smile we turn and watch the scene unfold around us.

"We only come here to watch one thing." Paul is saying. I smirk at Becca. So predictable. Then I do something that no girl on the boardwalk would ever do.

"HEY SEXY BOY!" I yell. the boys turn and I try hard to focus on Dwayne. He is so HOTT!

"Jenny I think we should leave now." Becca says to me and backs up a step.

"Becca" I say adding an edge to my voice. She knows what I want her to do. I can tell she nervous and I smirk. "DAVID BECCA THINKS YOUR BOD IS HOTT!" I scream out.

"You are so DEAD!" She shrieks. By now everyone is staring at us. All thanks to me. I yelp and dash out the door and down the stairs. I run past Thorn who lays lazily on the ground. "Lazy dog" I say to him. Down at the fence I stop and turn to see if Becca is following me. She is waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" I yell to her

"Told you I would get you back." She says calmly with a smug look on her face.

"Roller Coaster Time!" I yell. Becca seems to forget our dispute. We begin to run and then we spot the rent-a-cop. Spinning on my heel I follow Becca down a set of stairs to another route to the ride.

"Wait a minute, he can't catch us!" Becca yells. Just then he comes around the corner and spots unashamedly making fun of him. Becca pretends to run in slow motion. Grinning I catch on.

"HUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" I drag the word out slowly untilhe gets closer and then we're off and running again.( i know we run alout, hence the chapter name).

Then Becca trips over someone's foot. It seems to happen in slow motion, I see her throw her hands out and they seem to take most of the damage. She rolls into a sitting position. She shakes her head and says "Well that was fun!" I surpress a fit of laughter and say

"Move it Private Perry! He might be a mile away!" a grin splits her face and she takes my extended hand. Then we are up and running again.

O course we don't know that David,Marko, Paul,and Dwayne are watching us. Listening to our conversation with their great hearing. And much to their amusement.

Dwayne's POV

"I thought I told you guys to stay off the boardwalk." I roll my eyes and keep quiet.

Here we go again, Paul an dMarko are laughing and I smirk.

"Hey Dick head, Leave 'em alone!" I hear this yelled across the Boardwalk. Turning David narrows his eyes.We each turn to see who has yelled.Standing side by side are to "Normal" looking girls. One is in tan cargo shorts and a black tanktop with some weird looking shoes. the other is wearing camo cargo pants and one green shirt, one burgundy tank top and flip flops.

"The first one is hot" I think to myself.

"Control yourself Dwayne" Paul sends back suggestively. I turn and flip him off. In what seems like seconds the girls are gone with the rent-a-cop in hot pursuit, okay more like chasing them like an angry duck with his fat ass waddling.

I shake my head and follow David,Marko and Paul.

"I'd like to get to know those girls." Paul says.

"Yeah just shut up Paul we all know what you want you friggin' pervert." I retort.


	10. Chills and Thrills

Okay I am being Nice, NOT Becca is holding a gun to my head and making me type this. We are catching up on out story. We need To update to here are three chapters in one day! I am good. Cause Two are mine! any way yeah have fun R&R

CHILLS AND THRILLS!

Jenny POV

I pull Becca through the huge crowd running only as fast as I can. Becca doesn't complain so I keep my pace. About five minutes into our run to the ride I stop and look around and then look back at Becca and laugh sheepishly like I did something wrong. Which I have.

"What?" She asks. I look around again and then back at her.

"I have absolutely no idea where we are going." I say to her. I see it coming but am to slow to stop it. The slap connects and jars my head.

"You couldn't have figured that out FIVE MINUTES AGO!?" She screams? I turn around and spot another rent-a-cop. Ignoring Becca (like usual) I walk over and when he spots me he tries acting all tough.

"Hey do you know where the Roller coaster line is?" I ask sweetly. He nods and Turns pointing to his left. Becca who has walked over looks like I do. Both of us follow his finger. I mentally slap myself. We were about ten feet from the line. "Hey thanks." I say and Just then I get a really evil idea. "Hey can you tell Vernon Beasly that the girls from the carasoul say hi?" He nods and then asks.

"How do you know him and how will he know you?" I look at Becca and then smile

"Oh he will know, trust us" We say. Becca drags me away and I protest all the time. Becca finally grows sick of it and glares at me.

"Will you shut up, Dwayne is watching and so isn't David. So cool it okay." I shut my mouth out of pure disbelief. When it is our turn to ride Becca Drags me to the last car  
and I try to pull her to one of the middle cars cause I am afraid of the last car going flying off the track like in Final Destination 3.

"Becca can I wait until you get off? The last car whips the worst!" Becca ignores it and pulls me into the seat beside her. The guy then comes around checks the seats and then goes and pushes the button that just might end my life. I scream the entire ride and then some when we get off although its mostly at Becca for making me do that.

Next I drag her to a dress up booth and look through until I fin two hippie costumes. I toss one to Becca who vehmentally refuses to wear it.

"I am a Marine nor a fucking tree hugger." She spits at me. (although she told me she really is.I am when it comes to the teachers giving homework) I shrug and start dressing. After that one Becca finds a Dracula costume and chases me down the boardwalk. I am dressed in a white wedding gown which kinda fits the lady in the movie.

After our dress up fun we go to a Hall of Mirrors. I laugh when I first walk in. The mirrors. "I need a diet." I say to Becca who glares at me when I start laughing She is standing in front of one that is making her look like a really short really fat witch. I laugh even harder when I go by one that makes my middle really skinny and my feet and head huge.

After we escape that we go on a ride that is like a giant spinning pendelum. Automatically I know that 1) i am gonna scream my head off or 2) I am gonna puke my guts out. When the ride starts it is merely swinging like well a swing. About half way through I am puking my ever loving guts out.

After the ride is finished I walk like a drunk off the ride and come face to face with.

Dwayne.

R&R thank you


	11. Center Stage

I had lots of fun writing this chapter. So I hope that you have just as much  
fun reading it. Make sure you review and tell me what you think of this  
chapter and the story in all. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

First Five reviews will have a dream about being in Santa Carla tonight.  
smiles

Center Stage

Rebecca POV

A pulse of bass rocked threw the crowd as Jenny and I shoved through the mob  
of bodies. At the front, the over muscled man had his sax between his lips,  
swinging his hips to the beat. I bobbed my head until I lost it to the beat.  
My hair swung back and froth, making me unable to see. Jenny screamed in pure  
partier nonsense. I released my own noise letting the rebellious girl find a  
way to take over the situation. I took Jenny's hand, at least I hope it was,  
and dragged her forward to the edge of the stage.

I lifted myself up and sat on my bottom, waiting for Jenny to do the same. On my  
feet I began to twirl around swaying my body to the rhythm without shame or  
embarrassment because a thousand people were watching and catcalling. Still it  
was nice to have Jenny near by being a punk, tossing her burgundy hair wildly.

God Jenny was amusing! I thought, laughing as I placed my hands in the air,  
turning my slender body around. I never wanted to wake up.

I senses a scuffle as Jenny's booming voice called "Rock the 80's!"  
A backlash of voices called back to her with "yeahs" and more cat calls. Jenny  
captured my arm forcefully and without warning started forward in a sprint.

"Jenny Jenny." I couldn't stop the run which turned into a leap.. I  
screamed, not knowing if I would land safely. If I did, Jenny better pray she  
can still run and get a head start because I was going to hurt her. The  
feeling of many hands on my body made me tense. I was being passed around  
while Jenny enjoying herself, roared with laughter.

Better start running girly. The wave like motion lasted until someone got to  
fresh and I lashed out causing them to put me down. I straightened my shirt  
now looking around for Jenny in the thick crowd. Bodies pressed against me as  
guys thought they had the opportunity to fell me up better. I pushed them  
away as I uselessly called for Jenny.

A hand shot out taking my shoulder. "We have to do that again!" Jenny! I  
seized her hand using her posture and all my strength, flipped her to the  
ground. Her eyes were filled with shock.

"What were you thinking.. We could have crushed some little people." I  
scolded. She smiled. People stood in a circle around us in entertainment. I  
sighed and put my hand down to help her up.

"No little people were harmed." She joked. I rolled my eyes, getting over  
my anger.

"What if nobody had caught us?" I asked.

"Then we would have landed on our faces." She shrugged and broke out in  
giggles. "Come on it was awesome, admit it."

"Fine," Giving in. "It was. We have to go." She pouted. "We'll  
come back. Now we have to go get something to eat." She perked up. We parted  
the crowd as people tried desperately to make us stay and dance. We brushed  
them off with only one guy in mind.

The more reviews we get the faster we will update.


	12. Five Finger Discount

I don't have anything interesting to announce so just leave a review.

Five Finger Discount

Rebecca POV

"McDonalds is sick" Scolding Jenny for such a putrid suggestion. "I saw a convenient store back there."

"Becca, we don't have money." Jenny pointed out. At that I showed her my right hand. I gave a devious grin when I replied "We don't need money."

"Stealing!" She thought about it. "Bet I can do more stealing then you can!"

My eyes flashed competition."Your on!" We took off running back the way we came. "Water would be nice. Oh and chocolate milk and.." I breezed.

"Shut it Becca. Your making me hungry." I giggled, but became silent when we entered the store. I have never stolen anything before. I hesitated.

"Afraid Vernon will catch you?" She sounded serious but the way she said it and being that she knew he would never be able to catch us, made me retort.  
"No." I left Jenny to go down the snack food isle. Somehow I managed to sneak a bag of pretzels, a Hershey's bar, and a bottle of water out the door. I waited for Jenny, thinking she wouldn't have a problem since the girl at the counter was on the phone absorbed with discussing endlessly to another  
girl, about some guy.

"I feel like writing" I sipped more of my water. "I need to write"

Jenny forced down the mouthful of snickers with a big swig of cola. "Let's get a notebook then" Simple put. I nodded, continuing to munch on my pretzels.

"Why are you eating pretzels?" She made me eating pretzels sound like I was gorging myself on something I retrieved from a trashcan.

"Pretzels are healthier then those" I eyed her bag of Doritos.

She hid them behind her replying "They are tastier then pretzel!"

"Besides that's not the worst part of your meal!" I let that sink in. "Cola is acidic and wrecks havoc on your stomach and intestines"

"Oh shut up and go jump off a bridge!" She snapped.

"Might as well come with me since your already killing yourself slowly with the garbage your eating!" I retorted. She didn't like that at all.

"You bitch!" She stomped off.

"Jenny." I cooed. I caught up to her a several minutes later. She was at the doors of a dollar store holding journals and a bag of pens. She wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Wait! I want to get some things.." The doorbell rang and before Jenny impatiently came in to get me. I was outside and holding paper and crayons.

"What the hell, are you going back to 1st grade? God, I thought you were smart!" She criticized.

"Kindergarten actually!" I mused. "Besides who helped you pass Geometry?" I looked around waiting for her to confess it was me.

"I hate you right now!" She said before storming off again.

"No you don't you looooooooovvvvvvvvvve me!" I hollered to her departing figure. I loved  
taunting her in public.

"No I don't. I love Dwayne!" She had turned around and slapped a hand over her mouth when she become conscious of what she had said out loud.

"Very scandalous Jenny!" I yelled just to rub it in.

"Stop it!" Her face was turning red from the embarrassment then uncontrolled laughing. I held the supplies in one arm and slipped the other through Jenny's. "Let's start something!" I said looking toward a small group of people.

Becca sent this too me and I spent half my study hall fixing it JEEZ LOISE BECCA any way yeah R&R and we might put up the next chappie! BY THE WAY COMPUTERS SUCK ASS!


	13. Major Hair Loss

Okay here is the next chappie sorry for the wait Today is My b-day(Jenny) and i am 17. BOOYAH! any way we have been very busy we will be going with the boys i do believe in the next chappie so DON'T WORRY!

Jenny POV

We stalked through the crowds looking for something to start. Maybe I was bored or Maybe I was just lazy but I was tired and ready to sleep. I mocked a few people and they glared at me while Becca laughed her ass off behind me.

Before long though we spotted a group gathered around a small bunch of girls. "Cheerleaders." I spat out. Becca sighed.

"I know i said I wanted to start something but I had no intention of murder." She countered. I growled at her and stalked over any way, Becca protesting all along. I ignored her and started to mock the cheerleaders anyway( I just have a thing that they are way to preppy sorry to any cheerleaders who read this not that any of them can read. walks away mumbling)

"AWESOME, OH WOW, LIKE TOTALLY FREAK ME OUT! I MEAN RIGHT ON" I paused clapping my hands four times. "TORO'S SURE ARE #1!" the cheerleaders all glared at me before a really tall blonde walked over to me and got in my face.

"Oh god this can not be good." I heard Becca whisper. "Jenny lets jst go find the guys and leave them alone we can pick on the rent a cops." Becca really hates fightning but if you get her in the mood then she goes all Marine Mode on who ever it is. Remeber the Center stage thing yeah imagine that just twenty times worse than that.

"What the hell is your problem bitch you dont live here go back to your hick town." The blonde girl yelled in my face. SO I did the sensible thing and got in her face and started yelling at her to leave me the hell alone and that sh3 couldn't talk to me like that and that she had better learn her place or I would show her to the gates of hell and enjoy watching the devil rip her limb from limb..

She jumped back like I had slapped her in the face. "You Bitch!" She screamed. I had all I could not to rear back and plant my fist in her face. Becca placed her hand on my shoulder and said

"Jenny don't she is not worth it we can go to someone else." I ignored her and tetorted.

That's Ms. Bitch to you. YOu fucking slut. Go fuck an emo or something God you need a life!" I spun around and went to stalk off and I felt a sharp tug on my hair. It was an instant reaction and I swung and planted a right hook on her nose. I heard a satisfying crunch and smirked, but before I could back off she had tripped me and my head bounced on the hard wood of the boardwalk. I could smell the faint scent of blood as a certain part of my head hit first. I was rolled over and on her in the next second. Screaming and trying to kill her at the same time. I felt sharp claws dig into my skin and let loose a scream. Somewhere from the board walk I heard another girl scream and then silence as I was pulled of the blonde and into the air by strong warm arms. I was gasping and still had the adreniline pumping through me. I wanted her blood to spill and to pay. No one attacks me and lives. I got kicked out of school in 8th grade for trying to kill and eighteen year old who grabbed my ass.

"I told you not to do it didn't I" Becca was saying to me. I completely ignored her and focused on the blood running down my arms. I felt no pain and then someone was applying the bandages to my arms and there was the faint wetness from a hand like saliva almost.

THere was a comotion and I couldn't see cause my hair had come loos and when I went to push it from my face I noticed I had fist fulls of hair. I opened my hands and watched it float away. I looked up and saw Becca going to town on the other three. I smiled when I was helped to my feet that was until I turned around and noticed that it was a cop.

I gasped and went to turn around to warn Becca and she was already reaching for me the adreniline pumping was doin wonders we dashed through the crowd and when I went to pull her Through a group of people she was gone.

"BECCA!!" I screamed. She was gone.

SO what do you think. I had lots of fun writing this and I only borrowed the cheer from Bring it on So NO KILLING ME!

R&R!


	14. To Get the rush Take the Risks

Beyond my Control

Rebecca POV

I observed Jenny and the blonde go at it on the ground. I had this whole  
'you started it you finish it' attitude. So I just watched. It looked like Jenny was winning but I wouldn't have helped even if she was getting her ass kicked by a cheerleader. If she was beaten she would never live that down. I tapped my foot and three distinct voices called out.

"She's such a freak."

"What a loser."

"Kick her ass Lucy." I rolled my eyes but the next shout out made me snap. "Look at her she's so..."

 I made it halfway to them before they caught on that I wanted their blood. I took the blond counterpart down along with the small brunette since she was directly in the way of our fall. The other brunette reached to rip my hair out but I knocked it away and took her wrist letting her collapse on top of the blonde's head. She cried out. She rolled off the blonde. Big mistake. I took a swing at the unprotected blonde and the blood surged out of her nose.

"Freak!" She seized her nose, tears involuntarily falling down her cheeks. I leaned down, not even really feeling the other two girls hitting my back trying to make me get off their friend. "Don't you ever say that again. If I see you again I will make sure no plastic surgery will every be able to fix that nose of yours. Got it Blondie?"She nodded too shocked to speak.

I pushed aside the two others. Jenny was up and staring at something. I followed her line of sight. Shit! I made my way to Jenny trying to get her to move since the rentacop was about to go in and arrest her. She took off and I followed, but the crowd was overwhelming and she vanished. I called out but was drowned out by the nightlife. I couldn't stop running since the surprising slim security guard was behind me. Halting at the opening of the forest.

I bit my lip. This was not good. I turned back, planning to go back to the Ferris Wheel, the video store, and the merrygoround since those were hopefully the places that Jenny would go to find me. I didn't bother to say excuse me. Since they were all running into me in a hurry to find more booze. I wrinkled my nose at the grease smell that littered the air in front of the burger joint.

"No thanks." A guy had just offered to sell me some weed cheap. But he pressed the bag under my nose again and blocked me from leaving. "I said I did not want any so get the hell out of my way before I move you." He laughed.

"Come on girl. I'll give you some to take home and try."

"Hm let me think about it about it.." I paused. He looked hopeful and let his guard down. I took the opportunity and took him down the most painful way. He was rolling on the ground the weed had landed on the ground next to him unprotected since he was now holding something else. I swiped it off the ground just to make it more of an embarrassment. "Maybe you should get a better night job since your dealer skills are lacking."I snorted as I said. "Thanks for the free sample." I stuffed the weed in my pocket. Not wanting to be seen holding it.

** To Get a Rush You Have To Take The Risks**  
Rebecca POV

I threw the package away in the next garbage can since drugs and me would never mix.

"Why did youhat for?" I inhaled and turned back to find Marko and Dwayne staring at me in confusion.

"Drugs are harmful." I shook my head. "Besides being lost is problematic enough I don't need being high on top of that." More odd looks. I could see why Dwayne was Jenny's favorite. His exposed chest was eyecatching. Okay stop checking out Dwayne, but even as I thought this I couldn't discontinue the ogling of them. Before I made a complete idiot of myself I moved further up the board walk looking for the burgundy hair and a  
booming voice calling my name.

"Where are you going girl?" Peeved, I turned sharply. They stopped dead only two feet away.

"I am nineteen years old. I am not a girl." I gave an annoyed sigh at their unconvinced eyes. I only looked 16-17 which was maddening; even if older adults told me it would be a good thing when I reached like 30, with appearing three years younger then I really was. I licked my lips, letting a sly comeback come to them."It's not like you guys look your age either."They looked at each other like maybe I knew about them. They brushed it off quickly as Marko smiled. I could have literally died since I always wrote  
about his smile. My heart fluttered some which caused me to blush since I was being too girly in front of them. Clam down there just guys. No... My mind retorted... just sexy vampires that are fantasies come true and that you are scolding them like little boys.

"Where's your friend?" I searched Dwayne's face. He looked expectant of my answer.

"We got separated."I shrugged. He nodded.

"We can help you find her."Marko gave his half smile. I closed my mouth when I realized it was opened in awe. I nodded dumbly since I couldn't get myself to speak. They matched my strides as they each took a side shielding me from getting shoved. Like I described in my story; people stared but most seemed to intimidated and looked after they had gone past. Girls had vile looks in my direction and boys seemed to be seizing me up probably thinking if I was good enough for them then they defiantly wanted a piece as well. I almost gagged at the perverted thoughts they might be having. I brushed their arms since I was sandwiched between them. They didn't want me to get away.

"Do you mind?"They both turned their heads to look at me.

"Mind what?" Dwayne asked. I saw Marko smile in the corner of my eye as I spoke to Dwayne.

"Your like on top of me. Can you give me some space." Not that you mind I thought to myself. Marko's grin widened but they moved away on both sides. I nodded like I was satisfied but in my perverted little thoughts it was heartbreaking. Stop it Rebecca you can't just fall all over them that's what they want. But it was to be very very tempting the next five minutes as we walked in silence.

"So.." What the heck was I going to say? They looked at me again. Wondering if I was going to tell them to leave me alone.

"Where are you from?"I looked up and directly into the bluest eyes I had ever seen; taking my breath away.

"Me." Duh me, he's right in front of you when he asked it. Wait what  
did he ask again..?

"We're from Maine."That's the answer. What the heck?

"Jenny!?"I looked around David and saw Jenny standing next to Paul. He had just stopped laughing by the looks of it.

"Yeah, who else would it be Becca?" She grinned. Knowing I was falling all over myself. How could she be so cool at a time like this? "Are you  
alright?"

"I'm fine.. Really."Trying to convince myself more then I was her. I took a breath. David was now diagonal from me. I looked the other way towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Becca!" I looked at Jenny who was now in front if me her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Must pay attention so not to look dimwitted.

"We need more fun what do yeah wanna do next?"

I grinned "It's hard to top the last fun we had, don't you think?" She laughed with me as the guys looked on clueless.

"Becca went Marine Mode on three cheerleaders." The boys look startled and looked at me again unconvinced since I was just a girl.

"Hey! You started it Miss Bring It On cheer. Besides I didn't"

"Becca, you totally annihilated their preppy skirt wearing asses." She burst out laughing at the identical line from the movie.

"No night stalking asses?"I pointed out making her turn red as she couldn't catch her breath. I shook my head. "Well.. We need to go before Jenny finds some more easy mimicked group of people."

"And after Becca will have to go all crazy on the rest of them."I sighed. Replying "At least I didn't have a gun." I almost sang it out.

"Hell now that would have been hilarious." I rolled my eyes. I noticed that Paul was checking us out since his eyes where to far down.

"Paul! Stop looking me up and down before a fight does ensue." Like I  
could take a vampire.. Dummy. David was grinning impressed with my cheekiness.

Paul grinned so big I swear it must have hurt him. "Oh come on no harm  
looking is there?"

"Not if I end up kicking your" . I mumbled the rest into Jenny's hand. She withdrew it while saying. "Calm down."But she was very much holding back a laugh. I entwined my arm into her and started to leave since I really didn't want to be around the Lost Boys since me saying or doing something dumb was going to happen.

"Becca I don"t want" I didn't answer her, but continued to pull her away from them in a relaxed walk. Even thought I wanted to do like we always did when we went somewhere. RUN! But I calmed down my body; letting me not divulge that I was nervous.

Jenny was poking my arm with her free hand. I turned to see what she wanted but she didn't need to as four motor bikes came to a stop beside us. Jenny wiggled her way out of my grasp and went to Dwayne. Wanting to finally meet him. They talked for a moment and when she slid onto the back of his bike I wanted to yell at her to get off this instant.

"Come on Becca you know you want to." Yes I really wanted to get on the back of David's bike. His blue eyes were on me the whole time. Refuse to accept I repeated again and again. But it's him.. I decided. I placed my hand on David's shoulder. A smile played his lips when he looked ahead. I straddled the bike letting my arms wrap around him carefully. I knew the whole speed demon thing would make me need to hold on for dear life so I let my arms securely embrace his waist. I could smell cigarettes when I inhaled. I liked it. I felt the rumble of the bike then the movement that increased when hit the beach. I shut my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to see Jenny  
beside me on. Laughing like a kid on Christmas morning. She stuck out her tongue. I didn't yell anything I was content with holding onto David finally discovering that this was no dream.


	15. At Home In The Cave

At Home in the Cave

Jenny POV

The boys raced to Hudson's Bluff. They howled and laughed and I enjoyed every minute of it. David scared the hell out of Becca when he went right up to the edge and I ended up falling off the bike. Dwayne chuckled and I glared at him. Paul helped me stand up. Becca was laughing at me.

"Shut up Becca." I snapped. She laughed harder. I ignored her and muttered "Stupid pooley." I picked my way carefully down to the main cave and was still awed even though I expected it. David went in to a spiel about how a huge earthquake hit Santa Carla and the hotel plunged into the crack.

"So now it's ours." he said. Becca caught me mocking him and shook her head. I ignored her. "Walk this way." played from the radio. I bobbed my head to it.

"Marko food." David ordered. Marko tossed a pigeon into the air. He left. I glanced up as Paul stepped over my lap. He was lighting up a joint and handed it to David who took a drag and tried passing it to Becca.

"No thanks. I don't do drugs." So he turned and offered it to me, I saw Becca vehemently shake her head no. So I went against all rules. If I was going to hell I was gonna do it right. I took a long drag and held it in. Then I started coughing. The boys roared with laugher.

''Not the same when your hanging around with people who are smoking it"  
I said. Becca was staring at me. Disappointment clouded her features.

"I'm a rebel Becca, you made me who I am."

"True, True." She said a smile lighting her face.

"Feeding time!" Marko said. He tossed a box to Dwayne, one to David and one to Paul then he tossed one to Becca and finally I got one. I sniffed it wearily.

"Chinese, nice choice Marko." David said. I opened it and saw beef fried rice. I started eating "How are those maggots your eating?"

I looked up at David and go"huh."

"Maggots Jenny, your eating maggots. How do they taste?" I looked down and I saw maggots. Shrugging my shoulders I shoveled in another fork full. Becca looked at me a little disgusted and said "What the hell?" I laughed and stated choking. I spat the rice onto the floor. It was back to normal.

"No hard feeling right?" David asked.

I shook my head."Nope." Paul was still laughing. Becca dug around in her noodles only to throw them on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked cackling.

"They're worms" I said. Staring at Becca's "noodles" on the ground.

"Worms!" David scoffed. He grabbed the box off the floor and went to put some in his mouth.

"Don't eat those.." I got out before he popped them in his mouth chewing.

"They're only noodles, Jenny." He said. I screwed up my face and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Becca gave him an unimpressed look. Then Star came in with Laddie behind her. I hadn't even noticed that they had left. Laddie was caring something to his chest and went to get on the bed. Star glared at us and went over to stand in a corner wrapped in a sparkly shawl. I heard Becca ask Laddie if she could draw with him which he accepted. I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs for warmth watching Becca making her self at home next to Laddie.


	16. At Home in The Cave Part 2

Lesson from The Original Lost Boys Survival Guide In honor of the author  
Santa Carla Sunset

30. Avoid any kind of cliff type rock formation. They're the harbingers of  
despair.

At Home in the Cave Part Two

Rebecca POV

I stepped back when my eyes saw how close I was to the edge of the cliff. My eyes found David smirking like an ass. A rumble came from my throat. I would get him back for this show off stunt. He probably wanted me to jump into his arms and cling to him while he carried me to his cave home.. When Jenny hit the dirt I cracked up with not only her klutziness but my recent fantasy made me laugh harder. Jenny retorted "Shut up Becca." Only making me laugh some more.

"Stupid pooley." I watched Jenny as she followed the guys to the entrance. I was behind Laddie who was holding onto Star. He looked back at me and stumbled a little. I only stopped myself when I saw Star stable him.

I listened to David even though it was memorized. The cave was darkly beautiful. Nothing in the movie could you make you feel what it was like to be in the cave. It was warm in the summer heat and also cold because of the ocean winds. I put my arms over my chest to hold in the warmth. Jenny well she was over there mocking David moving her lips in sync of his speech. A slight grin came to my face as I shook my head at her silliness in every situation. I got into a fight with a cheerleader because of her today. What would she influence me toomorrow?

Paul turned on his music and started to dance around. I had to admit it was very cute. Marko left to get the Chinese food which I didn't want to eat. Paul was towering over Jenny on the fountain where she was sitting. Smoke rose from what I took was a cigarette until a distinct smell filled my nose. The weed was passed to David who took a long drag before holding it out to me.  
Hell no! I thought but I toned it down by replying "No thanks, I don't do drugs." When he turned to give it to Jenny. I signaled the hell no don't do it but her look made me stop. When she started to cough I inwardly laughed. Not such a bad ass are we Jenny I thought. I kept the remark to myself since she would find it to be a challenge and take another drag just to prove she could be. When she looked at me realization came to her face. I hadn't known that my own face showed my disappointment with my best friend doing drugs.

"I'm a rebel Becca. You made me who I am."

"True, True." I smiled knowing she wouldn't be trying smoking again at least until next time Paul lit up again. I felt someone goes past me because I was still unsettled in front of the cave near the cave entrance.

"Feeding time" Marko announced carrying in a large brown box. My stomach dropped I hated Chinese it was very unhealthy. Boxes flew in different directions then a box came soaring my way I caught it. I hope the gross face wasn't showing as I opened the box to reveal noodles. Jenny was eating as I  
stood with the open container.

"How are those maggots your eating?" I sighed hopefully Jenny doesn't pull a Michael. The nest thing almost made me puke. Jenny shrugged and quickly took a mouth full. The guys didn't expect that and each of their mouths were opened in awe.

They were maggots.. I couldn't.. my look of being totally grossed out showed as I yelled "What the hell?" I looked at my still normal noodles with caution as Jenny started laughing then being to choke on the rice/maggot dinner. When it came out the rice was spewed all over the front of her.

"No hard feelings right?" The others were looking on laughing until it hurt.  
I dug into the noodle pretending to be eating them. Waiting.. When the slick worms instantly appeared in the box I threw it to the ground. Even thought I knew they would try to toy with me also but instead of throwing the hopefully still worm infested box at David the sudden nasty factor made me involuntary chuck it to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to tell him what was wrong but Jenny interrupted my going to punch faze with "They're worms." I shrugged uncaring. It would wake more then worms that I use to pick up as a child to scare me. Jenny hopefully was playing along when David was about to eat the rest of my untouched meal urgently calling "Don't eat that!" before he put some in his mouth.

"The're only noodles Jenny." Jenny coming back from being a joke stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes. She could so more damage to him then that it didn't even hurt his feelings. A great yet comical idea came to me. To train Jenny how to fight like a Marine. Not that she didn't have trouble with feeble minded cheerleaders. How exciting this adventure would be..


	17. Leave Them Wanting More

Leave Them Wanting More  
Jenny POV

Paul's jacket was slung over my shoulders. Speaking of that my eyes kept wandering to Paul's chest hidden behind his mesh shirt. Then up to his face. He was gorgeous but I felt the same way about Dwayne who kept glancing my way. What a dilemma.

I moved my gaze to Becca. She was teaching Laddie something. I started humming to myself and then began rocking side to side. My knees drawn up under my chin.

"What brought you here from Maine and what's with the clothes?" Paul asked me. I gave him a blank look.

"Long story." I replied. Dwayne came over and sat on my other side. Marko at my feet and David in his wheelchair.

"Babe if anything, we've got time." I glanced up at Becca and decided I could tell.

"A star and a wish is what got us here." I paused. "The clothes is just a style where we come from." There, not too much but enough to make them wonder. I heard Becca singing and I turned to inspect it since she never sang in public. We were all staring at her when she was done.

"What?" Slightly confused at all of us plain staring at her.

"I thought you wanted to be a Marine." I asked. She went into some jabber of being a Marine and said something that made me sigh. I knew she loved children. Duh.

"Just a pooley" Then I added honestly. "You'll be a great teacher and mom" I smiled afterward to sweeten the compliment.

"What's a pooley?" Marko asked. Before Becca could stop me I answered

"It's a beginner or a newbie Marine who hasn't gone to boot camp yet." David was grinning like he had an idea to call her that as well.

"Don't you dare call me a pooley David because I am trained to kill" I laughed at the irony. Everyone looked at me funny. I shook my head and just kept laughing. This gonna be so much fun.


	18. Alphabet and a Lullaby

-1Quote to live by 

(Fit's the Chapter You are about to read)

In honor of the Author _Santa Carla Sunset_

(Number 76) in the

The Original Lost Boys Survival Guide

If you haven't read this I suggest that you do it is amazingly funny and accurate.

"_**When a vampire child bursts forth from a mattress, have cookies handy. All children, with or without fangs, love cookies."**_

* * *

Alphabet and a Lullaby 

Rebecca POV

Star brushed past me with Laddie in tow. Laddie was holding a box of crayons and some paper. I completely forgot the set I stole for him. In the fight I must have thrown them aside…

"Hey Laddie, may I draw with you?" I neared the big bed passing a shocked Star and waited for his answer. The crayons were already spewed over the bed and the first piece of paper had an orange flower like image. He nodded. I crawled in next to him with a smile towards him. He looked down to his paper seeming to be deep in thought of what to put next on his master piece.

On my stomach with flip flops in the air Laddie crawled closer to me with a sweet look that melted me. _Laddie.. _I whispered his name in my thoughts. _No child should go through what he is.. _"Are you ready Munchkin?" He nodded. Mimicking my posture as I set out the big lined paper and a blue crayon in front of him. I mentally made a teaching strategy and let him snuggle against my side. I didn't know it in the movie, but how lonely he must feel. Star wasn't motherly, more of a baby sitter that was forced to do the job. I smiled. "Okay Laddie, we can start with your name." He nodded. Inverted with the unknown time with living in the cave with teenage vampires. I reached for my own crayon, a green one. I steered clear of red for obvious reasons. Something told me red wasn't a good idea to a ten year old half vampire. A green L for an example, when I made the two lines Laddie's was watching so intently that his face was scrunched in determination when it was his turn.

"Good job!" I gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes brightened. My heart went out to him for he was only a child. When his name appeared in green and in blue, Laddie started yawning. "Sleepy?" I asked, trying to get him to trust me enough to answer without nodding. When he nodded, I was sad, but it was only the first night and he wouldn't be a quick to trust with his circumstances. "Bedtime for you munchkin." I saw him give a slight smile. I just needed to give him some time..

I felt someone behind me, Star. "I'll put him to bed." I nodded. Picking up the paper and crayons before getting off the bed. I turned to walk to Jenny when I heard-

"I want Becca to." I froze, with happiness spreading threw me. He trusted me. I fought the urge to do a dance of victory and moved to Laddie's bed. He was sitting up and under the covers. "Can you sing to me?" I paused. I wasn't gifted in the ability to sing, but his big brown eyes made my fear of public singing disappear.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Ragtime Lullaby." (By George Gershwin) Oh no, I didn't know that lullaby.

"Can you teach me. I don't know that one." He giggled, showing some emotion that he hid from himself and to the world.

"Yeah!" Thrilled to be the teacher. "It goes like this.. Won't you play the music so that cradle can rock, to a lullaby in ragtime. Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock, play a lullaby in ragtime…" I nodded, repeating the lines in my head as he continued to tell me the lyrics.

"You can tell the sandman is on his way, by the way that they play. As still as the thrill of a thrush in twilight high. So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples on the side of the boat as you sail away to dreamland. High above the moon you hear a slivery note, as the sandman takes your hand. So rock-a by my baby, don't you cry my baby. Sleepy-time is nigh. Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby. So rock-a-by baby, don't you cry my baby. Sleepy-time is nigh. Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby."

That was a long complicated lullaby, but since I could remember stuff by repeating them in my head multiply times. I repeated the whole song in my head, then grinned. "I think I got it. What to sing it together?"

"I'm a good teacher." Pride in his voice.

"Yes you are. I learned a song I didn't know. Thank you for teaching me." He looked under his eyelids, his innocence and situation made me tearful, but I held them back when we started the lullaby. When his head hit the pillow he went to sleep immediately. I leaned forward and kissed one of his cubby cheeks "sweet dreams Laddie.." I made sure the blankets were secure around him before I left his side. When I realized that they were all staring at me. I looked around. "What?"

""I thought you wanted to be a Marine." Jenny wasn't being logical right now, since she knows that I want to be a kindergarten teacher and a mother after the Marine Corps.

"Yes, I am a Marine, but you have to complete boot camp to have the honor to call yourself a true Marine." My tone was full of pride, even though for years I was dead set on not joining the military. But after talking to all four branches, I realized that being in the armed forces was what I wanted.

I shocked my entire family, friends, and classmates when I choose to join the Marines. 'The Few The Proud' was the slogan for a reason since the Marines were the toughest branch. I would of lied if I told you I didn't have my doubts when I had the free time to think about what I was planning to do. My own pep talks kept me strong the remainder of my high school career. I was going to train all summer to get ready what I described as 12 weeks in Hell. But it would be worth it when graduation came with one swift turn I would be then, with honor, call myself a Marine.

(_A/N- My father was leaning me to go into the Air Force but still he's all proud since he and his father served in to Marines.) _

"Besides, you know being my friend that I adore children." Slightly accusing her of being a bad friend.

"Just a pooley.." She taunted, then said seriously. "You'll be a great teacher and mom." She flashed a sweet smile.

"What's a pooley?" Marko looked between us and before I could silence Jenny she told them. Great, I thought, having them of all people calling me that. What a pain. David grinned.

"Don't you dare call me a pooley David because I am trained to kill." I joked. But he is a killer.. Something in the back of my brain warned. After I thought this I realized how much risk we put ourselves in. Our fantasies of the Lost Boys distorted our instincts as we willingly trailed behind them to their cave. Protection and safety were no longer. We were in the hands of vampires.. killers.. monsters that shouldn't even exist. We were unaware of what they do or behave. They could kill us and we couldn't defend ourselves.

* * *

Review Please and Tell Us What You Think So Far

If you review you get a cookie because everyone loves cookies -smiles sweetly-


	19. Sleeping Arrangements

Thanks to all our reviewers you guys are wonderfull!

Sleeping Arrangements 

Rebecca POV

A yawn escaped me and my eye lids became heavy. It was defiantly past my bedtime. David looked on thoughtfully. "You and Jenny can have the bed. Star-" as he continued to look at me with his full attention. "you can either have the conch or you can all share the bed." Jenny didn't look thrilled to be possible sharing a bed with the girl who refused to become a vampire. Star's eyes widened as yet again she was being moved from her usual claimed place.

"I'll take the couch." Star brushed her long hair back and glanced at me before going to sit on her new bed. Jenny and I exchanged glances, relief on our faces. I smiled at Jenny.

"Hope you don't mind me cuddling against you girly." Her eyes narrowed some trying to comprehend what I had just warned. "Sorry, if you want to wake me because I'm bothering you, you can." My last time sleeping by someone I kept them up half the night because I was a little to close for their comfort.

(A/N: True story. I went to Boston, Mass with Upward Bound and my friend Alisha said I was cuddling her with my back against hers.. Haha it's not my fault I sleep alone not use to people next to me under the covers.)

"I wouldn't mind that.." Paul winked at me. I blushed. Jenny was just watching Paul and me, amused. Help Jenny. He really wants to sleep in the bed with us I silently pleaded.

"Sorry Paul, Becca's all mine."

Thank you.. I let out the breath that I was holding. David gave Paul a look after Paul had giving me a cute pleading of his own which made me blush some but I just rolled my eyes. I liked him but I wouldn't be able to sleep with Paul in the bed. Which was actually- I shook my head and heard Jenny.

"Becca would prefer David." I turned and gave Jenny a look so venomous I could have instantly killed her if she was looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't enjoy looking at David after Jenny embarrassed me. I mumbled good night as each of the boys went down the tunnel.

"It's not night time it's almost sunrise." Jenny pointed out while crawling under the covers. Her shoes were on the floor.

I shrugged. "Not use to going to bed in the morning, Sorry." I made her laugh as I sat on the bed kicking off my sandals. I laid my head on the pillow. "Star." Knowing she was still awake. "Sorry we took the bed." I said just to be polite but really I was deviously loving that she was on the conch. It would have been fun if she decided to sleep with us. I could fake a few kicks in my 'sleep'. My weird hatred of her was strange; I didn't even know her.

Something told me we were not going to be returning home anytime soon even as my dark secret reveled itself just as I went to sleep. I really didn't want to leave..

* * *

Review Please.


	20. A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief PartOne

Quote for this chapter. In honor of the author Santa Carla Sunset

46. Don't drink unidentified substances in ornately decorated bottles. For all you know, it could be antifreeze and the boys get their rocks off on near-death experiences.

* * *

A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief - Part One

Rebecca POV

An unmoving lump was next to me as I stood and slipped on my flip flops. Star was curled up on the couch. I gazed at Ladies and an 'awe' came to my lips. His small arms laid out holding his teddy bear loosely. Watching him with motherly protectiveness for awhile I turned back to my sleeping friend.

"Jenny?" I cooed. She didn't move. "Dwayne is coming.." He leg moved at the mention of his name. I rolled my eyes; a heavy sleeper. "Alright, lets see if she get up.." I set the boom box near her head and turned it on. The blast of Aerosmith caused her to sit up with a dazed look on her face.

"Becca…" I shut the box off before I woke Laddie. Who was still sleeping angel-like.

"It's time to wake up. How can you enlist in the Marines with that whining." I grinned. I always acted like she would be joining the Marine Corp because of her responses.

"What time do you have to get up." She grumbled. Fixing her hair back into a messy pony tail.

"Five o'clock."

"Than I'd rather not…" She yawned. I tired to pull the covers off her but she resisted and wanted to fall back asleep.

"Oh no you don't girly." Tugging harder until she was uncovered.

"Becca I'm tired.." Moaning as she put her face into the pillow.

"Jenny, we are in the Lost Boys cave without supervision." I threw the blankets on top of her. That made her jump to her feet instantly.

"Okay!" My eyebrows raised, trying to find out her evil little schemes for the day.

"I wonder-" Then I decided not to bring it up, to tempting. I didn't want to see it.

"Becca?" Her eyes burning into me. I turned away. "Tell me what you were thinking, please."

I sighed. "The bottle-" Her eyes widened and immediately I regretted telling her. "We-" She cut me off when she brushed past me barefoot.

"Let's find it." She announced.

"We shouldn't."

"What happened to the whole in the Lost Boys cave and being unsupervised." She had me their, but the decorated bottle? We shouldn't go looking for it and what if we found it. Would she drink some? And more importantly would I?

* * *

**Poll Question to Answer**

**Would you drink the blood in the bottle when they were sleeping (without them knowing)?**

Review with your answer and give a reason for that answer

The best answer will be posted on our next chapter in recognition.

If you have any ideas for our story that you have been bottling up (I made a pun hehe) review and tell us your ideas. If one of us likes it - we will use it.

Have any chapter names that will give us inspiration? Try to come up with some to challenge us : )

Thanks

Rebecca and Jenny


	21. A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief PartTwo

Rebecca's Winner

Nightcrawlerlover: I don't think I would drink from the bottle while the Lost Boys were sleeping; David would find out.  
What I would do is write a good poem about it, or a good vampire story.

Jenny's Winner

marshmallow jam: i wouldn't drink from the bottle without them knowing, cos then they would think that they couldn't trust you and from what you have already written the boys do trust the two of you enough to bring you back to the cave so i think drinking from the bottle would be a bad idea (although i would be tempted D).  
i would wait untill david or the other boys offered the bottle to you before you drank it, i mean it's like going into somones house and stealing somthing (except you're stealing inortality not somhting expensive) anyway awesome story! hope u update again soon!

_**We couldn't agree :P**_

_**Abby- I love your idea of doing something creative (writing! -hearts-) Instead of fixating on the bottle. Maybe you could make a poem about it and post it on fanfiction : ) Thanks for all your reviews!**_

_**-Becca**_

_**Marshmallow Jam: Jenny picked yours because of your metaphor. But she said something like "but we were already invited to their 'house' " and I added that immortitly is priceless lol**_

* * *

A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief - Part Two

Jenny POV

I could feel that dawn was close and I pulled the blankets closer and sunk deeper into sleep. "Jenny.." Becca's voice drifted over me and I ignored her and didn't move. "Dwayne's coming.." I twitched my foot with the almost irresistible urge to kick her. I heard her go away and was sinking back in sleep when music started blaring.

_Was a me she way foolin'_

_Cause she knew what she was doin'_

_And I know her love was her to stay_

_When this way and talk this way_

_When this way and talk this way_

_Ah, just give me a kiss - like this_

_(Walk This Way- Aerosmith)_

I sat up in a daze and looked around blinking rapidly. She had shut the boom box off before Laddie woke up. I shook my head clear and put my hair up to get it out of my face. She rambled on about being in the Marines.

"What time do you have to wake up there?"

"5 o'clock." She answered.

"I'd rather not.." I yawned and attempted to pull the blankets back over my head.

"No you don't girly." She said tugging on the blankets. I fought back and she tugged harder until I was uncovered.

"Becca I'm tired." I managed, putting my face into the pillow.

"Jenny, we're in the Lost Boys cave unsupervised." She threw the blankets over my head. I flung the bedspread away and jumped to my feet, wide awake.

"Okay!" I cheered.

"I wonder-" She paused. I scrunched up my face.

"Becca?" I asked, I would make her tell me. "tell me what you were thinking, please."

She sighed. "The bottle-" I could feel my eyes widen. "We-" I cut her off as I moved past her.

"Let's find it." I announced, jumping on Paul's fountain and crouched down to the balls of my feet.

"We shouldn't"

"Whoa! What happened to the whole in the lost boys cave and being unsupervised?" I knew I had her. And I could almost read her doubts of drinking it. Even of me drinking it.

When I found it and I would find it I would drink some. I have always wanted to be a vampire.


	22. A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief Part3

-1A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief - Part Three

Rebecca POV

I was still frozen with thoughts of blood. Somehow guilt found its way to me when I found Laddie dreaming, his eye lids fluttering rapidly. How could I want to become a vampire and not only that think about taking a drink without permission. What if they flipped out and killed up?

How long I stood unmoving, with my eyes on Laddie I wasn't sure. But Jenny's squeal of delight made me act quickly. Almost plowing her over to take the bottle first. It was in plain sight in an open shelf near the corner of the cave. My breath escaped me as Jenny's elbow implanted in my stomach. Taking the bottle away to rush to the other side of the cave. I clutched my middle gasping for needed air. My eyes peered at Jenny and I stuck out with my foot taking her by surprise as she fell down. I was basically on top of her trying to rip the bottle from her unyielding death grip. She wasn't giving it up. I had her arm which was trying to push me away and I seized the chance and bit the tender flesh of her hand to make her stop trying to slap me away so she could pull the cork out. She growled. I flipped her on her back and she just rolled onto her other side, her back to me.

"Stop Becca. Don't you see? What we want will come true.." I paused and let her words sink in what I want will come true. I could become a vampire. With only one sip… Laddie murmured in his sleep and rolled over letting the bear fall to the floor.

"Jenny. We can't. Don't you see that the guys will be mad at us for changing ourselves." Trying to reason

with her.

"So, they let Michael drink from it and look how he turned out."

"Please Jenny.." I didn't know how to stop her, the bottle was firmly against her chest her arms folding over it. She stood up with it hesitantly, waiting for my next attempt.

"I cannot stop you.." I looked into her green eyes. "I don't want to fight with you. So you can-" I swallowed. "Drink some if that's what you want." I turned away, a tear fell down my face. I quickly brushed it off with my hand. I didn't know what she was doing as I left the cave. Walking along the bluffs trying to get my emotions under control trying not to cry. Somewhere inside I felt sick. What had I done? What if she drank from it and the boys did kill her? If not would she still be my best friend or could we even be friends? I walked and walked. Them I turned around I had to know what she had decided..

What do you think?

Did Jenny drink some or did she change her mind and put the bottle back?

Poll Questions

Who is your favorite Lost Boy? Why?

David ?

Dwayne ?

Marko ?

Paul ?

Who is your least favorite character in the Lost Boys? Why?

And…

If you didn't answer it yet or if you want to change your answer

Would you drink from the bottle without the boys knowing? and why?

Best Answers will be posted next chapter : )


	23. A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief Part4

-1A Treasure That Is Beyond Belief - Part Four

Jenny POV

Becca stared at Laddie the whole time I looked around for the bottle. I spotted something shiny and climbed up to get it. I squealed at the sight of it and hopped up and down. Becca was so fast I almost missed her and yanked the bottle from right under me. I shoved my elbow into her stomach and distinctly heard the "whoosh" of air come from her. I wrenched the bottle back and leaped to the other side of the cave to get as far away from her to drink some. As I went to take out the cork Becca knocked me down with a hard hit, My mouth bounced off the bottle and I bit my lip. I could taste my blood and then Becca was on me trying to pry the bottle from my death grip. I was not letting go of it.

I growled and tried to shove her away and make an attempt to take the cork off again. Bad move, she seized my arm and bit me. I tried to slap her away so I could again get the sip. I growled again as she flipped me onto my back so I roll onto my other side to protect the bottle.

It was too much in shock to realize what I was saying. And then Becca backed off and when I looked back after her almost heartbreaking words she gave up and wanted me to make my own decision. I saw her leave and not even look back to see what I was doing. I looked at the bottle and I turned to spit out the blood that accumulated in my mouth.

I looked around and realized that Becca was right. I couldn't drink this. David might kill me and what would Becca think of me. Would she still want to be my friend? I placed the bottle gingerly upon the shelf and not a moment to soon.

"Hey, What are you doing up so early?" Star asked. I shrugged. We soon became engrossed in our conversation. But she was far from being Becca. Where was she? Then Becca walked back in, quiet and not looking at me.


	24. Breaking and Entering PartOne

* * *

-1_A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to post I have been pretty busy this last week. Sorry Jenny still love me? _

_18. If your grandpa has a subscription to TV Guide but there isn't a TV in the house, blame it on the pot and go buy your own TV your whiny turd. As if reading a book would hurt… From the author Santa Carla Sunset_

* * *

Breaking and Entering - Part One 

Rebecca POV

I stood just outside the entrance preparing myself for what ever lay inside. "Becca! Becca!" As Laddie flew into my arms. I picked him up and carefully went into the cave. Jenny was talking to Star and I glanced toward the corner to find the gemmed bottle back in its place.

"What are you doing today Munchkin?" he turned to look at me.

"Star is taking me to the boardwalk with her." I nodded.

"Are you going to go on any rides?"

"Yeah, Star lets me go on some by myself. She wants to go to the concert tonight." I put him down since her was beginning to get ants. He wanted to ask me something but Star called for him and they left the cave. I stared at anything but Jenny.

"Are you avoiding me Becca?" I shrugged. "Did-" I couldn't even ask.

"No." I looked at her then.

"Why?" Something made me not believe her.

"I couldn't-" I nodded. I had gotten to her. Awkward silence.

"Let's go to Grandpa's house." My mouth fell open at her randomness.

"Okay." A smile coming to my face. "I really am craving root beer and double stuffed Oreos, aren't you?" The weirdness disappeared as soon as it came. When we were a mile away from the cave I confronted her with what she and I had almost done.

"Would you have if David gave it to you." I avoided the question it was just too much at the moment. We passed the boardwalk and toward the open road. Jenny started to skip.

"Your such a freak sometimes." I giggled when she swung herself around and announced "thank you." She held out her hand. "Come Becca off to Grandpas house we go." Then she started to skip which forced me to do the same just to keep up on her strides.

The winding road lead us to the arch that separated reality to the very abnormal. Wooden totems of every size were scattered across the cluttered yard. Jenny growled.

"No."

"I didn't do anything." Innocently glancing around.

"But you want to." I knew her well.

The porch was filled with overflowing plant pots with numerous places to sit that never were sat in, since he was a hermit. My hand went out to knock but Jenny blocked my attempt.

"We need to see if anyone's home."

"What if they are?"

I put on a professional face and said "Would you be interested in our raffle? They are two dollars a piece."

"What if they want one?"

"I'll just tell them some lame prizes."

"What if he still wants one?" I shrugged. I'd improve that if needed. I knocked three times loudly. Waiting for the footsteps that didn't come. Jenny turned the knob and I was going to remark that the damn thing would be locked when the door swung open. I bit my lip thinking never mind. Jenny's head peeked in and looked left then right. I laughed and went past her to stare at the stuffed fish. Nasty. The ranch style of his living room was dull. One the first step on my way upstairs to watch Jenny whizzing by toward the kitchen.

"Jenny save some for me!" I bounded off the stairs and right into the back of Jenny. Who was opening the fridge door. "Sorry Jen." I stepped to the side and lifted the 'Old fart" sign and took the root beer handle and the whole bag of Oreos.

I gave a bottle to Jenny and we opened them and clanked them together, "Cheers!" Still laughing I took a refreshing sip. The ores were under my arm so I dropped them on the counter where Jenny opened them. When the plastic draw revealed the criminal junk food I dug in and started to eat one. Jenny raised her root beer announcing "To Grandpa!" Mine hit hers and we both yelled "To Grandpa!" The root beer almost went out my nose because I was laughing to hard. We ate half the package in hunger and had finished a bottle of root beer before having some amusing fun.

* * *

This Chapter TBC

Poll-

If you could tell off one of the characters-

who would it be and what would you say?


	25. Breaking and Entering PartTwo

-1_35. Be nice to Grandpa for he has a 1957 Chevy, complete with bobble head. If you're lucky, he may let you wash it._

_in honor of Santa Carla Sunset_

Breaking and Entering - Part Two

Rebecca POV

We went our separate ways while I went upstairs; Jenny stayed to explore the downstairs. The first door I came to was Sam's room. The absence of his comics, his distasteful clothing, and the questionable poster of a male on his closet door meant they hadn't arrived in Santa Carla yet. The outside was insatiable - the California coast with its warm beaches and no thoughts of snow to worry about. (A/N Has anyone reading this not seen snow?)

Note to self: go swimming in Pacific Ocean! I glanced into the room Michael would be using and since it wasn't much fun without his things to mess with. I went to find Jenny who was in Grandpa's work room. I fought back the need to say 'ewe' at the mounds of dead creatures that were on every available space and now without floor or table room some were now hanging from the walls.

Jenny was deep in thought because of her lack of movement. I shouted 'Boo!" But she didn't even flinch.

"I knew you were there."

"Could have at least acted scared." I muttered going to her side. "What were you thinking?" I almost fell to the floor in laughter pains when she told me her idea. "Genius Jen just genius."

It took us about 15 minutes to fix up Sam's room just the way we likes it. The gopher was the last to enter his room. Jenny grabbed my arm lightly and laughed until she cried. The toothy gopher was mimicking the way Grandpa had placed it on Sam's night stand. Every top held one of Grandpa's many gifts. Jenny had just shut the closet door and almost hyperventilated at the thought of Sam's unknowing opening it to a 'wild' raccoon. The owl (Which I thought was cool) was on his window sill as if it flew in from his now open window.

All together there were five lifeless animals being displayed in his room. When I shut the door, I looked to Jenny and remarked. "Welcome to Santa Carla Sammy." She slapped my shoulder playfully. Jenny was at the door as I ran to the kitchen to steal the rest of the root beer and Oreos.

"Okay I'm good." At that moment did I realize that the room felt empty. Only did I look towards the walls did I realize why..

Jenny was looking into the living room. Without a word she left the front door and crossed the room. I couldn't tell what she had picked up until she turned around. It was a book. I put my forearm to my mouth to suppress the laughter as Jenny completely tore the cover in half.

"Only you would do that Jen." She dropped the ruined TV Guide on the coffee table and stuffed the loose paper in her pocket.

"Lets go he's going to be home." We left not a minute to soon as a familiar horn blew. We had already hidden our loot as he drove by.

He looked at us with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled angelically with his precise root beer behind my back. Jenny couldn't grin since her mouth was full of Grandpa's doubled stuffed Oreos. When he passed Jenny started to choke. I gave her a root beer to wash it down. We started back to the boardwalk, the sun would be down in the matter of a few hours.


	26. Breaking and Entering Part Three

* * *

Okay here is the next chappie i am being nice and updating. GOOD NEWS AND OC COURSE SOME OF IT IS NOT SO GOOD! THE NEWS IS BECCA HAS GRADUATED!! WOOT GO BECCA HAVE FUN IN THE MARINES! I WILL MISS YOU although i will get to see you this summer any way lol. Have fun in the sun and sex in the shade!!

While Becca went upstairs I realized that I could do whatever I wanted to the downstairs while she was busy. First I grabbed the t.v. guide and threw my self on the couch and flipped through it looking at the movies they had back then. They weren't really that interesting so I decided to flip it across the room but instead I accidentally ripped the front cover off and then smiled. It was ripped so why not rip it up some more? Right.

Well I decided that since in the movie David died from antlers so what I did was move all the animal parts to the basement and then unplugged the radio that Dwayne gets flung into and then moved that down to the basement also.

It was really hot so what I did was removed my shirt and worked in my sport bra. What most girls do that a lot. Then into the kitchen to fix that up I saw grampa's pot plants and took some leaves off. Boy would Paul love me or what...

Then back into the living room to mess with the fireplace. I closed the chimney and shut the vent. There won't be no fires in that thing. I laughed and turned around. Becca stood there and my heart was in my throat.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and headed for the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

I held up one finger. "One word: Sodacookies." I pushed open the door and grabbed them off the counter and ran out the door. Becca clutched them to her chest. My mouth was full of cookies when grampa drove by. All I could do was wave. My mouth was full of cookies and it would look kinda suspicious if I smiled with chocolate teeth.

At the board walk Becca dragged me to a table to wait for the boys.

So I will update the next chappie I promise! Good Luck Becca Hope I see you soon Pooley!

R&R thanks


	27. Children's Games

* * *

Okay I promised to update this week to Mikey'srevenge so here it is. I hope YOu like it cause Becca's Chappie is next! Have a great summer! OH YEAH I AM A JUNIOR NOW! WOOT WOOT!

Children's Games

Back at the boardwalk I manuever through the crowd. Becca is somewhere behind me. I stop and look around. "Becca, I don't see them anywhere." Becca sighs and gets up on a bench.

"Over there!"She exclaims. Jumping down she yanks me along behind her. "Marko!" she yells. Me bieng the idiot that I am I scream

"Paulo!" (if you don't get it your stupid!) Becca explodes into giggles and I look at her stupidly. "what?" I ask. SHe shakes her head. I walk over to the boys and give Paul a high five and a "What's up?".

"Not much, just scoping out the girls." I pout and turn around."Becca I wanna play a game." I exclaim. She shrugs.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I growl at her and sit down crossing my arms. I feel the leaves I stole earlier and remove them from my bra.

"Hey Paul! You want these?" I ask waving them in his face. His eyes widen and I smirk. Go buy me the game twister. Please." I add sweetly to the end.

He stands grumbling but obeys me. "Good Boy!" I shout after him. I sit back down and I accidentally bump Dwayne. "Sorry." I mumble. I glance around through the crowd and spot football players. "OMG!" I scream. Everyone looks at me weirdly. "What? I see football players."

"Whats so great about them?" Asks Paul coming back with 'Twister'. I hug him and say

"First, Your puny and skinny and they are big and buff. Second they are human...Yeah what is so great about them. I'd rather hang with vampires." I sit back down to chuckles from the guys. I am aware of Dwayne's eye following my every move and Paul talking to me but I am in a whole other world.

Why can't life and love be simple? I love Dwayne but I find Paul attractive too. Jeez I need help in my love life cause all the love triangles I have read about or watched turned out bad.

Pauls touches my arm and I come back to reality. "What?"

"The guys are going hunting and are going to meet us back here." Becca says. I nod and glance off again into the crowd. This time I see the cheerleaders from the night before. I feel the urge of the fight boils in my blood. The boys left and I looked at Becca.

"Hey Becca look who's back, guess they couldn't stay away from us, let's pay them a visit." Becca laughed and followed me to the group.

This was gonna be fun.

So tell me what you think I updated hope you like it! Thanks for all the loyal reviewers who deal with us. It might take a while because this is summer vacation and I might not see becca all that often. SO R&R!


	28. Be In This World

-1Sorry Jen I know I am slacking with my story and I will update it soon. Congrats Miss New Junior. So how does it feel?

To all our readers I hope you are enjoying our story We have a lot of fun writing it.

Don't forgot to comment on our work.

* * *

Be In This World 

Rebecca POV

I always loved the night since the day is so plain and to easy; the night is mysteries and you have to work hard to find your way in it. And because you can only see stars in the night sky. Jenny is hurrying through the crowd and I quicken my step so not to loss her again. She stops short and I thankfully was paying attention at the moment and not in my own little world. I halt and wait for an her reason for stopping in the middle of the boardwalk.

"Becca, I don't see them anywhere." Of course she was looking for them it was now dark out. The sunlight hours seemed to fly right by. We people watched for a couple hours while Santa Carla inhabitants tried to make it through the day and Jenny and I lived for the moment. I didn't bother straining to look over the crowd and I couldn't distinguish their motorbikes with all the others that now flooded the street. I stand on a vacant park bench giving me extra height to peer over the thickening crowd.

A line of four catches my eye far down the boardwalk as the bounce of blonde hair that could only belong to Paul comes toward us. "Over there!" With that I jumped off the bench and take a hold of Jenny. The packed groups blinded me as my clear route to the guys is lost in the mob. "Marko!" The name I choose is followed by Jenny's "Paulo!" I cannot help but laugh since she obviously didn't know what she had just yelled. I wanted to ask if she meant Polo or if she was just being Jenny.

I drop the subject when she strolls away from me in I hear a clap of hands in mid air. I brush my hair back and hear Paul's teasing reply. Pouting Jenny turns around and faces me. "Becca I wanna play a game." Okay, I shrug.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I just wanted a hour to take a nap. We had already been up for awhile and I didn't sleep that well that night since my mind was trying to convince itself that it was only a dream but my heart knew that this was not. This was a chance of a lifetime. How many times did I secretly wish that I could go to Santa Cruz and walk the same boardwalk that the infamous Lost Boys did.

Yet, what I wished was so much better. Jenny and I were in the movie and we had the knowledge of everything that would happen. Santa Carla was real and we were with the guys we had fawned over and talked endlessly about. I couldn't even wrap my head around what was going to happen in our future. The unknown had always scared me but when I noticed Paul carrying Twister I decided that this experience would be good for me. I needed to take a risk and learn to adept to a new environment. Plus being able to flirt with David was a bonus even if I was to scared. Guys for some reason always intimidated me and now that he was truly the character I had fawned over I couldn't let my childish fear get in the way. David would be mine.

"OMG!" Heads turn and I look to her again for an explanation. "What? I see football players." What? When did Jenny become a football player groupie?

"What's so great about them?" Paul seems jealous? I swallow down the laugh. Paul was jealous of some unknown football players. He was freaking Paul! I shook my head and sighed. My jaw dropped when Jenny used the word vampire. I looked to Paul who didn't seem to realize her knowledge of their secret. They all chuckle and I exhale relieved since well I was going to discuss with Jenny how to tell them we knew they were vampires. Yet when Jenny blurted it out they didn't seem aware like it hadn't hit them that we knew and they hadn't told us. Somewhere between my thoughts the guys left us.

"The guys are going hunting and are going to meet us back here." I voiced this not to Jenny but to myself they were hunting and sometime told me that they would be back to find us again. Jenny merely nods probably already figuring this out for herself. I am silent and revert back to my overburdened thoughts.

"Hey Becca look who's back, guess they couldn't stay away from us, let's pay them a visit." I laugh at her tone and follow her line of sight and sure enough the football players with their matching blue sports jackets are greeted by the same cheerleaders. This time instead of the physical fighting it's going to be the way girls do their fighting with the most venomous words and comebacks that will make them want to hit us. I grin oh how I will enjoy this new environment with so many exhilarating things to do.. By no means Santa Carla will never be the same.

* * *

Question

**How do you think Laddie got into the group?**

If I like your answer I might use it to explain why he is in the group.

But

If you do not want me to use your answer just tell me and I won't.


	29. authors note

okay here is the deal. I am at upward bound and Becca is typing the next chappie. SHe told me she already has something written for it so She is now in control of it. So the next one is becca! thanks for your patience this summer. and thank you for your loyalty!

POLL!!

What is your all time favorite Lost Boys story on fanfiction?


	30. I Hope A Shark Eats You!

Okay here is another one (chappie) FINALLY! right. LOL. Well since BECCA IS TAKING EVER TO UPDATE! lol I came up with some ideas and decided to type it up. Sorry for the delay and sorry if it is short it is like midnight and since **_I_** am so dedicated I am not going to bed until i have this chappie finished! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! lol here it is guys.

Jenny's POV!

After the boys left I placed my game on the table and took off in a beeline to the group of cheerleaders and the buff football players. Becca followed close behind. "Well hello girls, long time no see huh?" I laughed and Becca smiled. I noticed one of them had a nose cast on and being a smartass I said. "Did you happen to get in a fight? Your face looks awfully bruised." I grinned after and then laughed turning to the guys.

"Well hello boys, Whats up with you guys tonight?" I asked.

"Looking for girls and found them." One said motioning to the cheerleaders. I grinned slyly and said

"Well I am a girl." Becca scoffed and muttered

"Only in your dreams." I elbowed her and smiled. The football player eyed me and then said.

"I'm not into chubby girls sorry maybe when you lose a few." I gaped at him and the said

"You will learn to keep comments like that to yourself" and then proceeded to place a well placed kick where the sun don't shine. "How do you like me now?" I asked him as he was doubled over.

"FYI, Boy she don't go for your type or any of you guys for that matter." Becca said.

"Jeez Becca just explain that I like that bad boy type and lets go find the guys shall we." I said titling my head to the side a little.

The cheerleaders just stood therand the football players had helped their friend to his feet.

"Well sorry to chat and run, but we need to go find out future bfs." I laughed and spun away. Becca followed with an amused grin on her face.

After a while of walking I got really hot so i lifted my hair off my neck and said.

"Let's go for a swim." Becca looked at me incrediously and asked

"Why?"

"Cause its like really friggin hot out and I wanna go swimming." Sighing she grabbed my arm and steered me towards the beach.

"I don't need you getting lost on me again." She muttered.

"What was that I asked her.

"Nothing, just go swim." shoving me towards the water she threw herself down on the sand and brought her knees up to her chin. I raised my eyebrows and removed my shirt and my shorts. I wore a sport bra and my green boxers I always wear.

"Nice attire Jen." Becca said. I flipped her off and walked to the edge of the water. An unexpected wave hit my legs and I yelped. "Holy shit that waters fucking cold!" I screamed. Becca roared with laughter. I shivered and muttered "Bitch" I stepped back a few steps and then with a head start plunged into the icy water. A large shiver passed through me and then I broke the surface. I then realized that the night air was indeed colder than the water and began to swim around.

"I hope a shark eats you Jenny!" Becca called to me.

"Love you too Becca!" I retorted.

Unbeknownst to the girls the boys having finished their meal had heard them and gathered to watch what they where doing. Dwayne kept his eyes trained on Jenny who was still swimming in the ocean. He loved the way her hair flowed with the running water that came off her back. He had to fight the urge to go out and swim with her. To envelope her in his arms and never let go. When David stood Dwayne was right behind him.

"That Jen girl is a bit chubby Dwayne, you sure you want to keep her?" Paul asked.

Dwayne glared hard at him and then said. "I don't care what body type she has. As long as she accepts me for me and everything else. I keep her. Plus her attitude it freakin awesome.

"Alright boys lets go get our girls and bring them home.

I climbed out of the ocean and reached for my clothes when I felt a chest against my back. I stiffened and then relaxed when I realized it was Dwayne. But I got really self concious and pulled away. "Hey Dwayne." I mumbled. I stepped away and began to pull on my shirt and then my shorts. I looked to Becca and saw David beside her. I sat down and hugged my legs. Now that I wasn't swimming I was freezing.

"So you guys ready to go home?" David asked. I nodded really fast cause I was cold and wanted to wrap up in a blanket and sleep. (swimming makes me really tired)

"Well lets go home boys... and girls" David said. standing he reached for Becca's hand and Dwayne did the same. I smiled. Then the beach erupted in light.

DUN DUN DUN CLIFFIE!! lol sorry.

SO R&R

SHOUT!

To all who have reviewed and stayed loyal even though it has been forever since we updated. HERe IS A CRAP LOAD OF MONEY!!

GOOD NIGHT EVERY ONE!!

Or good morning

or good afternoon

or good evening.

BYE BYE!

Question!!

Winner gets a gelato!

why does star (in the beginning) want to protect David when Micheal punches him? (why do you think this happens)

I might use it in the story! Becca READ OUR REVIEWS DAMN YOU DO IT NOW!!


	31. Darkness to Light

-1A/N Sorry Sorry Sorry This Chapter Took So Long I Have A Job Now Working At A Farm And I Just Couldn't Find The Time Or Have The Energy To Write.

* * *

Darkness to Light

Rebecca POV

"Jenny." I took her shoulder. "Do you think we could be cheerleaders?" Shock filled her eyes then she got my sarcasm and nodded thoughtfully and replied "Maybe we should go ask for an expert opinion." She set her newly acquired game on a picnic table I secretly hoped someone would steal it so I wouldn't have to play. Bending around Jenny wouldn't have bothered me but I knew she didn't get the highly physical game to play it with only me.

We walked toward the private circle. One skateboard and a dog that was walking its owner later. I moved between two of the jocks who were taken aback at my little shove.

"Hey girls." Preppy as I could possible be as I watched the horror-struck cheerleaders.

Jenny had chose to get between the two that we had fought. With a white cast fixed on her nose the blonde's eyes bulged out of her head in a mixture of anger and fear. The other wasn't to wise about putting on the foundation to cover the bruise under her eye I could still see the purplish tint under all the goop. I snickered at the damage that Jenny and I had caused. I smiled since black eye was about to speak but stopped each time until her mouth hung open like a fish.

"Did you happen to get in a fight? Your face looks awfully bruised." Lucy and Black Eye were traumatized about the idea of us coming back for more. But hopefully Jenny only wanted to stir up some verbal trouble and that it not come to blows. Because really I didn't have a chance with taking down four huge football players not matter how Marine I was.

"Well hello boys, What's up with you guys tonight?" I rolled my eyes like she really cared about what they did for fun. Boring.

"Looking for girls and found them." Lucy looked smug about his gesture. What a catch a stupid broken cheerleader and a huge brainless football players yeah they were make for each other.

"Well I am a girl." I couldn't help myself I wanted to get their eyes on me and not on the spot light searching Lucy. Which when they did turn my way I finished "Only in your dreams."

Without warning one of them went down to his knees. Who was definably not that skinny since he probably had bigger boobs then most girls I knew. I hated when guys called girls fat it was so low. Good thing he had them covered since I seriously wanted to kick them again to get the message across but instead I told him "FYI boy." I was belittling him to a small child. "she doesn't go for your type or any of you guys for that matter." Football players please I think Jenny would take a math geek before a football player at least the geek could help her pass math.

"Jeez Becca just explain that I like that bad boy type and lets go find the guys shall we." I could have… or I should just kick him again.. since he was getting up.

"Well sorry to chat and run, but we need to go find our future bfs." Wow Jen be more boastful why don't you but I couldn't help but have a big grin on my face when I thought about David as my boyfriend. Which was hard since what would it be like to have a vampire boyfriend. I really couldn't wait to find out.

"Let's go for a swim."

I looked around at the night life "Why?"

"Cause its like really friggin hot out and I wanna go swimming." I sighed and took a hold of her arm I didn't want us to lose each other again which was a frequent problem we were having.

"I don't need you getting lost on me again." I kidded pushing her toward the ocean. I sat down and wrote my name in the sand. Jenny was just staring at the vast ocean then proceed to undress "Nice attire Jen." Jenny and her boxers she turned before I could say anything in return to her signal.

"Holy shit that waters fucking cold!" I almost choked on my own lungs and almost died when she yet again called me a bitch in hushed tones.

"I hope a shark eats you Jenny!" I knew she wouldn't be but still I just wanted to get her going.

"Love you too Becca!" I know I grinned and looked around. The sand was cool on my hands as I leaned back to look at the stars.

A black figure was beside me as I took in the towering figure of David. Jenny was clumsily putting her t-shirt back on as Dwayne followed closely behind her. I smiled Jenny was getting eaten since Dwayne was simple devouring Jenny with his eyes I smiled. Sitting Jenny had goose bumps covering her arms

"So you guys ready to go home?" I nodded I couldn't put together two words right now since I could feel his eyes fixed on me. I lifted myself up and was immediately stunned at David's hand taking mine. I brushed myself off unable to look at them without blushing. Then I became blind as our area began radiant in light. I shielded my eyes from it.

* * *

Question??

Why do you think Star will not become a full vampire?

* * *

A Bright Idea from Rebecca

You think that if your going to change someone's life dramatically you would give them some say in what is going to happen to them and give them a chance to back out. Since Michael, Star, and Laddie were obviously all tricked into joining the group. They did not want to be vampires. Because they strongly resented being half vampire they planned to kill the head vampire (thinking it was David) to become human again. So in the end David (By Michael), Paul (By Nanook), Marko (By Edgar), Dwayne (By Sam), and Max (By Grandpa) were all slain expect Marko by the Emerson family. Ask permission to turn someone into a bloodsucker because some people will end up willing to kill you to change back. Really would it be sooo hard just to say "Michael want to be a vampire?" Sure he would be too high to understand and he wouldn't believe you anyway but still courtesy would be nice in this situation and why get him high in the first place you could have proven you were vampires and then asked "so how about it." Conclusion the lost boys didn't learn their lesson from Star or Laddie and should have waited until Max calmed HIS hormones so that he could think logically.

Which brings me to my 2nd bright idea..

Why didn't Max just trick Lucy into drinking his blood on the numerous occasions he saw her like at work or when they were on their dates?? Red Wine, Kool-Aid, or Juice anyone?? Why go though all the trouble to make your four unstable boy turn two more unstable boys into vampires first when the mother was easier to turn. And really Max you only wanted her!


	32. Guiltless and Attracted

* * *

Jenny - I know you would rather date the bad boy I was just pointing out that between a football player (who was a jerk) and a boy who was great at math you would/should pick the math geek (I use geek but math "geeks" can be hot) who would get you an A in math. LOL

I'll make Dwayne really good in math haha then you can have your bad boy and the math geek -smiles- all wrapped into one.

? Tell Us What You Think ?

* * *

-1Guiltless

Rebecca POV

Whoa! The spotlight scanned over us as an amplified voice called out. "Have you been drinking tonight?" Four cops came cautiously toward us. The same over amplified voice came tearing into my head. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

I put my hand up to shield my eyes and nodded no. How numb were they? Out of the hundreds of drunken partiers they go after the only sober ones on the beach. What were they doing anyway? I was prepared to answer questions and walk the line but when the obvious blow horn cop saw the guys standing there all grouped together looking intimidating with their biker look. Lets just say they didn't stay long and went wandering down the beach to harass some actually drunks.

I rolled my eyes very much over it. Yawning, I found Jenny grinning ear to ear.

"What?"

"We should have stolen their handcuffs."

"Awww Jen." I shoved her away.

David was beside me and got closer once we hit the boardwalk. My arm brushed his and I almost made Jenny fall over when I moved away from the contact. It was getting to be one of those awkward moments where no one spoke.

Say something.. anything damn it. I was mentally criticizing myself for not being able to think of a good conversation starter. So I gave up and listened to Jenny start talking to Dwayne who was hanging onto every word.

"So what are you two doing in Santa Carla?" David wanted me to answer, shoot.

"Ummm just sight seeing." Stupid well I guess I couldn't find a better explanation to being here expect I wished it to meet well you.

"Santa Carla has some beautiful sights maybe I could take you sometime if your going to be around for a little bit longer." He was good I had to admit.

"Yeah I did a project over Santa Cru- Carla for a school project."

"I could take you anywhere you wanted to go. I know my way around here and I know some places tourist don't go that are scenic." He wants to be alone with me. Part of me wanted to scream and leap into his arms but the other half wanted me to run away screaming.

"I would like that." I admitted.

He grinned.

Attracted 

David POV

She was only sitting on the beach while her friend was swimming but she blew me away with her beauty. I thought at first she was delicate and shy I couldn't believe this was the same girl that I heard took down three girls the day before. I did not believe it until I heard the punk's description of her. I killed him after since he made her sound ordinary. She looked magnificent in the moonlight writing the sand. I saw Paul lick his lips hungrily. One look from me and it went away. This girl was mine and from what Dwayne said the other, Jenny, he had claimed for himself.

The police came and did their monthly raid of the beach trying to clear it of all the drunks. They did this only to show face to the public that they were handling the rising crime rate by busting partiers. I shook my head and grinned; the police were so naïve thinking they were making a difference. I nodded for my boys and they gathered around me.

She was silent and nervous which was disheartening since I wanted her to be comfortable around us but more importantly me. I stayed quiet only to see if she would talk to me first as we closed in on ours bikes I decided to find out more about her.

I didn't feel guilty trying to get her alone with me. Star hadn't worked out. She simple couldn't accept being a vampire. I brought Laddie to the cave to tempt her into making her first kill. But she wouldn't kill him so to teach her a lesson I turned him but instead she made it her day to cart him around Santa Carla and convince him to hold back the thirst. I knew eventually he would succumb to his blood lust. Star was determined to remain half and probably only to torment me she chose not run away. I secretly hoped she would now that I found someone I thought would accept the gift I could give to her and to her friend.

But before that I needed to turn two others, the Emerson brothers. Max wanted to turn them first so that Lucy would be willing to join the family as he called it. It was a foolish plan since I had enough stubborn Halflings to deal with. Plus Max was all gooey eyed when he talked about her becoming out mother. Like he was our father I remembered scoffing to myself. In the end he wouldn't change his mind so I planned to trick the oldest one first then the youngest.

Max considered himself the father but really only I knew about him. I had kept his identity from my pack mates and I had to lie to them and tell them to go find there own fun while I went to talk to him. He worked threw me but let me do as I pleased as long as it didn't bother him. Which I did anyways bringing my boys around his store so that he would know that he made more 'children' besides me.

I was turned five years ago and then came Paul a year later. I found Dwayne and Marko and changed them at the same time. They all thought I was their sire but the bottle they had drank from was Max's blood.

We were young at being vampires and were in extreme danger to being hunted down. So we hid all our kills but the missing mounted and before we knew it our territory began known as the murder capital of the world. Even though the bodies of our victims wouldn't be found.

I swung myself over my bike and felt Becca slide in behind me. Her arms moved around me. I felt a surge of need and quickly buried it. I had to take my time with her make sure she was ready. What if she didn't want to become a vampire then exposed us? Even with that being the outcome I couldn't kill her. There was just something about her.

I revved my engine and made noise that my boys echoed . I sped off down the stairs and onto the beach and picked up speed. I was satisfied when she moved closer and held on tighter. She wasn't afraid of us. Neither of them were. They seemed to be already at home with four vampires and two halflings. Soon I would ask them both to become pact mates not as they are now but as vampires. Forever hopefully she will want to be mine.

* * *

What do you think of our story so far??

If you were going to be turned into a vampire whose blood would you want to change you??

Max? Marko? David? Dwayne? Paul? And why them?


	33. Not So Secret

-1Not So Secret 

Rebecca POV

"I got you girls something." Marko had walked in first and now hid something behind his back.

"What?" Jenny was all but jumping up and down in excitement.

When he revealed two notebooks with a bag full of pencils. "Jenny told us the other night that you both loved to write so I figured that you could write until we get up."

"Awww Marko that's sweet of you." We cooed. Going up to him to take our presents and gave him a hug.

"If your going to do that I'm going to get you girls a present tomorrow." Paul joked but I was suspected that we would be getting something from him. He hopped on the fountain and turned his boom box on.

"What to write Jen?" I had so many thoughts it would be nice to unload them onto paper.

"Sure." We plopped down onto the couch. I pulled my legs up and laid the notebook on my legs while Jenny handed over a pencil.

Hmmm I put my pencil to the paper and begin to free write letting it all go on the paper without thinking.

-Begin Notebook-

_I cannot begin to tell you what I have been doing these last couple days. All I can say is I'm in freaking Santa Carla. The real one not the Santa Cruz makeover where every ones an actor but with people that live in the Murder Capital of the World. How did I get here? Jenny and I both realized on our walk back from grandpa's that we had made the same wish on the same star. _

_How magic? Does magic in my world exist and if it does why don't I know about it. Do vampires, werewolves, mermaids, witches, and all that really be present there? I don't know yet how do I explain where I am currently sitting right now. On the couch inside the Lost Boys seaside cave. This is so sweet and yet I have to admit I am sort of kind of scared since I don't know what will happen to Jenny and I. If we will ever go home._

_When I picked up this notebook I just wanted to jot down some thoughts but I cannot help but to express my soul. I am afraid for Jenny and my safety in a world that isn't our own. I am excited that I get to live out my biggest desire and I get to share it with my best friend. I am tired it has been a really exhausting day and night is taking to long to get over. But I don't mind since David is watching me from his wheelchair. I kinda wish he's stop only because it's making me want to hide since I have the biggest crush on him. _

_What was I thinking about earlier David wouldn't want me he has well I laugh when I say this but he has Star which may or may not be intimate (Nope not going there) but in the end they will not work out she's to much of a kind whiney girl to ever truly belong here. Do I? No. I guess I am just like Star expect I am more intelligent. What is she proving to the guys by staying half vampire. Nothing. What am I writing now Jeeze this is getting complicated with my overzealous hormones to picking fights. _

_What the hell am I doing here with vampires. What if they kill us or wait they would have done it already but they might just want to mess with us first. I bet they get awfully bored with always picking on surf Nazis. I'm pretty hungry so I guess David heard my stomach and Jenny's and made Marko get food. Jenny is at home she looked up from her writing and told Marko to get pizza and called him our delivery boy. How is she so calm what is she writing I must find out._

_-End Notebook-_

I put my pencil down and flexed my over worked hand. Jenny is absorbed in her writing. David well I don't look his way so it makes me less likely to look stupid. In theory. I tap my pencil for a few seconds letting the sound calm me down for what I'm about to try and pull off. I maneuver my feet down to the floor and slyly place my notebook on the arm of the couch and drop my pencil on top. Then I lunge. She doesn't even have time to finish her thought. I make my escape with my prize as Jenny yells. I don't have time to read anything when fingers cover the words.

Her grasp is to tight as I pull and end up falling backwards but I somehow managed to take her notebook with me.

"Just let me read it!" I pleaded.

"No! Give it back Becca!" I roll and jump back up and start reading my back to her. I stop mid sentence when I realize she hasn't tried to stop me. I turn and find that Jenny wasn't bare handed; my abandoned notebook was clutched in her hands..

"Jenny don't do it." I cautioned. I didn't even know what I had written.

"Pay backs a bitch." Was all she said. I flew across the room with her notebook outstretched. We collided and landed on the couch. In the middle of our dance to right ourselves I looked around for my notebook. Jenny! When I searched her hands I found her void of any notebook. That's when I heard my own written thoughts.

"I cannot begin to tell you what I have been doing these last couple days. All I can say is I'm in freaking Santa Carla. The real one not the Santa Cruz makeover where every ones an actor but with people that live in the Murder Capital of the World. How did I get here? Jenny and I both realized on our walk back form grandpa's that we had made the same wish on the same star…" I froze as my two pages where read like an eulogy. What was I thinking? How do I get it back? I can't take Paul.

"Like I said Becca." Grinning in victory. He knows. They know. I was horrified and hoped that some magic power would make me disappear.

* * *

If you had 24 hours in Santa Carla. What would you do?

Be creative and make us laugh :)

Best Answer will be posted on next chapter and the chapter will be dedicated to them.

Don't forget to tell us what you think so far.


	34. Not so secret Part 2

Okay here is the next chappie sorry for the wait. ummm i will be camping august 11 so it might be a small wait. Well here it is1

Jenny's POV.

Marko came in and handed me a diary type note book and a pink inked pen. I grinned at him and said "Thanks Marko." I opened it and started writing. I skipped the whole drunk cops thing and started writing about other things on my mind

_I can't believe we are in Santa Carla. Its like a dream come true. Dwayne is even better up close. He smells so good and his abs are so sexy. I wish he would talk to me cause I want to know if he really likes me or if he just doesn't see me that way. Marko was so nice to get these notebooks for Becca and I. I never want to go home. I wonder if Becca wants to be a vampire as bad as I do. I can see she is done writing. I wonder how many mistakes she has made.(I FOUND SOME IN THE ACTUALLY THING SHE WROTE LAST CHAPPIE!) I see her putting her note book down. She's probably going to talk to Laddie._

Before I had even finished my note book was ripped from my hands. I held on as long as i could before Becca ripped it from me and landed on her ass.

"Just let me read it!" She whined.

"No Becca give it back!" I didn't know what I would do if Dwayne read what I wrote. I would probably die of embarrasment. I looked around and spotted her notebook lying on the arm of the couch. I snatched it up and waved it around.

"Jenny don't do it." She said.

"Pay back's a bitch ain't it?" I asked mockingly. Next thing I knew she was flying towards me and we crashed onto the couch. I fought her so she would get off and I could grab my notebook. I never even realized that hers was no longer in my hands.

Then I heard her own written thoughts being read outloud.

"I can not begin to tell you what I have been doing these last couple days. All I can say is I'm in freaking Santa Carla. The real one. not the Santa Cruz makeover where everyone's an actor, but with people that live in the murder capital of the world. How did I get here? Jenny and I both realized on our walk back from Grampa's that we made a wish on the same star..." Becca and I both froze. I almost wanted to laugh out loud but that would not have been safe in any way shape or form. Instead I stood there and listened.

"Like I said Becca." I hissed. By the look on her face I could tell she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. I had absolutely no problem with the boys knowing. But Becca wanted it kept secret. Well It was out now. Paul stood grinning as he read aloud.

I just hoped My note book lay forgotten somewhere and didn't get read. Now that would literally suck.

And as they say Pay back's a motherfucker.

So I have made my choice on who won the poll thingy Becca put up. It is...dun dun dun dun... MARIAH OF THE CRIMSON FLAME!! CONGRATS!!

Becca your turn!!

LOL READ AND REVIEW!!


	35. Our Confession

-1Our Confession 

Rebecca POV

"You girls know about us?" David was standing now. I nodded, finding his icy blue eyes soft and thoughtful.

"It's a long and well complicated explanation to why we know." I saw Paul step on his cigarette and blow smoke out of mouth. Then he plopped down onto the fountain like he was about to hear a good story before bedtime. "What we are about to say will change the future." I turned towards Jenny. "But you already did Jenny back at Grandpa's house taking down all those horns."

"Don't you dare accuse me-

"I'm not Jen I'm just saying that we have already altered destiny." But David will be saved. How do you explain to people that their life was a script that ended in their graphic deaths. "I can only ask that you trust us and that when we ask you to do certain things or if we warn you that you take our words and follow them."

"Who are you really?" Distrust came from Marko who was just in time to hear my plea. The half pepperoni half green pepper pizza lay forgotten on the fountain.

"My name is Rebecca and I was born on April of 1989 which I know is two years from now but I'm nineteen that's the truth. Paul snorted in disbelief I was annoyed and snorted in retort and I looked at Paul "You don't believe is that's fine but you guys fly and drink blood to survive you think that we are crazy," I couldn't deal with this so I found Jenny's hand and with oddly no protest began to leave.

"Wait." David had come forward blocking our way. "You can't just drop this on us and expect us to be fine with it." I bit my lip he was right even I didn't believe what I was saying it was to impossible. He looked at his group. "This is what we're going to do.."

"They left us without really telling us why." I told Jenny.

"They were going to find Star and Laddie."

I shook my head. "David had something else in mind while they were out.." But what? "They were using that as an excuse don't you see?" She just looked at me in confusion. I let myself fall onto the bumpy couch and put my hands through my already dirty hair.

"Star probably ran off with Laddie anyway." Jenny mumbled to herself.

"No they went to the concert that was playing yester-" I jumped to my feet. "David? He went to follow out Max's order with Michael!" I was now pacing "He's going to come back with them."

"Becca-" We didn't have to say anymore. We had to stop it. "How?" Jenny was panicking now I tried to remain calm however.

"We could tell them not to- they wouldn't listen to us now they don't trust us. We could somehow scare Michael off or tell him not to drink from the bottle because if he didn't drink from it he wouldn't turn-" Then it hit me. No bottle. No drinking. No turning. "Jenny get the bottle we have to dump it before they return."

So there we were leaning over the railing with the opened bottle in my hands ready to pour it into the ocean. What a waste I thought then scolded myself for thinking that again. I turned the bottle upside-down and the crimson liquid drained and soon disappear in the salty blue waters.

"Hope we didn't make vampire starfish or anything." I forced a smile. My heart was pounding. They will be pissed at us. We heard the bikes coming and we scurried back to replace the bottle. We wound up jumping onto the couch and pretending that we were just relaxing the whole time but our hearts were going to give us away.

My suspicion was correct when Michael came wandering in looking out of place next to the bad boy vampire gang. I hoped that they would forgive us and not kill us for going behind their backs.

"So check it out, Mikey." At that Jenny and I lost some of the tension we were feeling as we laughed at our favorite live. When David nodded to Marko like a drunk I sobered up and realized what was about to happen.

Walking was hard when you felt sick with fear. "David?" I felt like I had come to admit I had misbehaved and knew I might get punished for it. "Don't do it." Either he was playing dumb or he really didn't know but he was to smart to pull of playing stupid. "Please don't-" The forewarning was stuck in my throat and he looked annoyed. On impulse I set my shaking hand on his and looked deep within his eyes. "please David trust me." I whispered. He looked at me for a long time even when Marko tried urgently to get his attention moments later.

David looked past me and observed Michael who was now ready to be easily tricked to be turned. Even without the bottle they could turn him I had to make David grasp that it would be a dim-witted idea.

"Dwayne, Paul. Bring Michael and his bike back home. I will have to think about this some more." What now? I thought do a cartwheel? Scream for joy? But I just stood there unable to comprehend that it wasn't happening I had stopped it. I wasn't sure what to do next after Dwayne helped Michael out of the cave and Paul following close behind to carry the bike.

Marko set the gemmed bottle in David lap instantly getting his interest. David found my eyes. I gulped. Would we be chastised for disposing of the blood?

"You did this?" Indicating the empty bottle in his hand.

"Yes we had to!" That came out a little more forceful then I intended.

"Why?" His tone wasn't anger but in distrust.

I cringed. "I can't tell you."

"Becca lets just tell them." Jenny now speaking up.

"Yes, Please do." David set back in his wheelchair.

"Michael-" I took a deep breath. "Will not accept being a vampire and would have killed you." I rushed this out and hoped I made sense in my ramble. I took some swallow breaths so I wouldn't pass out.

"How would you know?" Marko accused.

"Because.." I faltered.

"You guys are a movie." Jenny explained. David and Marko glanced at each other then snickered.

"We can prove it." Jenny remarked.

"How can you?" David was searching both our faces.

"Ummm.." Jenny looked to me.

"You, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne are vampires while Star and Laddie-" Who I hadn't noticed until now "are only half." He nodded like everyone knew this about them. "Max." He went to uninterested to shocked. With one word one name I had somewhat convinced him that I knew more then he once thought.

He leaped to his feet instantly and took my shoulders and pulled me roughly against him. I felt his cool breath in my ear. "So we are a movie huh?"

I gulped and murmured "Yeah."

At that time Dwayne and Paul had just walked in and surveyed the scene. I tensed when David lowered his head to nuzzle my neck. He slowly moved away but still holding me as he peered into my eyes. "How did this movie end?"

I bit my lower lip and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You all die." He looked back to Marko who understood what was going on. The looked back to me "You want to save us?" It hurt that is was a question.

"Yes, that's why you cannot change Michael or Sam. Ever."

"Plus their Grandpa is a secret vampire slayer." Jenny added. I started to laugh. I was so tense it felt nice then a trapped tear fell down my cheek. David brushed it away and took my chin; his blue eyes simple sparking.

"So you have a crush on me do you?" He asked lightly amused. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"CRUSH! She's totally in love with you! She talks about you ALL the time!" Jenny bellowed.

"Jenny!" God blabber mouth much but I couldn't be mad. He already knew. Not that my very accurate David obsession wasn't a bit much.

While David explained everything to Paul and Dwayne; Jenny and I climbed into bed. Star who I had forgotten about earlier was staring at me. She looked calm and Laddie was asleep the moment I tucked him in. His last words though made me feel like the true monster of this story.

"Becca what's going to happen to me?"

My words were futile "I'm not sure Laddie."

Because of me his childhood would be destroyed. I would ruin Star's future and even though Jenny and I bashed her. I understood her better now that she was a real person not the made up character in the Lost Boys. She didn't want to be a killer. I couldn't hold the hate I had towards her anymore. Yet my darkest desire was for me to become a vampire. Could I take a human life? I tossed an turned careful not to wake Jenny I realized that I would already be a killer that I wanted to save blood thirsty monsters that killed for pleasure. I cried myself to sleep. I had made a mistake.

What is you favorite chapter in our story and why?


	36. Sneak Peek

Okay I am finally updating!! YAY!! any way at the end of the chappie I will have some bad news. and it could be good (in a way) i guess. any way. yeah here it is!!

Jenny's POV!

"You guys know about us?" David asked. I stepped back out of his reach. I nodded but he never looked my way.

"Its long and complicated in a way." Becca said. Paul put his cigarette out with his boot and sat on the fountain. I looked away.

"What we say will change the future." I said. Dwayne looked at me and then back at Becca.

"But you already did Jen, Back at Grampa's house taking down all the horns."

"Don't you dare accuse me-" I started to say. she interrupted me. Grrrr.

"I'm not Jen I'm just saying that we've already altered destiny." she paused. "I can only ask that you trust us and that when we ask you to do certain things or if we warn you that you take are words and follow them." she finished.

"Who are you really?" Marko asked distrustfully. I sighed and went to speak but Becca beat me to it.

Becca described herself and then said. "You don't believe us that's fine. But you guys fly and drink blood to survive and you think we are crazy." Becca stopped and grabbed my hand. I didn't resist, I really didn't think Dwayne would like me after that so I turned to follow.

"Wait."David moved to block our way. "You can't just drop this on us and expect us to be fine with it." Becca bit her lip. This is what we are going to do..."

TIME SKIP!!

" They left us without really telling us why." Becca said to me.

"They were going to find Star and Laddie." I said scornfully.

Becca shook her head. "David had something in mind while they were out. they were using it as an excuse. Don't you see?" I looked at her in complete and utter confusion.

Becca let her self fall on to the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

"Star probably ran away with Laddie anyway." I mumbled. I rested my head in my hands. My long hair made a curtain around my face.

"No they went to the concert that was playing yerter-"Becca jumped me by jumping up. "David? He went to follow out Max's order with Micheal!" She started pacing. "He's going to be coming back with them!"

"Becca-" We didn't have to say anymore. We both knew we had to stop it. "How?" I was beginning to panic now. I could see Becca was fighting to remain calm.

Well we knew what to do. Grabbing the bottle we left the cave to go to the cliffs. Becca took a deep breath and tipped the bottle upside down.

"I hope we didn't make vampire starfish or anything." I said. Becca smiled and I could tell it was forced.

We heard the bikes and Becca and I ran for the couch. I knew we would be given away from our heart beats. Thats when Micheal came in looking a tad bit lost. I almost smiled at him but I looked away.

David went into his spiel and this time I stayed silent.

"So check it out.. Mikey!" Paul said. It sent shivers up my spine. it was the good kind. David looked at Marko and told him to get the wine. Becca stood and went to talk to him. I didn't hear what she was saying, but then David said.

"Dwayne, Paul. Bring Micheal and his bike back home. I will have to think about this some more."

I shook my head and then watched the scene unfold. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Marko set the gemmed bottle in David's lap instantly getting his interest. David looked at Becca and I cringed. uh oh what now?

"You did this?" Indicating the empty bottle in his hand.

"Yes we had to!"

'calm down Becca' I wanted to say. Instead I held my tongue.

"Why?" His tone wasn't anger but in distrust.

"I can't tell you."

"Becca lets just tell them." I said now speaking up.

"Yes, Please do." David set back in his wheelchair.

"Michael-" Becca took a deep breath. "Will not accept being a vampire and would have killed you."

"How would you know?" Marko accused.

"Because.." Becca faltered.

"You guys are a movie." I explained. David and Marko glanced at each other then snickered.

"We can prove it." I remarked I was a little peeved at them right now.

"How can you?" David was searching both our faces.

"Ummm.." I looked to Becca for some help.

"You, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne are vampires while Star and Laddie are only half." Here Becca had paused and then she said the one word that could have killed us both!

"Max."

David leaped to his feet instantly and took Becca's shoulders and pulled herroughly against him.

"So we are a movie huh?"

Becca visibly gulped and murmured "Yeah."

At that time Dwayne and Paul had just walked in and surveyed the scene. I saw Becca tense when David lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. He slowly moved away but still holding me as he peered into my eyes. "How did this movie end?"

Becca bit her lower lip and then said "You all die." David looked back to Marko who understood what was going on. The looked back to Becca

"You want to save us?"

"Yes, that's why you cannot change Michael or Sam. Ever."

"Plus their Grandpa is a secret vampire slayer."I added. Becca started laughing and I smiled for real this time.

"So you have a crush on me do you?" David asked. lightly amused. Blood rushed to Becca's cheeks and I grinned evilly.

"CRUSH! She's totally in love with you! She talks about you ALL the time!" I bellowed.

"Jenny!" Becca exclaimed.

While David explained everything to Paul and Dwayne; Becca and I climbed into bed.

I fell almost instantly asleep. I mumbled a faint "goodnight" to the guys and then was out like a light.

TIME SKIP!!

I woke up around late afternoon and Becca being Becca was passed out cold on the bed. And yet she complains about me being lazy and sleeping all the time. I growled and shook out my hair. It felt greasy and I scrunched up my face.

Then I got a really brilliant idea.( well I thought it was brilliant.) I shook Becca until she looked at me. "Get up!" I said.

"GO to hell. I am sleeping" She rolled over and fell back asleep.

Over in the corner I spotted a bucket and grinned. "Perfect." I murmured.

I grabbed the bucket and ran outside. Filling it with sea water was the easy part the hard part was getting it back down the stairs. When I managed that all I had to do was drag it to the bed and then BAM! Becca sat straight up and glared at me.

"Run." was all she said. I did and she still caught me. SHe started punching me and I tried to get out.

"Becca stop!" I cried.

She finally backed off and I sat up. "Sorry" I said. " I needed to wake you up. I have an idea!" I said. She looked at me and I grinned.

"What is it?" She growled. I grinned and said.

"Let's go see the guys while they are sleeping!"

Becca gave me a blank look and and then it dawned on her."OMG! Let's go what the hell are we waiting for?"

Grabbing my hand she pulled me to the smaller cave and pushed me through. I tried as much as I could to avoid the spiders and when a particullarly large one fell on me Becca smacked it and it crunched.

"Quit being a baby!" She said. I stuck my tongue out at her and continued on. I almost fell through the other side. Becca laughed and then I looked up.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked. Becca stifled a laugh.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." I said. Becca laughed and then I sat down. Their feet looked deformed and I wondered what they were dreaming about. After a while I got up left. Becca folowed.

Dwayne's POV!

I felt Jenny's presnce enter the cave and I relaxed I wondered what they were doing in here. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to get up and hang around with her. Something didn't feel right. I felt like she thought I didn't like her anymore. Well I would clear that up tonight at the board walk.

Okay ready for the bad news. Becca is gonna be leaving soon I get to write both our point of views and so on so you will have to bear with me and I will be gone for the next six days. Camping. So I am gonna put up two chapters and then Becca can put up a couple for now.

POLL!!

For those who have seen BOTH Lost Boys movies which one is your fave a why! I will report in the next chappie I put up when I get BACK!!

PEACE!


	37. Dress to Impress Part 1

Okay here is the second chappie I promised! Sorry it took a long time I left earlier then expected! Well Sit back and enjoy!

JENNY"S POV!

"I need to go get better clothes!" I moaned as we hung around the cave. With Star still aleep and Laddie out of the question I was really bored!

"Well, let's go shopping!" Becca said standing up. I just gave her a look that said.

'How?' She looked at me and then said. "How did we get food?" I laughed outright and stood with her. She linked our arms and led me from the cave.

As we walked we saw a lot of wierd looking kids around. "They kinda scare me." I mumbled. Becca laughed and I elbowed her.

"We are living with a bunch of vampires and your scared of a bunch of kids." I glared at her and then sat on a bench. "I think we ought to seperate and don't give me that look its only about two hours before the boys will be joining us. So get your self some clothes and whatever else you want." I growled but left her standing there chuckling after my retreating form.

As I walked guys gave me suggestive looks and I glared each one down. I was wishing Dwayne was here when I saw a store that sold pants and shirts.When no one was looking I grabbed three pairs of pants and four shirts. I also grabbed a pair of boots and ran from the store. No one ran after me so I figured I was in the green. I walked by some guy and snatched his pocket knife. Then I raced for the beach. Man it was HOT! I dropped my possesions and took off my shirt and my shorts still in only a bra and boxers. I switched open the knife and brought it to my hair.

"Owwwww" I moaned as I sucked in a breath. Maybe I should have grabbed apair of scissors and used those instead of a knife. It frickin pulled my hair out never mind cut it. After I was finished I could literally fell my scalp. I could probably spike it if I really wanted to.

Then I stood and shook my head. Then I brushed my hair through with my fingers and then ran for the water. By now it was dark and all the surfers were gone. I dived into the water and let it slide across my skin. It felt like smooth silk and I reveled in it until I had to surface..

When I did so I saw Becca sitting by my stuff I laughed and motioned for her to join me in the water. She obliged and dived right in.

"Holy crap this waters frickin cold!" She screamed and I giggled childishly. That's when I heard the motors roaring across the beach. Smiling I turned to Becca. "Watch this." I turned onto my belly and floated face down.

"You little flirt." She said. I smiled and tiny bubbles escaped my mouth. I heard the engines being cut and then Becca running to shore and the I pictured her motioning to my floating form. I heard some one crashing through the water and then I started laughing so hard I inhaled water and then I really started choking. I felt my face go blue and then I felt arms wrap around me and the heave upwards.

Water spilled from my mouth and then I started coughing really hard and I had to lean on the person behind me to stay on my feet in the water.

"Damn woman you scared me half to death." Dwayne rumbled in my ear. I smiled sheepishly and made my way to the beach to sit near the fire Paul had made. I was freezing after my little episode. My clothes lay beside Becca I was just to lazy to move and get them so I sat there and suffered.

"Damn girl, how can you hold your breath that long?" Paul asked. I grinned pervertedly and said

"Practice." The all laughed and I looked around the fire at each face there was. It went from right to left. Me, Dwayne, Paul,Marko Becca, adn then David. David had captured Becca's hand and was staring into the fire. Becca kept stealing glances and I grinned. I shivered once more and then Dwayne shifted and I felt his jacket enveloped me. It was so warm and I couldn't resist the urge to sniff it. It smelled musky and woodsy. I was almost intoxicated by it.

unconsiosly I leaned against Dwayne and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my hip and I snuggled closer. He was so warm. My eyes opened and I stared up at him and then fell asleep. Some time later I was jostled awake and helped onto Dwayne's Bike then the cool air washed over my skin. But I never felt it. All I felt was body heat radiating from Dwayne.

When we reached the cave I was plucked from the bike and helped down through the entrance of the cave."Are you awake?" Dwayne asked me. I nodded and when he went to lay me down I hung on to him like a giant big teddy bear.

"Don't leave tonight. Stay here with me." I begged. He grinned and lay beside me on the bed.

Fine I will stay Jen, just cause you asked me too." I drifted off to sleep curled against him and a smile on my face.

Okay there it is next one is Becca's I will let you all know when Becca leaves either me or her will so R&R! PLEASE!


	38. Dressed to Impress Part 2

**Dressed to Impress - Part Two**__

Rebecca POV

We were out of control the entire way to the boardwalk. Shouting articles of clothing that we wanted to get.

"I think the off shoulder top is sexy." I mused.

"I should cut my hair. It's bugging me." Then we discussed hair then the accessories like the big bows to the wild tossed hairstyles popular in the 80's.

"I have a couple don'ts first no shoulder pads those are not hot on anyone and second ditch the clown makeup."

"Aww Becca don't you want to fit in?"

"If that's what it takes then Hell No."

"I'm just messin' with you." I elbowed her. The boardwalk came with a rush of an assorted group of people. "They kinda scare me."

I snorted and replied "We are living with a bunch of vampires and your scared of a bunch of kids." I laughed off the pain in my gut and watched Jenny walk away. I turned and marched into a clothing store called Sweet Paradise. It was clearly a female only zone.

"Hmmm.." Fingering through a rack of skirts with little interest then took out a couple pieces that had caught my eye. "Why not." I folded them over my arm and continued my shopping or rather stealing. I found a dark green off shoulder top and took a light blue one as well. The pants were the hardest since I could tell whether of not they would fit. Throwing three pairs of blues jeans and a couple pair of cargo pants that I favored over my arm I moved to the more delicate stealing needs. I took 15 pairs of panties and turned around and took ten more just in case Jenny forgot. Underpants were a necessity. I had a mountain of clothing in my arms and decided to press my luck with a black beaded and a chain necklace that I stripped of the price tags and put on. "Hmmm.." Many items later I was ready to leave and find Jenny who hopefully wasn't picking any fights. I was so not in the mood to fight today.

With it overflowing suspiciously simply walked out the door and no one tried to stop me. I had found a huge abandoned shopping bag that had Sweet Paradise written over some beautiful island scene. . "How do I keep getting away with this stuff?" I shrugged "Well as long as I do." I was scorching out and the sun was setting. "Where would Jenny go." Then I knew and strolled down the crowded path and hit multiply people with my massive bag.

The beach was surprisingly bare expect for a heap of clothing that sat unguarded in the sand. I looked up and saw Jenny splashing around in the ocean. I let myself sit and put the bag next to me waiting for Jen to come out of the water. I shook my head at Jenny's motioning hand. I didn't want to swim right now… maybe later I thought to myself. Then the water looked to inviting and I slipped off my shirt and pants and jumped into the frighting cold water of the Pacific. "Holy crap this waters frickin' cold!" Shouldn't have yelled that so loud. We swarm for awhile and I won a slash fight she had started in the first place.

"Watch this." What? Then the bike motors came to my realization. She flipped over face down. "You little flirt." Knowing she probably wanted some mouth to mouth. I was going to say something sarcastic to make fun of her but they were already there. It wasn't a award winning performance by any means but it got the desired result. "Help! Jenny she is in trouble do something." I watched Dwayne fly literally into the water and save Jenny.

Then I grasped that I was very much exposed. I flew as much as a human could back to my clothing and in a clown like performance managed to put my pants and shirt back on my wet body. Jenny managed to get herself in Dwayne's jacket and in his arms. I sat across from them and shivered. Hand hand what is happening he has my hand should I pull it away no that is stupid and rude as thoughts raced threw me. I looked to Jenny and mentally asked what do I do?

"Okay boys lets go." I pulled my hand away instantly and got up and retrieved my stolen merchandise.

"You girls go shopping?" Paul asked eying my bag with curiosity.

"No just like carrying it around ." My remark made him grin. At least he understood my big mouth. I shook my head.

"Put that in front of me so you can hold on.." David was by his bike looking at me with my safety in mind. I nodded and handed him the bag. He didn't sneak a peek like I thought he would. I hopped on behind him and we took off. I wasn't that tired and found that my side of the bed had already been filled by Dwayne.

Becca you can come back out with us if your not tired." Marko asked while he threw a pigeon in the air and walked to the entrance. I placed the bag on the couch and looked to David who was calmly awaiting my answer. "Umm Sure."

"Come Rebecca lets have some fun." I gave Paul a look and grinned at his confusion..

"Come Paul I'll show you guys how to have some good clean fun." This was going to be entertaining time. Paul looked almost hurt at the mention of clean fun. I crooked my head and looked at him cute. He couldn't resist my charms.

"Hey Rebecca ride with me."

Marko gave me his smile I just couldn't resist his charms. "Yeah okay."

OKAY I POSTED THIS FOR BECCA WHO BY THE WAY IS LEAVING US ALL ALONE!! HOW COULD YOU JUST WAIT TILL YOU READ THAT EMAIL I SENT YOU WOMAN!! ANY WAY YEAH HOPE YOPU ENJOYED I WILL BE TYPING MORE SINCE I HAVE TWO STUDY HALLS!! R&R!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	39. Free of Charge and And Never Let Her Go

-1Free of Charge 

_Rebecca POV_

I clung to Marko for dear life as the pace of our trip back to Santa Carla made everything just blur by. Once I got off Marko's bike I secretly thought "Thank god that's over."

"You okay Becca?" Marko looking at me as he set his bike against the cement wall.

"I'm fine really. Really." I emphasized to the three worried vampires.

"So what are we going to do." Paul turned on the spot and was in my face. Taken aback "UMMM.." His smoky breath was like a sedative and was making my knees wobbly. A hand took the small of my back and shifted me so that I moved around Paul and up the stairs to the congested boardwalk.

"Could I have a ride on someone's back or something?" Smiling like an angel as David seemed to be comprehending this request.

"I will." Paul strolled in front of me and waited for me to get on. I shrugged and moved to his back and put my arms onto his shoulders and jumped up. He caught my legs and I snuggled closer so as not to fall on my butt. We walked forward and girls were envision of my closeness with me getting a piggyback ride from Paul and all. I think that they would have murdered me to take my place. "Want to fly?"

"What? I mean no!" I tried to get off and my attempts only made him chuckle.

"I didn't mean now."

"Jeeze you scared me." I took some calming breaths and then said. "Well sure later ... with Jen she would murder me if I went flying without her." They grinned.

"So where to?"

"Some where I can get a hold of poster board and a permanent marker think you guys can handle that?"

"Yes I can get them. Wait here." David sauntered off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Get five poster boards and a couple markers please." I shouted. I bent down to Paul's ear and whispered "Paul."

"What?"

I smirked "I can't tell you."

"Oh you can't." He started to leap up into the air less than humanly but no so much that people would guess he wasn't human. I started to laugh "Stop." Up. "It's." Down. "A surprise." Up. "I swear." Down. "I will tell - you."

"Paul stop your going to hurt her." We both froze and looked to David whose hands where full.

"Now look away while I set it all up." I scrambled off Paul before he started bouncing me around again.

I had Disturba by Rihanna stuck in my head the whole time I filled the neon posters with black letters. I had always wanted to do this but never had the chance or nerve to do it.

"Done." I clicked the cap of dead marker and threw both of them in the trash. "Here are your signs and I dare you to hold them up and do as it says free of charge." I looked the 'what the hell' looks when they read their posters.

"Free Hugs?" Marko questioned.

"Yes."

"Why-" Marko started.

"Are you not **man** enough to give a simple hug." I challenged. His eyes narrowed and he became determined to show me up. This was not a side I got from him in the movie but it was sexy.

"So are we doing it?"

"Hell yeah I think I could spread the love to some ladies." Paul said.

"We are giving only hugs Paul." Marko ribbed.

"Yet they will what more.." He held up his sign and I did the same almost not going threw with it since it was weird but whatever. A group of teen girls came wandering by and caught the lime green signs being held by the guys with interest.

"Sure I could use a hug." She teased as she walked up to David and the others followed suit. Paul even grabbed his poor girl's butt yet really she was just flattered by it secretly. I rolled my eyes at Paul.

"Paul would you calm down next your going to be humping the girl's leg."

"Do you think she would let me." He said seriously.

"Ewe Paul. Virgin ears please." Disturbed mentally.

When two guys walked by they stopped dead in front on me. "Why not." They nodded and came over shifting themselves to give me a double hug.

"I think I needed that." One said smiling.

I smiled back. "Well have a good night guys." They wandered away. Then Paul started the contest to see who could get the most and wow they were competitive with each other. But in the end I won with 59 hugs and got my 60th from a small boy who gave me one of his lollypops.

"That's right bow to me." Bragging as Paul lost by only three and David who was steering clear of most of the giggling girls was in last place.

"You didn't even try to hug people." I mumbled to him when he passed. He stopped and his blue eyes looked scheming. "No to what ever you are thinking."

"Come on can't we stay a couple more minutes.." Paul was getting into this. He was probably going to win he had working this strategy where he caught the girls eye and made her all melt-tee up so she just had to come over and give him a hug. Very effective.

"We have to get back to the cave." I breathed a sigh of relief hopefully David forgot.

I should have know he didn't forget he already had his plan.

And Never Let Her Go 

_David's POV_

"You didn't even try to hug people." I stopped and let her voice float threw me. I had no idea what she wanted to do when we left the cave but I would never would have dreamed of her need to give free hugs. I didn't bother to compete and hung back just to watch her spread her kindness. The free hugs was a success as passersby couldn't continue without giving a hug. They walked away in high spirits from the simple act of thoughtfulness. I was easy to see from their smiles and to hear from their calming heart. In that hour I intended to make her at home in our cave and in just those few seconds and never let her go.

Poll:

Free Hug

If you could hug either Paul, Marko, and David and I suppose I have to add me as well who would you hug if you could only get one hug.

This will be my last chapter that I will write myself. Jenny will continue without me as I am leaving for Boot Camp the 21st of September. Wish me Luck. And Jenny Have fun with this story. I know I had a blast just coming up with it. Love you girly. Be good (if possible) and work hard in school (You better girl) I WILL MISS YOU!! No worries and please be happy. : ) I will be okay.


	40. What do you really think of me?

okay well time for a little update on our chappie. Becca is gone for now she will be back after boot camp. so hope you like wat i have to do!!

I lay silently for a long moment beforeI whispered "Hey Dwayne are you still up?"

Dwayne mumbled a faint "yes" and then sat up to look at her. "Why?" I shrugged and looked over into the corner.

"Do you think we could go sit up on the cliff for a while. I like to look at the stars and the moon when I think. And right now I really need toi think about some things."

Dwayne nodded and lifted himself up off the bed and turned to help me get up. I gave a small smile and looked away. I am really shy when it somes to guys. Hand in hand we walked up to the cliffs. I was the first to sit. Then Dwayne sat beside me though he kept to hime self . I was a little upset about this but kept my thoughts to myself about the whole deal.

We sat for the longest time before I spoke up. "Hey uh I have to ask you something if you don't mind I mean." I said. Dwayne gave me a trange look but nodded his head.

"Shoot." he said. I closed my eyes and thought about how I was going to say this and then I whispered

"WHat do you really think of me?" Dwayne gtave me a shocked expression before he sioghed and then said...

**With Becca:**

""Well we had out fun let's crash a party!" Paul exclaimed. I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. It was David who spoke up.

"Oh keep it in your pants Paul. We don't need to know what exactly you mean by that." I smirked and tossed a smug look Marko's way as if to say "See I have nothing to say" Marko smiled and said

"I wonder what Dwayne and Jen are doing." Paul retorted with

"We already know what they are doing" I slapped him and growled

"Jen would never do that and apparently I am the only one who knows that." I spun on my heal and stalked off. David followed and then Marko. Paul stood dumbstruck as we did this.

**Back with Me and Dwayne:**

"Uh. Well Ummm. I really like you though I never expected you to ask me that." He laughed I sighed in relief and blushed furiously. Then from down in the cave I heard the opening notes of "Welcome to the jungle" by Guns and roses and got up. I remember how Axl Danced in the video and as the opening beat played I started to dance and sing to it. Dwayne looked amused and got up to join me. I laughed and continued dancing and singing.

"Wow you know this song?" he asked. I nodded laughing. In my itme its on a channel called VH1 Classic. Its all 80's music and I have all the songs I love recorded. Don't ask I have no patience to explain.

Dwayne laughed and we continued dancing to various songs. Then a really nice slow song came on and I stopped I love this song.

"these dreams" by Heart Played. Dwayne grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yes sir you may." I said adn then curtseid. We slow danced until the others drove up and then before they showed up in person Dwayne kissed me for a long moment. I was so flustered that all I could mnanage was a small " Hi Becca" when she said the same to me.

I have never been kissed before but that was an adreniline rush. The htree boys stifled thier laughter and went down to the cave. Becca followed.

" So does this mean we are together?" He asked. I blushed again my cheeks turning rose red.

"I guess so?" Dwayne roared with laughter and enveloped me in a hug and another kiss. I smiled and then leaned against him to watch the moon. When it began to sink below the horizon we entered the cave. Becca lay in bed already asleep. Dwayne gave me one last kiss then entered his cave. I smiled and touched my lips.

"You tramp." Becca said I laughed and Looked at her.

"And your a slut. Have a good night Becca."

"Yeah smae to you Jen"

THen we both sunk into unconsciousness.

So tell me wat you thought. Please be nice!!


	41. Assisnation

Okay here is another chapter to Chance of a Lifetime. Its late and I want Becca to be in here for once lol. Anyway here it is

Assasination

Becca's POV (filler chapter for now)

Jen woke every one up at dusk exclaiming that she had an idea and she was litterally bouncing off the walls.

"Jen what is your great idea?" David asked. I looked to her and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. She held out thirty different colored sharpie markers.

"Where the hell did you get those?!" Paul yelled. Jen grinned at him

"I bet you got them when we stole all that paper from the store no?" Jen nodded as her grin grew bigger. SHe nodded.

"And I have an amazing idea." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I asked. she smiled evilly.

"Assasination." She said. I laughed outright and then grabbed a marker.

"Where do we play this game?" I asked.

"The boardwalk." The boys just stood by as we talked to each other.

"So uh, what's your plan Paul asked us.

"Uh in our hometown Jen came up with a plan or game as she calls it that we all have markers and we come up behind people and swipe a marker across thier throat and yel "Assasination!" and then run. We can't kill other assisns so we are all a team." I paused. Jen spoke up.

"We can't kill people other assisns have killed okay. So choose your marker and let's go." Dwayne chose Black along with Jen. David chose green, Paul chose blue and Marko chose yellow, Good thing we had enough colors.

AT THE BOARDWALK!!

"Ok we all split up and "Kill" other people, We just can't get caught if we do we are out. Let's Go!!" Jen and Dwayne and Paul ran off leaving me with David and Marko.

"WHat the hell are we supposed to do again?" David asked. He looked seriously lost. I laughed and uncapped my marker.

"This" I whispered. I went up behind a person and swiped the marker across thier throat and yelled "Assasination!!" Then I ran back to the guys."THats what we have to do!" I exclaimed of all the things Jen makes me do this is the funnest.

With Jen and Dwayne and the others.

"SO how many have you gotten Paul." I asked. Paul grinned.

"THey are all girls if you must ask." I rolled my eyes and looked to Dwayne.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the lips. Paul groaned and walked in the other direction. I laughed and snuck up behind a fat guy. I sliced the marker across his throat and yelled "Assasination!" When he turned around I gasped. It was Vernon Beasly. Dwayne grabbed my arm and yanked me away and through the crowd.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He yelled. I was laughing the whole time. WE met up at the beach after having to seperate when the frog creeps intervined. THere was a radio there and I turned it on. Eventually Becca and the others would find us. For now though I wanted to dance. Dwayne was in the water washing marker of his throat. ahahahahahaha I got him when he wasn't looking.

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease

Chorus:

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

Chorus

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!

Dwayne caught me when I was spinning and trapped me in his arms.

"We are in a jungla are we not?" I asked. He nodded,

"I bvelieve you danced to that song last night no?" He asked. I giggled and blushed.

"Your point?" I asked.

Just then "Poison" by Alice cooper came on and Dwayne started singing

iframe width"300" height"250" src"g./ad.php?dohtml&zid18117&wd300&ht250&targettop" frameborder"0" scrolling"no" allowtransparency"true" hspace"0" vspace"0"a href"g./ad.php?doclk&zid18117&wd300&ht250&pairas" target"top"img style"border:0px;" src"g./ad.php?doimg&zid18117&wd300&ht250&pairas" alt"i" width"300" height"250"/a/iframe

Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, and I don't wanna break these chains  
Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
Just wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
I wanna love you, I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

I broke out in laughter and he ended up kissing me. "Hey! No Fair !" I exclaimed.

"Yeah Share that love Girl!" Paul yelled I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto the sand.

With Becca!!

"We need to find Jen!" Marko said as we tallied out "kills"

"Where do you think they are?" I asked

"Beach!" Both answered.

"There ya go!" I yelled then I started off in the main direction of the beach latched onto David's wrist.

So tell me wat you think please!! Jenny Lynn


	42. Public Announcment

Oaky here is another chapter from me!!!(jenny) This is in becca's pov so please tell me if you think I messed it up and I will try better next time!

PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT

When the guys woke up they wanted to go to the boardwalk . Jen was all up for it. She had spiked her hair and applied some eyeliner and a reddish colored eyeshadow.

"Hey Becca where are those pants I stole yesterday or the day before when ever the hell I got them?" Paul started laughing at her and I smiled. Jen is forever losing things.

"I don't know?" I said pulling on my sneakers. David watched me the entire time I did this.

Dwayne emerged from the smaller cave. He usually slept later than anyone else here besides Jen sometimes. He made his way to jen and talked to her in whispers for a minute before going to his couch.

I didn't miss the way he stared at her or the way he never did anything wrong around her. Jen the girl who claims to be unboyfriendable just got noticed.

I found my other sneaker under the bed and pulled it on.

"So Why are we going to the boardwalk tonight?" Jen asked.

"Why have we gone before?" David asked. I rolled my eyes. Jenny never pays attention to anyone, especially teachers.

"Smart ass." She whispered. Dwayne snorted in laughter.

"Jen you ready yet?" Marko asked. He barely dodged the boot she threw his way. While Jen looked for her jeans or what ever David stood and said

"Let's head out early Dwayne you can bring her later when she finds her what ever." Jen growled from under the bed and I laughed.

"see ya later Jen!" I called over my shoulder.

She waved adn then turned to look behind Laddie's bed. David pulled me to his bike.

"Hey I want her to ride with me!" Paul whined. I looked at him and gave him an "I dont think so" look and climbed on behind David.

We arrived at the boardwalk in less than twenty minutes, of course when you are riding with deranged vampires you tend to get places faster. David sat on his bike and I leaned against the railing observing the pedestrians unless they shot me a dirty look then I would death glare them. Jen and Dwayne showed up less then fifteen minutes later.

"I found them!!!!!" She cheered. Marko gave her a high five and I looked away into the crowd. I pulled her away and pointed to the comic book store.

Paul came up behind us and said "We have to remain undercover. Jenny laughed and I started to hum the pink panther song. Jenny laughed even harder and then jumped out of her skin when I suddenly screamed

"Oh My God Vampires Do exist!!!!" Jenny looked at me then blinked twice before retorting

"No shit sherlock!"

I started running away and screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE!!!! SAVE ME!!!!"

Jen looked at the boys then grinned following me.

"OH MY GOD BECCA THEY ARE COMING!!! RUN AWAY!!" she collided with Edgar who ran from his store plowing her to the ground.

"Where are they he asked in a "manly" voice. Jenny looked at me before shoving him onto the ground and dusting her self off.

"Where are who?" I asked catching my breath. They both looked at me like

'are you stupid? Jenny laughed.

"The vampires you idiots!" Allan screamed. Jenny laughed even harder and then stopped saying

"No." I looked at her and then back towards the boys. Dwayne was doubled over laughing his ass off. I smiled and looked to David who nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Vampires don't exist!!" Then I looked to jenny and started singing "People are strange!"

Jenny burst out in the entire thing as we walked to the concert.

"People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down  
When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange x3  
People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down  
When you''re strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange x3  
When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When your'e strange  
No one remembers your name  
When your'e strange x3"

So tell me what you think!!!!!


	43. Im practicing to be a vampire!

Okay here is another chapter today I skipped school for this so you better be thankful and don't tell becca!! well I kinda skipped aq college tour because I dont like the college they are going to! Any way here is a little bit I forgot to add in the last one so just GET OVER IT AND READ!!!!!!! Lol

One more think THANKS TO ALL LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!!

Tid-Bit Form Last Chapter- Becca's Pov

When we found the boys they were at an outdoor restuaraunt. Paul and Marko were chuggingdown milkshakes while Dwayne urged them on. Laddie and Star were no where to be seen. I felt happy on the inside about star!!! I wish she would just DIE!!! Any way I frowned down at them in a disgusted way. I really hope they get brain freeze and learn their lesson.

David takes my hand and pulls me down onto the bench beside him. I really didn't want to sit on a bench where.....ugh! Don't even want to think about it!

Jen stands beside Dwayne with her hand lightly resting on his shoulder. He seriously has no idea how lucky he is. Jen never had a boyfriend in school ...never. Sure there were her fair share of crushes which I had to help her overlook they were pretty bad any way her greatest quality was making sure her friends where happy and have a smile on thier face. No matter how sad she was she put her friends first and I bet she always will!

I smile unknowingly and David catches it. "What?" He asks.

"I shale my head "just thinking is all" I say. He nods in understandment. Marko finishes his drink first and Paul groans.

"What do you expect Paul. Your a pig, a very slow pig at that!" jenny spits. Paul sticks his tongue out at her. When I look over Dwayne is watching her out of the corner of his eye. I seriously hope Jenny takes advantage of this.

OKAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

I'M PRACTICING TO BE A VAMPIRE!!!!!- jenny Pov

We got back to the cave about midnight. I was so tired that I was super hyper and couldn't calm down. So instead I sat beside Paul on the fountain. Dwayne was sitting on the ground his head resting in my lap. Becca was writing in her journal.

"Becca I'm so bored!!!!!" I whined. Becca closed her notebook and sighed. David beckoned her over then looked at everyone around him, i didn't pay attention as we sat there. "I'm still bored!!" I whined again. Paul leaned over to say something to me and I bit him.

"OWWWWWW!!!!" He screamed. I laughed and almost fell bvackwards into the inside of the fountain. Becca looked from Paul to me to David and then back to Paul again before she too burst into laughter. Dwayne smirked and an evil grin split across my face as I got as really evil Idea. I got up and went to sit on the couch and Paul and Marko followed me. When Paul sat down he sat on my lap so I fit down on his shoulder as he tried to push me off Marko starting laughing. I released Paul and turned on Marko. I got ahold of his wrist and refused to let go.

"Damn girl RELEASE ME!!!!" I started laughing so hard I kinda had to. Dwayne laughed . He was the smart one and stayed over by the fountain, his legs stretched out before him on the ground.

Becca turned to david and asked "How does flesh taste?" She was only kidding of course but the boys didn't need to know that.

"Well, ummm I don't really know" Marko stood up. I would have to but Paul sat his fat ass on me so I couldn't really move.

"Why'd you want to know that? "Marko asked going to stand where the pigeons were. Becca shrugged then really fast she bit David on his neck. He jumped slightly startled and I burst out in to hysterics. Paul trying to be sneaky touched the inside of my thigh that he could reach between his legs. I glared at him and clasped his wrist to stop his movement. I gave him a smirk then I bucked tossing him to the floor in a heap. Paul retaliated by jumping up and bending me bakcwards and Bitting my neck. When his face flashed into my line of vision he said "Kinky I LOVE IT!!!!!" I got a weird look on my face and turned to run away. I completely forgot that Dwayne had stretched out on the floor and so I tripped over his legs. I landed sprawled on the floor. Becca laughed and jumped from David's lap onto my back and started bouncing on me

"BOUNCY!!!!" She screamed. Paul, Marko, David, and Dwayne started laughing at her anticss.

" I ain't no FUCKING TRAMPOLINE!!!!" I screamed. Becca laughs and then gets all serious.

"How about I don't let you up?" I growl at her and try to get back up.

"You Bitch!!!" I screamed. Dwayne smiled at me in a reasurring way.

"Say Becca is my master and I will let you get up."

"No cause you ain't my master!"

"Then you can stay right there for tonight then"

"Are You Serious?!" Paul began laughing at me.

"Shut it Paul!I know where you sleep!"

"Say It!!!"

"FINE! Becca is my master." Becca got off and helped me stand up.

Dwayne motioned me over and I obeyed. He hugged me against him and rested his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I was now a little tired. Becca and Paul were wrestling. It sounded like Becca was winning. Then Dwayne began humming a song. It sounded familiar but I just couldn't seem to place I was drifting off into never land. I remembered a movie I had watched when I was younger.

"Lambada." I smiled. I could feel it in his lips as the rested on my throat.

"Do you know the words?" I nodded

"Not in english, well not all the english ones, I have it on my Mp3 player but its in spanish or braziilian or something. I love the dance." Becca laughed.

"You? sing in spanish? hah!" I flipped her off and leaned back to sleep/ When Dwayne stood to go I was so tired i couldn't even say goodnight to him.

"Sleep well Love." I hmmed and fell into a deep sleep.

WOOT!!1,198 WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

So tell me what you think!!!!! i know its not as good as when Becca dopes her own chappies but please be patient she graduates JANUARY 9th!!!!!! hold strong I will maybe let you hug Dwayne!!!R&R please!!!


	44. Schooling the Amatuers

Here is the next one I promised to have two up so I can mail the written ones to Becca so here it is!!!!

Schooling the Amatuers-Jenny Pov!

I sat up and looked around the cave, it was a bit blurry so I had to rub the sleepy seeds from my eyes. I sat real still for a while before I got really bored and decided I had not read a book in quite a while. "Hey Becca!" I said while shaking her awake.

""What?" She asked a little drowsy.

"I wanna go get some books today, or comics." Becca smiled sleepily. "Wanna come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" She got up and got some shoes on. I dressed in a tank top and some boy shorts. I donned flip flops with that.

On our way to the board walk I saw the back of the sign. "I'm so tempted to write something on the back of that sign." I grumbled.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That is a good question." I replied. Becca playfully shoved and I pushed her back. The boardwalk looked drab in the daylight, it could have been all the creepy ugly looking people. Or its just I naturally love the night.

"Where are all the bright lights mommy?" I asked Becca in a small voice. Becca laughed.

Both Edgar and Alan where working when we showed up around noon. "Hey its you guys from last night!"

"Yeah what about it? I asked all bitchy. I knew I was being a bitch but seriously , they killed my man ,well techinically Sam did but still THEY KILLED MARKO!!!! Any way on with the story.

"Yeah whats it to you?" Becca asked.

"So have you noticed anything about Santa Carla yet?" Edgar asked me like right next to my face. I scowled and then out of spite I asked

"You mean besides the four drop dead sexy vampires I hang around with every night?" Becca elbowed me in the stomach and I gasped. Alan looked at me and glared. I stuck my tongue out at him very childish like.

"Yeah! Thats right! At least someone else knows there are vampires!" I rolled my eyes. Maybe they hadn't caught that last part about them being drop dead sexy?!

Edgar glared at me and Becca as we scanned the comics and various other things they had in the store. When I spotted the "Kill all Vampires" Comic I glared then grabbed it up as Edgar spoke.

"Our number is on the back in case you run into vampires"I glared at the comic some more before grabbing an entire armload of comics and spinning fling them around the room.

"JENNY!" Becca screamed.

"Help me!" I cried. Becca threw up her hands in defeat and dodged Alan who made a grab for her. She began helping me tip shelves, throw comics around and basically make the place look like shit.

When I thought the place looked better than when we arrived I grabbed an armload of commics and dashed from the store Becca hot on my heels with her own comics.

"If we don't end up in jail it will be a miracle!" She yelled at me as we pounded down the boardwalk. As I reached to rub my neck two things hit me at once

1) I needed to bathe severely!

2) MY NECKLACE MY AUNT GAVE ME WAS GONE!!!!

I pulled to a complete halt and Becca stopped shortly after I did

"Becca I've lost my necklace!!!" I cried. Becca shook her head "Don't reprimand me now there's time enough for that later!" She was trying to catch her breath and was shaking her head

"Jenny, jenny, Jenny!" She mumbled.

"I know!" I moaned. I turned around to go back but Becca stopped me.

"Jen we are gonna have to get it later!" I almost sat down and cried. I loved that choker, It was like a part of me. "Let's get back before the boys wake up." I hung my head and managed a small

"Okay."

"We'll get it don't worry" she laughed, I smiled and said

"Let's go home." The walk home was HOT! Now let me tell you this. The walk from the cave was no easy one we got back around 5 and we had left around 9. I was so tired and hot I just lay on the cool stone floor and sighed in content. Becca tossed my comics at me and I closed my eyes. I was so much better in here than out there.

I ruffled through them until I found the "Kill all Vampires" one. i shrugged and started reading.

I almost didn't notice the boys until Paul stepped on my comic. "What's that Jen?" He asked.

"Get your fat ass of of it and I will tell you." Paul stepped forward and sat on the fountain.

"It's a comic about killing vampires!" I said in a cheery voice!. I almost laughed when everyone froze. Becca did burst into laughter

"Wow Jen!" She said between gasps for breath. I looked at Dwayne and smiled. I had scared the hell outta them.

When I closed the book, I noticed a phone number. "Hey Becca, I've found the phone number to those frog creeps." Becca came over and read over my shoulder.

"867-5309: I laughed like a lunatic.

"Let's go get my necklace Becca!"

WOOT! WOOT! TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY!! DO I LOVE YOU GUYS OR WHAT!!!!!!!!???????

Lol any way hope you enjoy it!!!! ANy thing you want me to wish to becca just PM me okay!!!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!


	45. AUTHORESS NOTE

OKAY HEAR YE HEAR YE!!! BECCA IS BACK IN ACTION FOR A BIT WHICH MEANS I NOW HAVE TO SHARE(pouts) ANYWAY WOOT WOOT SO STOP IN AND GIVE US A HOLLA!!!


	46. Stockpile

Okay that was a false alarm! Becca was back but then she left so I am updating because I am on Vacation so BE THANKFUL!

Jen's POV

I rode on the back of Marko's bike on the way to the board walk. My plan was to use a pay phone and ask if a blue choker was left there earlier that day. Becca didn't think it was a good Idea but I did it anyway.

"So why are we goin through all this trouble for her necklace?" Paul asked. I glared at him and punched in the numbers. It rang three times before Edgar picked it up.

"Frog Comics Edgar speaking." I stifled a laugh and Becca glanced at me. I waved her off and said,

"Yes, I was wondering if there was a blue choker necklace left there earlier today?" I heard a scuffle and then Allen spoke,

"Yeah we found one, can you describe it?" I glared at the phone.

"Look I told you it was blue is that not good enough for you?" I snarled. Becca laughed and David smirked.

I flipped her the bird and slammed the phone on the bottom of the phone booth,

"I know it's there and I'm on my way! You had better be ther!" I slammed the phone down and spun around.

"All set?" Marko asked. I nodded and stalked towards Dwayne, "Can you take me there?" I asked. He nodded and motioned me onto the back of his bike. I obliged and the other boys followed us.

As we drove Becca tried to talk to me.

"Jen when we get ther just act cool and try not to go all scitzo on them, then we will end up having a mess on our hands." I nodded absently becasue I was thinking of a song in my head.

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

I started to sing along to it and Dwayne looked back at me and grinned. "Do I want to know?" He asked. I shook my head and finished singing. Becca looked at me and I glanced at her.

"I promise not to get in any trouble, well until they start it." I didn't need them to start a fight and I can;t fight back. Becca nodded and then walked on, I followed less then a step behind. The boys stayed at the bikes,

"Hey Becca after this I think we need to stock pile some foods because I hate eating chinese all the time, its good every once in awhile but not every nite." She nodded and followed me into the store.

THe frog brothers sat up straighter and glared at me.

"Look Im just here to get my choker and leave, not start a fight, ok?" Allen nodded and reached under the counter, he held up my choker and I grabbed it from them and stepped back. Becca looked around and then said

"I am not saying sorry for the mess earlier so suck it up and deal with it!" She then walked out and I followed.

The winds of fortune  
Don't blow the same  
She had to get out  
And make a change  
She had a kid now  
But much too young  
That baby daddy's out having fun

He's saying  
I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
His baby's momma  
She ain't so slow  
He's saying  
I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wanna hit that hit that  
All the world is gettin' with, I say  
Consequences are a lot, but hey  
That's the way it  
That's the way things go

Becca looked at me and smiled. "Change your song and I will sing along!" I laughed and changed the song.

And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

(Come on!)

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

(Let's go! Come on!)

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)

When we got back with the boys they grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Your song is so cool!" Marko said. I laughed and Becca smiled.

"We want to go hunting, so why don't you guys hang out here for a while and do your thing." David said. I nodded and spoke up.

"Sure thing, me and Becca want to get some food cause, no offense, but chinese every night is getting old." Dwayne laughed and hugged me before leaving.

When the boys were gone Becca and I headed for the grocery store. When we got there we each got two grocery carts and and walked up and down the aisles. I got a lot of stuff that could be eating from the can like ravioli and other chef boy r de stuff. I also grabbed a bunch of those apple pies that you can eat for snacks they come in a box. Also some other snacks I turned down one aisle and saw.......Marshmallow jam. I looked at it and then did a double take. Then I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. When I left I met up with Becca and when she saw the marsh,mallow jam she started laughing to. Whe walked back to the bikes and waited for the boys.

when they came back I had to convince Paul and Marko to fly the food back to the cave while Becca and I rode the bikes back. Paul wasn't so hot on the idea but I used my "Charm" and he melted. Dwayne didn't like that, but I winked at him and he grinned.

When we got back I was extremely tired and fell instantly asleep in between Dwayne and Paul.

SO wat do you think. Becca called and threatened to kill me if I didn't update so here it is. The songs are YOur gonna go far kid, By the offspring.

Hit that, by the offspring, and vampires will never hurt you, by my chemical romance.


	47. Nicknaming the Cuties

Hey as promised I am updating, Too bad I aint getting reviews anymore that sucks(lol pun) any way I have decided to put the story in my pov for a while since I have not heard from Becca in a while, SO please please be nice a review! I will send you all sexy lost boys pictures(seriously I will) ANy way on with the chappie!

Nicknaming the Cuties!

When Becca and I got back to the cave Marko had opened a jar of Fluff and was licking it off his fingers. I smirked but didn't say anything. I dug through the bags until I found some doghnuts and a can of coke, then i went and sat beside Paul. He who was stuffing his face with, wait for it...........Chinese. I rolled my eyes and dug out my notebook.

_Dear Diary (corny i know)_

_ A couple of days ago Dwayne and I hooked up and I'm not complaining but I like Paul also and I don't want to seem like a slut but I want both of them!. Oh yeah, I've decided that I won't drink any blood unless Becca does. (scouts honor) I'm bored and its hot even at ten at night. Before I ask to go swimming I want to write down some names for the guys that I made up._

_Marko-Curly Paul-Twisted Sister_

_Dwayne- My little Native David-Blue Eyes_

_ Laddie-Eddi Munster_

I closed the notebook and placed in a hole in the fountain wall, I lkooked up just as Starand Laddie walked in. I growledand went over to Becca and asked.

"Hey you want to go swimming?" SHe looked at Laddie and Star and said

"No, I think I will stay here, but if you go take at least two guys with you." I nodded and went over to Dwayne who opened his arms to me. I sat in his lap and breathed in his scent. Those frog brothers have no idea just how appealing a vampire smells to humans.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" I asked. "BEcca said I had to bring at least two of you." I paused. "Just in case something bad happens, you know." Dwayne tightened his gripp and stood up with me still in his arms. I muffled my sqeauk.

"Paul let's go swimming." Then Dwayne ran up the stairs to which I screamed. Dwayne and Paul led the way to a small beach about two miles from the cave. I stipped down to my two piece suit and Paul whistled and I blushed 19 shades of red. Suddenly I was swung up in the air and against a warm chest. Then I was launched into freezing waters.

A shriek ripped from my lips as I came up for air Paul was laughing his ass off as he undressed up on the beach. Dwayne hair in his face ensnared me in his arms and nipped my neck. I scrunched it up and laughed. Paul dove into the water right next to us splashing both Dwayne and I with water, to which Dwayne started in all out splash fight. WHen Dwayne went under water Paul trapped my arms by my sides and dunked the both of us under before I could get a good deep breathe. Panic spread through me and I tossed my head backwards making hinm release me.

Up out of the water I choked up some water as Dwayne rubbed my back. "You ok love?" I nodded and took in a few more breaths. In the light of the moon he looked like a god and I had to look away.

"Yeah, but I think I am gonna go sit up on the beach, why don't you get get Paul and beat him up?" He laughed and and kissed my forehead.

I walked out of the water to the shore and pulled on my jeans and put on Dwayne's jacket over my top. Then I sat beside the Pile of clothes that was mine and Paul's. Somehow I came up with the idea Paul was indeed naked out there in the water and that thought made me blush.

"Hey Cutie!" I stiffened hoping it wasn't me but knowing inside that it was. i resisted from turning around. I searched the water for Dwayne and Paul and realzed they must have gone under.

"WHat are you doing out here all alone?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. This cannot be happening to me.

"I'm not alone!" I snapped.

"Ohh, fiesty!" One said. Three surf Nazi's circled me where I sat.

"You seem to be alone, where are you friends?"

"Out there." I said pointing into the ocean. THey all looked out then laughed.

"Ain' tno one out there girl." I smiled

"That's cause they are under water you moron." The first laughed.

"They, as in more than one?" I nodded. "Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend." I corrected. Suddenly I was tackled from the side and someone's hands were at my jeans. I squirmed and tried to scream. Someone backhanded me and my eyes teared up. Hands clamped over my mouth muffling my screams, I clawed at the man's face who was trying to remove my jeans. I couldn't tell where the third person was and with Paul and Dwayne under water I had no one.

I began to panic and my chest siezed up, i began to drift away. I knew I was crying but I didn't care, no girl how ever tough is gonna not cry. I beagn to float away as lyrics filled my head.

Haunted  
Long lost words whisper to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside

(I know you're still there...)

Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
[ Evanescence Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Fearing you; Loving you;  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me; Wanting me;  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me; Raping me;  
Watching me...

Suddenly the man was lifted off me, but I kept my eyes shut, then the hands where ripped from my mouth and I let loose a blood curdling scream.

"Shh, Jen, its Just us!" As i opened my eyes Paul's face swam into veiw and I launched my self at him in hysterical sobbing.

"I don't ever want to be left alone!" I cried clinging to Paul, He hushed me with soft sounds and gentle caresses. He was dressed, damp, but warm. Dwayne stood over us.

"Is she okay?" "Yeah she's done shaking now." I turned lifting my arms for Dwayne to pick me up, he did much like you would a child. He carried me back to the cave, When we were almost ther I reached out to Paul and he held my hand. I thought it was kinda kool Dwayne carried me like I was a ten pound backpack.

Paul walked beside us saying I was not to sit alone on the beach by myself anymore. I smiled and tucked my head into Dwayne's neck.

Becca flew in to a panic when she heard of what happened to me. I didn't say a word, just sat in Dwayne's lap holding Paul's hand and saring into space.

David settled on us staying with them at all times, even when they hunt, I was fine with it until Star spoke up. "What if you bite one of them?" I gaped at her and growled. David fell silent and Star got that smug look on her face.. Becca spoke up and snapped

" They won't so don't worry your pretty little head about it!" I snapped, I started Laughing hysterically. Becca smiled at me and did her haughty stance I always get a kick out of. I stood up and went over to Star.

"We're big girls we can take care of ourselves, thank you very much." I snarled.

"Apparently not!" She snapped back. I was so angry I reared back and slapped her so hard a red handprint showed up not even five seconds later. "If you don't want us to hang out with the guys thats fine. Voice your opinions, but that does not mean we are going to listen to you., and on that note your a bitch!" I walked back to Dwayne and mumbled, "If my dog had a face like hers, I'd shave is ass and teach it to walk around backwards." Both him and Paul burst ou laughing. Becca smirked and sat beside Marko on the fountain.

"Hey Jen you shouldn't leave your notebook where people can find it." I froze. Then as calm as I could be I asked.

"Why? Did you read it curly?" He gave me a wierd look and I figured that was a no. Paul started laughing.

"I don't see why your laughing Twisted Sister." Becca said. Dwayne grinned.

"Who am I?"He asked. I touched his face lightly and said

"  
You are My Little Native." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my nose. I heard David ask Becca the same thing and I blurted "Blue Eyes!" Becca nodded and said

"That sounds about right!"

What about Laddie?" Marko asked. I thought about a second and then screamed

"Eddie Munster." At the same time Becca said

"Munchkin." We looked at each other and laughed, I'm so glad I got to know her, She's the only one who likes me for the real me, crazy and not a care in the world! even at seventeen!

"What about me?" Star asked. tucked my head into Dwayne's shoulder and mumbled

"Bitch."He laughed adn hugged me closer. I grinned and closed my eyes.

"We'll have to think of one now won't we?" Becca asked. I smiled. It was really late when I started to fall asleep in Dwayne's lap. He picked me up and laid me on the bed " Good Night Love." I hummed a yes and rolled over. Paul gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

Becca looked at me and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I smiled and sunk into sleep!

YAY! I DID IT! I LOADED IT WHEN I PROMISED THE PERSON I PROMISED!!!! I was gonna have a part where Paul and Jen kissed and Dwayne went all protector and Jen ran from the cave but I decided against it so yeah WOOT!!! Here it is Hope you all review I miss the good People! All who review get Real pictures of the lost boys!!!!!!!SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL!!! I WILL SEND THEM !!REVIEWWWWW!

PO


	48. Curiosity's Principal

Okay here is another chapter I am sorry if you are like really bored. Maybe I can add you in like with the frogs or Sam. So yeah if you want I could do that. Anyway I wil have this done by sooon so yeah here is another chapter. I meant the chapter no the story we still have aways to go so yeah.

Curiosity's Principle (in honor of author by this name)

The next morning I woke up at around ten minutes before ten. I groaned and looked over at Laddie. He seemed so sweet in his sleep and then the iage of him bursting from the bed flashed through my head. I laughed loudly at this for a minute. Becca groaned into her pillow and then fell silent. I rose and ran for the entrance, When ou have to go, you have to go!

When I came back from relieving myself Becca was sitting up. "I feel restless," I whined. Sometimes I get really bad aches and it makes me cry so Becca usually helps me deal with them.

"Well let's go for a walk then. Maybe Micheal and Sam will be there." I laughed

"Yeah and then we can tell Sam to get a new wardrobe." Becca laughed.

I got undressed and pulled on a pair of black straight legged jeans and a black spaghetti tank top. I also pulled on a pait of knee high black boots that looked like Paul's (not his of course). Becca laughed when she saw me .

"You know its gonna be like really hot today right?" I nodded yes.

"But tonight I'm gonna be really cold so I'm gonna grab Paul's duster" I stuck my tongue out "So there!" She was wearing Shorts and tank top, and you guessed it flip-flops.

THe walk to the boardwalk was a long one and it was really hot out. I took out my imitation Dolce glasses and swung my bangs over them. I knew I looked attractive, its my job! (lol)

THe boardwalk was nearly empty, the beach however was another story. I leaned on the railing over looking the beach while Becca sat with her legs dangling over the edge.

"You do know there are spiders down there right?" Becca looked up at me

"I'm not you." She retorted. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder jumping the hell out of me. I spun around. It was Micheal.

"Hey sorry about that, hey aren't oyu the girl from the other night?" I nodded once still trying to regulate my heart rate.

Becca stood p and dusted of her shorts. "Your Micheal right?" I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes

"Yeah I'm here with my little brother Sam." I smirked, the kid with a half naked man on his wall.

"So umm is Star here with you?" I shook my head. Typical. God gave nam brains and a penis, unfortunatly only enough blood to run one at a time. Vamires are exempt, obviously.

"Oh well why don't you hang out with us? You could come meet Sam and my mom." I glared through the glasses. If looks could kill, he would have been fried.

Becca soke up. "Sure, we'll do that, nothing better to do around here anyway." I inwardly groaned

We walked all the way to his house with Sam flirting with me the whole way. Lucy was really nice to us and she made us mac and cheese with white hotdogs mixed in. Micheal and Becca got into and arguement over which 80's movie was better. Sam and I listned to music and read comics all afternoon. When it started getting dark I felt thepull of Dwayne and i asked Becca when she was ready to leave.

"DO you guys need a ride home?" Lucy asked us. Becca denied it and said we would like a ride to the boardwalk our boyfriends where there. Lucy dropped us off in front of the bikes. "It was nice to meet you girls" I smiled and pushed my glasses up on my head letting a few stray bangs hang inmy face. I smiled at her and said

"Thanks for the ride again. See you later!" With that Lucy drove off. Suddenly I was scooped up and spun around. I squeled and then I was set on my feet so fast I went down on my knees.

"Sorry girl just tried to jump you. Paul said. I growled then stood up and punched him in the arm. Only then did he notice I was wearing his jacket. "Hey I was looking for that." I grinned and gave it to him and went over to dwayne.

"Hey Love." I smiled at him and leaned in to hug him.

"I thought I told you to stay off the board walk." I looked behind me and saw the one and only Vernon Beasly. I looked back at Dwayne and then up at the Boardwalk sign.

"Technically we are off the board walk Vernon. See the sign limits the boundaries so get off our case!" I tightened his hold on me warning me not ot piss the cop off. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned my forehead against his and said." Can we leave?" He nodded and move forward so I could climb on behind him.

"Ready to go girls?" David asked. I nodded but Becca had to ask and say

"Where are we going?" I glared at her.

"Hunting." I looked at David and asked.

"Where do we come into this?"

David smiled and said "Your the bait." Dwayne snarled at him and put his amr protectively in front of me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shushed him.

"You'll be ther if anything happens." I reminded. He calmed down and started the bike.  
"Let's go!"

14. If your grandfather has a habit of 'playing dead' find your own place, preferably in another country. its bad omen' in honor of Santa Carla Sunset.

Thanks to all my reviewers and your support! Please keep it up!!!!


	49. POLL!

Okay here is the poll

Who should Jenny end up with?

Paul

Dwayne

I am doing this because some one left me a review saying they thought Jenny ought to end up with Paul! I want to know cause I also want feedback on what I am thinking. sorry that was a rant! Just review and vote! this will go until Sunday!!!! then I will UPDATE!!!!!


	50. POLL RESULTS!

Okay i think i have decided on my person. With all the reviews i got i was surprised so here goes nothing i have decided to put jen with

A) both-2 votes

B)Dwayne-2 votes

C) PAUL!-4 votes!

WOOT! PAUL WINS! but there maybe a little Dwayne/ jen sometimes so yeah!! next chappie she ends up with Paul so read and find out what happens!!! SHHHHH SERCRET!

Littledarkstar 2009-03-08 . chapter 49

Great story so far, and for an answer to your question I think Jenny would be better if she stayed with Dwayne, they are really good together, from whatyou have written he obviliously loves her... But then again she could choose both, I mean if Anita Blake can do it Laurell K. Hamilton's books, why not in Lost Boys. lol anyways its only an idea you don't have to use it. If anything you should write what you want to happen, you control the characters not the reviews lol update soon x

Porta-Viator 2009-03-08 . chapter 49

Dwayne definitely! don't get me wrong I love Paul but Jen and Dwayne is a good combo, Loud and stoic. Anyway thats my opinion, great job so far...

dreamsafantasy 2009-03-07 . chapter 49

she should end up with Dwayne.  
Paul and Marko each need their own girls  
(or maybe that's just my hating it when peoples are left out...)  
Although i am incredibly jealous of Jenny for stealing my man...  
m... Dwayne...  
DESTROY STAR! She's a pathetic, whiney little hair-bear of a bitch!

BlackWolf18 2009-03-05 . chapter 49

I would definitely pick paul!

HollowayCutie42 2009-03-05 . chapter 49

Was it my review? I think i mentioned it. Anywayz PAUL. All the way. There iz my vote. Yayz 4 me!

xxprettyfairyxx 2009-03-05 . chapter 49

I'd pick Paul! :) I like him a little better than Dwayne.

.Over 2009-03-05 . chapter 49

I say...both...,because that's what I'm doing ^_^. I'm going to try to update "Imaginary" now for the sake I had some Dayquil ^_^

HollowayCutie42 2009-03-05 . chapter 48

YAYZ! If I had 2 choose I'd want Jenny 2 b with Paul. I like himm better, no offence 2 Dwayne lovers out there. Update again soon plez!


	51. Bad Medicine

here it the new chapter I have promised! I'm sorry it has taking me so long please forgive me I have been super busy with skills and I stil did't get a medal so yeah and now I have two HUGE finals one on anatomy and the other on my career! GOD TEACHERS ARE GONNA END UP DEAD IN THIS STORY!!!! lol any way yeah I have heard from Becca who is in Mississippi right now she threatened to shoot me so yeah!! here it is!!!!

Jenn POV!

I woke up the next night puking my ever loving guts up. Becca unfortunatley thought it was funny as hell!. I laid on my side, tears pouring from my eyes. I cannot be sick. If I get sick I can't just go see a doctor! I ain't even born yet! (again the maina thing theay lol) Figuratively speaking of course!.

Becca tries to comfort me as much as she can, bringing me cool wet cloths and forcing liquids down my throat. "Becca leave me alone, I'm sick!" I whine. Becca grins

"Ok but if you die don't blame me!!!" I growl and rolled my eyes. Suddenly I got that funny feeling and leaned ove the edge of the bed to once again empty my stomach.

BEcca looked away and then squealed as David jumped her when he asked her what was wrong.

"Jenny's not feeling well and she can;t go to the board walk tonight." David looke dpast her at me pale form and HE visibly paled adn then looked at his boys.

"Becca this is not good at all." David said his eyes at the floor while Dwayne and Paul stood around Jen. "She has a sickness that rarely happens in teenagers." I saw Becca freeze and I rasped out

"Tell me how to get better!"

"Yeah as if you really want to go hunting with us." Paul said. I glared at him as best i could and finally mustered up the strength to get up and walk to the entrance barefooted. Dwayne and Paul right beside me and Becca chastising me the whole way.

"Can we go to the beach please?" I asked in a small voice. I looked at David and Becca who melted under my puppy dog eyes.

"Only for a bit." I nodded and wobbled my way to the bikes, well Dwayne had to help me the last leg of the whole trip.

When we arrived at the beach I sat in the sand and glared at the water with all my measly strength.

"What are you thinking Jen?" Paul asked. I shrugged and then leaned away in case I needed to puke. Paul looked hurt but I reached out and grasped his hand

"Don't look like that Paul. I love you too and I just dont want to get you sick as well." He smiled and kissed my cheek. Dwayne growled and I glared at him adn leaned against Paul who wrapped an arm around me. I sighe d and closed my eyes before having to once again dash away to empty my stomach, Paul looked on helplessly and Dwayne stalked away to the dark shadows under the boardwalk.

I hated to see him like this but he's way to jealous and Maybe Paul was the Bad Medicine I need to get better and have fun in my life.

I slowly made it back to the fire as David was explaining to Becca what was wrong with me.

"She's got heatstroke from all the sun you guys are getting out here while we are asleep, She needs a few days ogf just night time and she will be fine. I think ." I almost passed out when I sat down. Paul moved me close and Marko looked on laughing silently.

Becca smiled knowingly and leaned against David.

TWO NIGHTS LATER!!!!

I sat up with a jolt from Paul's arms and ran outside in a panic. "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." I can't fucking believe this!!! I had to start now of all fucking times!!! " I screamed.

"Start what?" Paul asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Uhh" Oh shit! was my thought.

Okay I am fianlly eighteen and I am really sorry this is short but I have been under a lot of stress from clinicals and stuff so yeah please dont be mad at me !!!! Im really sorry!!!


	52. They're Here!

I am sorry that I made a mistake, my damn brother posted that chapter adn I never knew, He's so stupid sometimes, I apologize rthis is the real chapter i wanted to post! Thanks to all my faithful people who review!

I had to ask Paul to fetch Becca with the code for my period DAMN YOU MOTHER NATURE!!!! Any way Becca came out with a smile on her face.. I scowled and set to work cleaning myself and changing into some dry clothes with a pad.....GOd I hate tampons .......sorry moot point.

"So Jen have you thought about what you want to do when you get better?" I nodded

"I want to go out with both Dwayne and Paul and I want to take them to the boardwalk and have a talk with them while you take Marko and David somewhere private and do what ever we can meet you guys somewhere. Becca smiled and I stood up

"I am so hungry." I moaned Paul came bounding out and I laughed.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better huh?" I smiled and nodded. I got up and made my way over to Star who was glaring holes in the cave floor.

"So Star are you still upset that we came to stay here?" I asked She turned her poor little glare on me and I smirked...."Well your not getting rid of us that easy darling so sit tight and wait it out.....that is if we ever decide to leave." With that I walked out of the cave and sat on the small boardwalk and looked up at the sky.

"Jen?" I turned ...It was Dwayne.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure..I guess."

"WHat do you see in Paul?" I blanked on that one...I mean it kinda came outta no where and I was kinda shocked. I looked at him and then at the ground. I knew i would feel guilty about this bu ti didn't want any secrets.

"I really like him but I love you. I like Paul because he is funny and carefree but you...your so quiet and certain about the things you do it goes against my wild side adn i love you for that, Be tween you guys I would always choose you." He nodded. After liek a few minutes of awkward silence i looked at him and said "Can you please say something?"

'What would you say if David asked you to join us?" I blanked on that one too, that hit me like a damn semi on turbo.

"Well I did make a promise that if Becca did I would and not before. I will wait for Becca on this one Dwayne." He nodded adn pulled me into a hug. He smelled so good I just couldn't step away.

"I love you too Jenny." I smiled to myself adn then stepped away, I needed to talk to Becca, Chinese was getting way old.

"We need to stalk up on food." I said

"Yeah I think we do to." So we sat and compiled a list of all the food we thought we would want and or need.

Marshmallow Jam (fluff)

Peanut butter cups

Marshmallows

Chips

Soda

Candy

Some alchol

And the list goes on.......

When we were finished we gave the list to David and asked him to buy us some spray paint...He looked at us odd for a minute then him and the boys ran off with thier bikes leaving us here with Star and Laddie who was fast asleep.

"WHy did you guys come here?" Star asked. I blinked and turned to Becca before I decided to answer.

"Well we kinda had no say in the whole deal." I paused. "So you can't really blame us. And do go all Bitch on me cause I will mess you up so bad." Becca Smiled at me and went back to writing in her notebook. About three hours later I had to go change and wash up When I did I noticed a group of Punks down on the small bridge. I panicked and ran back inside. I stumbled down and stuttered out

"Punks down on the bridge!" Becca stood and Got Laddie and went down to the Boys cave with Star on her tail. I stood in the middle of the cave as the group of ten filed in and stood in a semi circle.

Thats how it was when Becca came back and how the Boys came to see us when they too returned.

I somehow thought that this was not the way David had planned for the bait/hunt to go down. Suddenly three of them pulled knife and two pulled out guns, Becca stepped protectively in front of me. I admit I wanted to friggin piss myself. one of them lunged forward and grabbed Becca who struggled with him before kicking him. I stumbled backwards and watched in silent horror as the boys fought with four of the men and three chased me and and three chased Becca I tried to run up the cave stairs but one of the men tackled me and punched me in the face. Blood oozed from my mouth as I fought him off. Becca was having a tough time of her own over in the corner. i closed my eyes and bucked the man off me, I tried to run again but one of those bastards got to me. I jsut closed my eyes as his fist flew at me. i did not know the outcome of this battle.

THis chapter it for the author Marshmallow Jam. THanks for all the reviews,.


	53. Home Sweet Home

Ok it's been forever since I updated, Life has gotten in the way of my love  
of writing. So I am now going to pick up our story again. I hope your nice  
in your reviews I am very rusty. Thanks Jenny for going on without me for so  
long. Love you girl this chapter is dedicated to you. -_-

Home Sweet Home

Rebecca POV

"This is not good. This is not good at all." I thought frantically. The ten  
males came pouring in. Three of them held switchblades while another two  
supported handguns. Star immediately pulled Laddie behind her for which I  
was grateful. I stepped in full view of Jenny. Even though I was as scared  
as her I held my ground hoping our guys weren't too outnumbered. Not  
preparing for one to soar in the air and take my wrist and pull me towards  
him. I struggled with him and wound up kneeing him causing him to hinder on  
his grasp making me able to slip away. I ran not wanting him to get a second  
chance. I lost Jenny amidst the chaos. I had one on my tail and looked back  
long enough to see two more join him. I realized that what I thought were  
just some punks stirring up trouble were now coming at us with baring fangs.

"Becca!" It was David he threw down a headless corpse to come to my rescue  
knocking the three chasing me over like bowling pins.

"What's going on?" I cried. I heard a gun go off and the roar of its echo  
follow. I was shaking and David wasn't there to lean on he was battling  
other vampires.

"Stop!" I held my mouth because that outburst had come from me. One of the  
nine remaining vampires phased back to normal. His spiked brown hair all  
disheveled from fighting with Marko. Everyone froze. "Jenny?!" She lay still  
on the cave floor as I scrambled to her side. Dwayne had gotten there before  
me and cradled her head and his lap.

"My name is Rowe." The vampire with the brown hair calmly announced in the  
middle of my tears and Dwayne outcries. "We've come to take over Santa  
Carla. Best just leave now and leave your snacks behind." Peering hungrily  
at the blood that was coming from my best friend's month.

"You motherf**cker." A string of curse words came from my mouth in an  
endless venomous flow. No one could have prepared me for rushing that  
bastard. David came swooping down but I ducked wanting to get a piece of  
Rowe and kick every inch of his a$$ back to whatever hell pit he crawled out  
from. He was amused as I put my whole weight into my punch. His head  
twisted to the side as he smiled. This caused me to get even more pissed and  
aim another blow to his smirking ugly face. I was so livid that I didn't  
know I was being set up. I went for the hit and a swish of air went under  
me. David held me to him. I fought against him wanting Rowe dead.

"HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY TERRITORY!!" It felt as though a lightning bolt had  
struck me full force. I looked down at the entrance to see Max in his  
librarian attire and still human face. He looked calm for the most part but  
then again he did almost blow my eardrums out two seconds earlier. The  
hostile vampires moved back, only one Rowe, who had to be the retarded  
leader of this gang moved forward.

"Max! How long as it been five years? You remember me right? I see you have  
your new set of little boys to play with. But trust me it won't be long  
before they realize you're a weak old man. You can storm in pretending  
you're a hurricane when I know better, don't I Max?"

"Rowe-"

"Save your lectures old man. I've finally come home sweet home and I'm  
taking over."

"Well you seem to be doing a good job at that." As he nodded towards the headless  
vampire on the ground.

Max still acting cool replied. "And how do YOU plan to kill me Rowe? Shoot  
me?"

"No! I won't! WE WILL!!?" At that nine vampires came down on Max so hard a  
boom erupted from the impact rattling the cave. I expected that David would  
aid his sire but he held me close as hissing and yells of bloody murder  
filed my head. I don't remember much after that.

Reviews are helpful to keep me updating :)


	54. why me?

I am so happy becca updated I guess its back to sharing this!!!! YAY!!! Anyway hope we haven't confused you guys to much I will try and keep this in line next to what becca is updating and what not….. So here it is the next chappie in Chance of a Lifetime.

I seemed to just levitate in a black nothingness. I was confused and cold and so sleepy, like I wanted to drift away and never wake up. I was extremely sore and when I tried to move sharp pains raced up through my ribs. I lay with my eyes closed for what seemed to be forever.

"Jenny!" I heard a scream. Then I felt something running from my mouth. I reached up and wiped it away. I paled considerably, I never really had a thing for blood, I was always afraid of seeing my own blood.

I screamed and shot up almost head butting Dwayne in the process. He jumped in surprise while I looked around. I noticed that there was Max and another vampire talking to each other. He spotted me and seemed to study me. I glared at him and tried to stand up. Dwayne steadied me and Max looked over at me with a grin.

"You doing alright?" he asked. I nodded and leaned back against Dwayne. That guy looked over at Becca and grinned. I think my growl rivaled David's. Becca smiled at me.

"I'm fine Jen. Don't worry" I nodded and went to turn into Dwayne when the guy spoke.

"So Max are you going to welcome me back home?" I froze, this guy lives here? Dwayne tightened his grip on me and I flinched. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"He won't do anything to you, I won't let him." That guy laughed.

"My name is Rowe and I will eat her while you watch." I knew it was inappropriate but I laughed.

Everyone looked at me and the Rowe guy glared at me. "WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?!" He roared.

I laughed even harder. "What is funny?" Max asked me. I whispered it into Dwayne's ear and he cracked a grin, he must have sent it to everyone else because soon everyone was laughing with me and Rowe was getting furious.

He grabbed me suddenly and I shrieked. "LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!" he ripped my neck to the side and his fangs hovered over my neck.

"Tell me what is so funny now." I let out a whine; my neck was beginning to cramp. Dwayne was crouched in feral position as was Paul. I shifted my weight and I felt one of his fangs grazed my neck.

I flinched and thought I heard something imbed itself in flesh. It wasn't me, thank god. I shifted again and looked up at the ceiling. If this happened I would so never be the same, I finally came to the realization that I was not ready to be a vampire just yet. A thought came to my head and I looked at Becca and winked.

She shook her head and I brought my elbow out and threw it back into Rowe's gut, He gasped and let me go I spun around and kicked him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground and Max shoved me out of the way and him David, Marko and Paul leapt onto his back and then they proceeded to rip him into tiny peieces. I cringed back into Dwayne and cried, I was being a baby I knew this and I didn't even bother trying to hide it, I cried so hard I just cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up everything seemed to be back to normal, Becca was sitting in David's lap and Marko was studying me. I looked at becca and she smiled and got up to hug me. I looked around and noticed Paul and Dwayne were not there.  
"They went hunting." Marko explained. I nodded and sat down on the fountains edge. I went to breathe and a sharp pain shot up inside my rib cage. I inhaled sharply and held it. Everyone else looked at me.

"What's wrong Jenny?" I shook my head and looked at her with a grimace on my face.

"I'm fine, just a small pain that's all." Becca came over and lifted the side of the shirt that I was holding and she gasped. I looked down and almost passed out. There were three long gash like claw marks running down my side. I glanced at David and he was scowling and covering his nose. I glanced down and tried to breath again. Becca looked at David and aksed him  
"Do you have any umm bandages?" He shook his head and looked at Marko who looked at the entrance of the cave just as Dwayne and Paul walked through playfully shoving each other.

"She will need to see a doctor." David spoke finally, his voice sounding nasally due to his covering it. I vehemently shook my head, I hate doctors.

"Your going!" Everyone else screamed. I cringed and winced again. Yeah! Another trip!

So I hope you liked it sorry for its shortness I am so out of energy so ttyl


	55. Deranged

I know another chapter. Even with the work schedule I have… Well read enjoy and review Happy Holidays.

Rebecca POV

The noise was overwhelming and then suddenly it stopped. I dared myself to  
look over hoping that I wouldn't regret it. Max was a little banged up and  
Rowe was peeling his face from the cave wall. I saw that only three of his  
vampire's gang members made it. They stood still near the cave entrance. It  
looked like Vlad the Impaler himself got into the fight with so many  
dismembered heads. Yeah, I defiantly regretted looking that way. David  
pulled me into his shoulder because I was shaking.

"Jenny?' I turned all my energy over to helping my friend. Then a scream  
erupted, a good thing for sure as it beloved to a living, although  
frightened, best friend.

"You shouldn't have come back Rowe." Max was back to calm after going 'Vlad  
the Impaler'.

"You knew one day I would." I knew he was pissed for making an idiot of  
himself bringing nine buddies and having six being dead on the cave floor.  
How embarrassing! "So Max are you going to welcome me back home?" Like Max  
was being the rude one after he had tried to kill him! What a lunatic!

Dwayne held Jenny like she was going to float away at any minute. He was  
comforting her as Rowe laughed like Dwayne had told her a good joke.

"My name is Rowe and I will eat her while you watch." He was now a confirmed  
psycho and he was starting to annoy me. When Jenny laughed I watched his  
eyes darken and his stance become predatory. "What is so fucking funny?!" He  
spat.

When he pounced I went to go forward only to be caught in place by David.  
"Dwayne will protect her." Well one of his retarded buddies better protect  
him because I'm going to play dentist if he thinks he can get away with  
trying to bite my friend I thought. I was going to win myself free and then she winked at me. Oh no! Don't do anything that will get you killed.

I felt coldness sweep up my body as David leap in Jenny's direction. The  
sound of mutilation caused me to almost pass out. When it was over I sank to  
the ground my legs no longer able to hold me up. Even when the guys were  
taking care of the destruction that was around me. Soon it would look like  
nothing ever happened. Only I would always remember.

Jenny's eyes opened finally and she was clearly in pain. Knowing her better  
I lifted her shirt were she was favoring her side and the fact that it had rips there  
didn't go with the 'small pain' argument. I gasped as she had long gashes  
across her ribs from attacking vampire's claws. "Do you have any umm  
bandages?" I almost lost it then. I couldn't remember what it was like to be  
safe at home with no threat of vampires or would be thieves or gangs. It was  
too much. It was going to get one of us killed.

We left for the hospital. No one would stay behind we were all concerned for  
Jenny. But Jenny no matter how sliced or diced still found energy to tell  
Paul that he only wanted to go to hit on the nurses. He smiled and winked at  
her. Max was nowhere to be seen and that was fine with me. He was the cause  
of my friend being hurt. He would explain himself. Or I would make him.

Which Lost Boy Character are you most like and why?


	56. Pain and Evil Michael people

So yeah becca screwed up a bit… I blame her………Anyway here is what I am going to do. I will follow this Chappie and if Becca fails to follow mine I will hunt her down and kill her then ressurect her as David's wifey. I am sorry this is late but My friend died and I had a rough week and the funeral was this weekend and I just had a hard time so this chapter is dedicated to her R.I.P Laura Ann Gray. I LOVE YOU!!

So the trip to the doctors was less then pleasant any bump we hit I felt it. When we got to the doctors I vehemently refused to go inside so I was basically dragged against my will into the hospital. David literally threatened me. He said if did not behave he would kick me outta the cave. I sat on the examination table sulking like a baby, while Paul ,made wise cracks about how hot the nurses were. I rolled my eyes and tried to breathe slowly but still managed to feel sharp pains. When the doctor came in he asked a bunch of questions which I gave fake answers too.

"This might take awhile and then he looked at the guys and then at me and I growled out a

"They stay in here with me." he nodded his head and left to get the things he would need to fix me up good as new.

When the doctor came back I was leaning slightly on my side afraid to lay fully on ,my back. The gashes were oozing blood still. I winced when he tried to cut the shirt off of me. I heard Dwayne growl deep in his chest and I grinned. He smiled at me and I winced again. He held my hand. The doctor produced a needle and I tightened my grip on his hand. Becca moved to my other side to watch what the doctor was doing. He numbed my chest completely then took some rubbing alcohol and poured it over the cuts.

I imagined what it would feel like if I wasn't numb. Then he took a needle and dipped it in something else before passing a piece of thread through the eye of it. I looked a Dwayne and I must have been pale because he leaned down into me and whispered nothings in my ear while I tried not to focus on getting the stitches.

"Just a few more." This was said almost two hours later. I sat up when they were done and winced when I stood up from the bench. I then realized that I had no shirt. It had been cut into pieces. I glanced at Dwayne and he handed me his jacket.  
"Till you get to the cave." I nodded seeing how I was wearing only bandages. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I needed help climbing onto his bike. The others and Becca watched patiently as this happened.

"So Jenny, how was getting stitches for the first time?" Paul asked. I glared at him and nuzzled my head into Dwayne's bare shoulders. I was cold and the numbing stuff was wearing off. I hunched over him with my arms held loosely around his waist. The ride back was shorter than I thought it would be. Dwayne brought me straight to the bed

"Stay with me please?" Dwayne looked to Becca who nodded. Star had been gone since we had bitched her out. Dwayne climbed in beside me and I leaned back against him. Becca smoothed my hair and went to lay on the couch. Dwayne ran his hand up and down my arm while I drifted in and out of sleep. I saw the sunrise faintly from the entrance and then snuggled closer to Dwayne who wrapped me in a hug. Twelve hours later we woke up and I only hurt when I stretched. Dwayne caught my lips in a hungry kiss that I couldn't help but smile in.

Paul tackled me into the soft mattress from behind and I laughed. "I missed you!!!" he yelled laughing. I grinned

Dwayne growled at him until he let me up. I stood and stretched my legs. Dwayne took my hand and led me to the fountain. I sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder. I wondered what we would be doing tonight I was bored.

Becca woke a few hours later which was followed by Marko and David. Marko asked me how I was doing and I smiled and told him I was fine. David sat down and pulled Becca into his lap. We sat all together quietly like that for about two hours. Then we heard a bike sound outside. It got Quiet for about two minutes then I heard Laddie's voice followed by Star's laughter and Mike's voice.

"So this is where you stay? With those boys?" he asked I heard a mumbled reply and David stiffened. I moved myself to Dwayne's lap.

"I don't like him." I moaned to Dwayne. He smirked at me an placed a kiss on my hair. Mike and Star and Laddie came into the cave and froze. I guess that they hadn't expected us to be here this late. I stood and pulled Dwayne with me. He tried to pull me back down but I widened my eyes at him and he stood. I walked past Laddie and ruffled his hair. Star glared daggers at me and Michael stopped me.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at Dwayne who was studying him. Then back at me

"You said you would stop by to see Sammy today." I mentally slapped myself. I had completely forgot about shopping with Sam today with Becca. I ripped my arm from him and glared at him.  
"I had more pressing matters to deal with." I said Scowling. Paul howled with laughter and Dwayne pulled me up to the cave entrance.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me. I shivered a little and answered  
"The boardwalk." he nodded and I climbed on the bike behind him. The ride was really nice Every so often Dwayne would reach down and rub my hands that were around his waist. I smiled and leaned against him the whole time. When we got to the boardwalk we walked around holding hands for awhile until I wanted to go lay down on the beach. We lay on his jacket, me in his arms and him laying on his back. Contrary to popular belief vampires are really very warm creatures.

"Jen, if you could would you be one of us?" he asked me as I was drifting off into sleep. I nodded absently and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Only if Becca would, she is my sister, not by blood but we are so close, I don't think I would want to do it alone." he nodded and reached out to run his fingers through my short hair. I smiled and leaned into him for a kiss. It was hot and demanding and when I leaned away I was gasping for air. He grinned. I blushed.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked. I looked up at the sky and groaned. It was a full moon tonight and I grinned…..  
"Well for starters not get attacked by werewolves." I grinned cheekily and Dwayne groaned……

"That is not what I meant." I laughed and stood up,  
"Let's go I'm hungry." At this my stomach growled at me. Dwayne nodded and stood up also. WE got back to the Cave just in time for Marko to have delivered Chinese. I grabbed a box of some kind of noodles that had lettuce and onion in it and it was pretty good.

"Hey girly!" Becca called me over to her and I obeyed. The boys were talking to Michael, well David and Paul was making faces at me to make me laugh and I was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"You guys need to stop I can't laugh that much." I moaned. I clutched my sides and doubled over.. Dwayne watched me. I gave him a smile. He grinned.

I finished my supper and leaned back against the edge of the bed. I saw Michael making goo goo eyes at Star. I gagged and looked at Becca. She grinned adnI stood stretching as much as I could. Michael looked over at me and glared.

"Don't look at her like that!" Paul grumbled. Michael looked away. I went to Dwayne and Kissed him full on the mouth, reveling in the taste of his mouth. He moaned when I stood back up. I laughed and walked towards Becca again.

I grabbed my mp3 player. I wanted to listen to it on our walk around the woods near the cliff. Becca grabbed hers and I laughed we had pretty much the same music on our Mp3 players.

"Be careful please." David spoke from his seat.

We nodded. The climb to the outside was like I was going through a trial. I hung my head and I think Dwayne noticed because I heard him growl.

I looked over my shoulder at him as did Becca. "We will be fine." He didn't look sure but he stayed where he was.

I put on my head phones and Becca followed suit. I turned mine on and changed it to The lion sleeps tonight. I laughed when I started to sing and Becca joined me. I have to admit the first thing that came to me was the you tube video with the dancing Hippo and dog who dance to the song.

We sounded pretty good until I was pulled up into the air by my armpits. A scream tore its way from my throat and I was shifted higher until I saw it was just Paul. I looked over and saw Becca in David's arms. I looked down and almost puked. I am terrified of heights and it was a bad idea to look down at all.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" I screamed. I heard Dwayne Laughing somewhere behind me. I growled out and then Becca played the Wild Card.

"No lap dances for you at all" I immediately felt myself going lower to the ground. I smirked at Becca and laughed.

I knew Paul was the one that decided it was better to put us on the ground. Becca grinned at me and I turned around gave them the peace sign….

"SUCKERS!!!!!!' I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Becca laughed and I fell to the ground in hysterics.

The boys looked at us in bewilderment. I was laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt all over again.

This had to be the only time I would be able to do this…I was going to live it up.

Well there it is. As are all of my story updates this one is dedicated to the best friend any girl or boy could have Laura ann Gray who passed away on January 5th to be with her lord…. WE LOVE YOU FOREVER and ALWAYS.


	57. The mysterious Bet

Just finished with this chapter. Read and Review. I was sorta in a rut so I just wrote see if this works.

There are some parts I changed in here because I needed to…and others I just added parts.

Love ya.

Coming to Terms

Rebecca POV

I had a nightmare. I jerked awake. But I just woke up in a beautiful hell. Somehow with the blankets to my chin my mind fell back into unconscious and for the first time ever Jenny had to roll me off the bed literally to get me to wake up.

"Jeeze Becca hibernate much?"

"Hey!" Grumbling as I stood rubbing my sore backside. "What did you do that for?"

"We've been trying to get you up for 20 minutes." She shot back.

The guys stood around quiet awkward even; which meant something was wrong. I eyed them suspiciously and was about to accuse them of being so freakishly silent when Jenny gave a very fake cough and announced "I'm hungry."

I nodded not feeling like eating but got changed over and was the last to exit the cave. Pulling myself closer to David but no comfort came as we sped off into the night. The boardwalk was the same crowded and full of strangers. I slid of the bike and walked a few paces forward and paused. "Becca? What's wrong?" I didn't turn I continued to walk as if in a trance. I felt someone coming up behind me and I turned sharply coming face to face with David. His blue eyes tender and full of worry.

"Go away I got this.." Jenny came in from the side. David looked from her to me unsure. "David!?" Stern and full of authority. He nodded and backed away. When he was out of sight. Jenny moved her attention to me." What's with you?" I stared blankly at her.

"I don't know." I answered. How do you explain the feeling of being lost?

"Your acting so weird." She looked around. I shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just hungry and need my sugar." I mused mostly just trying to get her to back off my case.

She smiled. "I have the perfect fix." And for once we didn't rush we strolled the boardwalk like we owned the place and stopped to look at the sights and make fun of people. Like how it was when we had first got here. I laughed when Jenny got caught flexing her air muscles by some muscle head she was impersonating. Angel's Ice Cream had a pretty distinctive line but we waited our turn patiently. Jenny handed over the cash to pay for our monster sized cones over flowing with cookie dough ice cream.

We sat at a picnic table and then Jenny caught me off guard. "Becca.. Do you not like it here anymore?" I took a bite of my ice cream delaying.. I didn't know what to say. I missed my family and my other friends but my eyes wandered to the many nameless faces. We sat in silence each of us licking at our ice cream.

For two weeks I sat in a funk I couldn't help being in the emotionally state I was in. Even though I heard the guys discuss me when they thought I wasn't listening. I didn't think "being a girl" was the answer as Paul had put it. But I think the hardest part about those two weeks was them trying to cheer me up. David brought me red roses and took me out just the two of us. It was the sweetest thing. In the end I came to be at peace of where I was and the thought that I would never be home. It hurt but I dealt with it by coming up with things for us all to do. Which they grimaced but put on a fake grin with some of my activities but they all did them because they saw me coming back to normal.

"I can't believe you got them to try surfing." Jenny laughed her laugh. I smirked yeah maybe I was taking advantage of the situation but seeing those four lonely surf boards on the beach. I just couldn't resist. "I'm.. I'm glad you better Becca." It looked like she wanted to cry.

"Me too Jen." Giving her a hug as we both looked toward the ocean with the guys making retards of themselves. "You know they are not very graceful in the water."

"Nah but it wouldn't be as interesting if they were any good."

"Those guys suck!" The guys laugh followed along with two unknown males in wetsuits supporting surf boards.

"You have no idea." I breezed not taking my eyes off ocean. The guys left not bothering to harass us. The guys came back in moments later wet and of course laughing at one another.

David pale torso was shining in the moonlight as I pressed myself against his cool wet body. Giving him a slow kiss.. I hadn't wanted something so badly in my life.

For the first time ever I believe you will get two chapters in one.

I went to Dwayne and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care if he was soaked. He kissed me deeply and I giggled. Paul rolled his eyes and Marko laughed. Though I guess they fooled me and Becca cause we were air born an d in the water before I could blink. I sat stunned in the water for thirty seconds before I ran from the water and tackled the hell outta Dwayne. He laughed. I punched him in the chest and curled up by myself. "That was mean." I grumbled. Becca was drenched worse than I was and I have no idea how that happened.

"David, You get nothing." I laughed out loud. He looked so heart broken. Dwayne chuckled. I glared at him and said

"You want it to be the same with you?" I glared. He shut right up. I looked at Becca and then got a really evil idea when I looked at Paul.

"hey Becca wanna make a bet?" She looked over at me and grinned.

"what kind of bet?" I motioned her over and we whispered to each other. We laughed and then went back to the group who looked at each other like they really wanted to know what the bet was.

We headed back to the cave and went to bed. I woke up the next afternoon because it was so hot in the sunlight. I had to go bath again because I had leaked a little. I doubled over in a cramp and gasped for air. I got really bad cramps sometimes. Finally I was able to go back to sleep. I was asleep maybe three minutes when I heard Becca get up. I looked over at her and realized she had only rolled off the bed. I burst out laughing and then almost instantly I got tired again. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

About four hours later I woke up. This time it was night time and the moon was out. The boys were awake and so wasn't Becca I glared at her. She knows I hate being watched in my sleep.

"About time you woke up." Paul said. I flipped him the bird and he laughed. I sat on Dwayne and closed my eyes again. I realized I just had lost the bet……..Becca never even noticed. I sighed in relief, I smiled into Dwayne's chest. He looked down at me, I shook my head.

"So Jen you ready to lose that bet?" I grinned at her and shook my head. I grinned at Paul and Sauntered over.

"What b-bbb-bet" Paul Asked I grinned evilly.


	58. Paul Being Paul

Sorry for taking so long to update just tons of things going on and just never had the time or energy to write. Well here you go. Tell me what you think.

Rebecca POV

"So what are we doing tonight?" Totally ignoring Paul's question he would have taken advantage if he knew the bet. But Jenny being Jenny just told him. His eyes like light up like 4th of July fireworks and he had his own evil grin on his face. "ah Shit" was all I could say.

"What I just made it more interesting Becca." Playfully pushing me as we all walked toward the cave entrance. David only shook his head at least he could reign in Paul if he got out of hand. Causes there are some things that I wouldn't do to win the bet. I had a feeling Jenny was going to win. And It started.

"Becca what to ride with me?" It wasn't a request. I looked at David for some help but he just smiled. I groaned.

"Ok but if you kill me Jenny will do very inhumane things to you." He was going to try and push my buttons tonight. Jenny was already on Dwayne's bike.

"Hurry Becca or I'm going to bite you!" She yelled "I'm hungry" But she smiled at me. Paul danced to his bike with victory swung his leg over and patted the space behind him. I tucked my hair behind my ear and quickly so I didn't change my mind got onto his bike and wrapped my arms around Paul. I couldn't lie this part wasn't so bad as I inhaled Paul's smoky scent but as we sped off in to the night I closed my eyes and held on; but this part sucked, no pun intended of course.

Paul was the first to get the boardwalk since he made pretend his bike was some kind of supersonic rocket and was in a race. I vowed to be very mean to him when the bet was over. Maybe that would be the next bet laughing to myself as I unclasped my death grip. I was then helped off by David who gave Paul a look I couldn't decipher. He pulled me into a hug for which I was grateful . God he smelled Sexy. He planted a kiss on my head. His blue eyes captured mine and I gave him a playful kiss for which he pulled me back for another.

"Guys get a room.." Jenny yelled.

"Me next?" Paul again trying to push his limits.

"Sure Paul." Letting go of David. Paul looked delighted and a sly smile played his lips and came towards me I stepped aside "He's all yours" End of sly smile. Jenny would have fell over if not for Dwayne holding her. I grabbed Jenny's hand but she didn't stop laughing until we were out of the guys sight.

"You have our allownace right?" Which was the guys giving us money every week for all our human and girly needs.

"Yeah Dwayne gave me 100 bucks yesterday." She stopped in front of the video store and turned sharply towards me and monthed "it's them." Pointing behind her.

I looked past her and shrugged. "F**k them Lets go get some food." She started to work some sort of sceame but decided against it. "There's a mexican's resterant further up that we like or.."

"Sure.." She took my hand.

Than "I would LOOOVE to have dinner with you two beatiful ladies but remember I'm not easy so don't try and take advantage after just one date and I don't like garlic."

"Paul you are a whore and two I'll made sure they put extra-" Jenny stopped and forced a smile. "Fine."

Paul had decided to skip guy time and spend it annoying the shit out of us. He wanted one of us to be mean to him. I looked at Jenny she almost lost. I couldn't get her with her last statementabout Paul being a whore. The wasn't mean it was true.

"Just try and behave don't get us kicked out." Maybe there would be a hot waitress and he would get distracted.

He stood in the middle and took our waist brought us up close and personal and lead us to the resterant. The host eyed Paul with both with lust and annoyance. Paul had that way with girls.

"Table for three and if you give off soon we can deffienatly squeeze you between us." Looking at her with a charming smile. I wanted to punch him and her.

"I'll consider it." With a smile of her own. "Right this way." She lead us to a booth Jenny slid in and Paul moved in next to her I was about to take a seat across from them.

"I don't think so hottie you sitting next to me." Stupid Stupid bet I thought and sat. His hand on my leg if he pushed it I would force feed him garlic and light him on fire..

So my plan was to eat super fast and run but of course Paul had other ideas..

Tell me what you think.

Question?

What do you think Paul and going to try and get away with? And you do think is going to loose this bet?


	59. Jacob got my Back

So I decided to write the next chapter. Sorry Jenny.

Rebecca POV

Jacob got my Back

"So ladies tell me what do you consider the biggest turn on." As he shoveled a pile of rice into his mouth. _A__man__that__can__chew__with__his__mouth__closed._I glanced at Jenny.

"A nice body." Jenny answered still looking at the menu.

"Humor." I said quickly I pretended to look at the menu even though I always got the same thing. This night was never going to end. First Paul decides to hit on the waitress shamelessly . Who turns in the blushing high school girl, which in fact she was. She messed up taking my order trying to puff out her chest and look sexy. Honestly I've seen men with bitter rack. I rolled my eyes so many times I'm surprised they didn't get stuck in the back of my head.

"I wanted chicken and steak." Handing her all our menus. She looked at me and gave the biggest fake smile and turned to Paul who was smirking as usual.

"Humor huh why didn't you go for me." Leaning his head to the side. Change the subject.. I sighed or next best thing "Jenny. Bathroom. Now. Please."

I stood and walked swiftly. Jenny right behind me.

I locked the door and went to lean against the sink. "Jenny, I quit you win."

"Oh no you do not get off that easier. Hell no."

"Jenny I am about to kill him getting up he grabbed my butt." She laughed. She was second on my to kill list after Paul. "I can't. You know he's going cross the line with this.."

She shrugged "And.."

"Fine.. I'll won't quit. But if he thinks-"

"Ladies! Unless you want me to eat you I mean—your food I suggest you stop hiding from me." I could see the smirk threw the damn door. I growled and turned and we both washed our hands and left. Paul was sitting opposite where we were before. I chanced to sit in my original spot and he didn't object. My fajitas looked amazing as I dug in.

"I need a little help.." He held the fork to Jenny and opened his mouth. I looked at Jenny in victory. Should have let me quit- Biocth. But this bet didn't bother her and she thrust some rice into his mouth. I think Jenny had the right idea just make it look like it wasn't bothering me.

After a couple forkfuls he took the fork back thankfully he didn't give it to me I wouldn't taken his eye out.

"So after David who would have been your second choice..'

"Ian Somerhalder."

"Who is that?" obviously not what he wanted to hear. I laughed the whole time I said he played on a TV show called the Vampire Diaries.

"Vampire stuff huh." Thinking. "So since your from some different reality or something do vampires exists?"

I chewed and thought. "No, I mean there is always a possibility I guess. "

"Hopefully, that would be wicked." Jenny said with excitement. "I mean no one knows they exist here do they. I mean I would defiantly be a badass vampire."

"More like an Edward Cullen?" (Sorry Twilight fans)

"Hey" Playfully hitting me. "If I ever get turned I'm going after you Becca"

"I have Jacob backing me up."

"Becca." Sticking her tongue at me. We ate in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"Now who is Edward?"

"Another vampire movie reference. But he's lame"

"I see so where do we fit in?"

"Fit in?"

"Are we badass or what?"

"Out of all the vampire movies and books.." I was cut off.

"How is everything? Can I DO anything for you." Looking directly at Paul. Good lord call this girls father and a doctor cause I was about to be sick. "I get off in 20 minutes."

He smiled and caressed her arm and whispered "I will meet you out back then.." She shivered.

"Paul your not killing her!" I had leaned over and warned him. She was annoying but she didn't need to die.

"Who says it's her blood I want." Ugh gross enough said. I went back to eating after ditching certain pictures.

"Don't bother with tip girls I got it." He didn't mean money. More disturbing images.

"So vampires are popular in your time." He brushed his wild hair away from his face. "and is weed legal yet?"

"No Paul." Jenny bit into her taco. "Not yet anyway." Another bite. "And vampires are awesome." Ego boost for Paul.. great. I knew Paul still had a thing for Jenny but he seemed over it, I guess Dwayne and Paul worked it out and by working it out I mean they almost killed each other after Jenny choose Dwayne. David told me about it he said Paul almost left the group . Jenny didn't know about the fight. For a second I was mad at Jenny but only for a second. I wasn't sure why Paul changed his mind and stayed.

We finished and got our bill. I left a couple dollars tip. Paul looked at me.

I held back my comment. Paul noticed "Just say it."

"You could be a bad lay." Shrugging. Jenny's eyes widened and she snickered into her hand.

"Well you could always give me a test drive.."

I walked right up to him.. As nice as I could I said "You have to many miles on you Paul." I smiled at his face. Victory. I took Jenny's hand.

"Wait a minute." We turned.

"Becca is coming with me and Jenny I'm sure you want to spend some time with Dwayne," FML! I looked at Jenny for help. She shrugged and went to leave. I grabbed her hand pleading with my eyes for her to stay with me.

Paul took my hand and lead me outside. Awkward. I looked down at our hands.. I guess it could be worse and then I spoke to soon. "Come on Re-becc-a." sounding out my name as he pulled me towards the Ferris wheel.

"Paul why me can't you just mess with both of us?" He looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't be with her she didn't.." Sadness filled his face then he did a 180 and smiled "So we are going to be hanging out tonight."

"What about that girl?" He shrugged, she was already forgotten.

Rebecca POV

Blame it on the Alcohol and Paul

"I have the perfect place to hang out!" This was not going to be good. We headed away from the Ferris wheel he held onto my hand at first and then my waist. I looked around and realized why this was. This was defiantly the bad part of town. Bars and strip clubs lined the street. Paul walked to one called Hemmingway's and went down the alley way. He kicked something out of our path and something moved in the shadow.

"The usual I presume?" A man with a cigarette in his month came out. The ally was repugnant like old food and stale beer. Paul let me go and handed to man some cash. The man looked at me in question. I looked away as a drug deal went down. Paul's drug dealer slipped back into the shadows.

I didn't want to ask as Paul slipped the baggy in his coat. "Let's go." He took my hand again and I stopped.

"Paul I am not NOT going in there!" The sign read The Gold Club but the G was out and I laughed which Paul chucked at when he saw the sign too.

"You just can't have fun can you Becca. Maybe I should have asked Jenny to come instead." He knew he was getting to me. He nodded his head to the door.

"I can have fun! I'm not boring!" Half yelling at Paul.

"Prove it."

I opened the door. The bouncer looked at Paul in recognition. Apparently he was a regular. Great..

I zoned them out and looked around. A girl in a naughty prison outfit walked buy and winked at me. I followed Paul to the bar. The bouncer didn't even ask for my ID which would have freed me from being here. Instead I sat next to Paul. The bartender was gorgeous his spiked dark hair was perfectly gelled in disarray and he looked from his work and found me staring his dark green eyes almost like they were looking threw me. His black pants had metallic studs and chains hanging from them and a simple black tee shirt. I could see his broad chest almost busting out of the shirt. I scolded myself for ogling the hot bartender.

"What can I get you sweet heart." Totaling ignoring the people that were waiting before me.

"I don't know." Not wanting to drink anything with alcohol." A Shirley Temple.."

"Fuck a Shirley Temple! She will have a Jack and Coke!" Paul butting in.

He nodded and reached behind him and pulled out a bottle with dark liquid. One drink was all I was having. I promised myself this. Paul lead me over to the stage and we sat. A girl was in some angel outfit with a gold halo on top of her brunette hair.. I looked away I really didn't want to see a girl in a G-string swing around a pole. Maybe if it was that hottie bar tender I would definitely be participating.

"I'm getting another drink." Excuse to see him again." He saw me and nodded and went about his orders until he stood in front of me.

"What can I get you?" His green eyes looked into mine.

"Surprise me."

"I know just the thing." He turned and grabbed a few bottles and took a cup and filled it with an alcoholic mixture.

"What is it?" Weary. Lifting the cup to my nose.

"Just try it." Smiling. I lifted the cup and took a decent sip. I nodded in approval.

"Taste like Big Red gum."

"It's called liquid cocaine." Cleaning the bar with a rag. He threw the rag under the bar and left to serve the patrons he was ignoring.

I stayed there and looked back to Paul who was showing a naughty school girl some money she took his hand and went behind a curtain on the back side of the club. I could have made a break for it but I knew better than to run into a neighborhood alone without a weapon or better yet a vampire. But one look from the bartender and couldn't. I was hooked. Besides I was staring to feel the alcohol.

"So what's your name?" Finishing the last of my drink. He made me a new one and set it in front of me.

"Zack. What's yours?"

"Becca." Taking a drink.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Did I have Tourist in big letters on my forehead or something.

"Yeah." Matter of fact. With a slight smile.

"Hey.." I pouted.

"Your so cute when you do that." I blushed like a school girl. What was wrong with me? He went about his work coming to fix me another drink when I had an empty glass . But the 5th one or so I was giggling. I couldn't help it.

"Having a good time?" He asked coming my way. My glass was empty.

"Oh no Mr. I deff- iantly had enough." Trying to cover the cup and failed it went flying behind the bar. "Told you.."

"Yeah I see that." Playfully .Bending down to retrieve the cup. His butt was nice I wonder if he would let me grab it I joked to myself.

"I'm back!" Paul came beside me and leaned in. "You smell like booze girl."

"Why yes I do Paul.." Laughing. "We should- go." I lifted myself of the stool and stumbled. Paul caught me before I made more of an ass of myself. "stop playing let's Gooo." I tried my best to walk by myself. Paul had a good laugh until Zack came up and handed me a piece of paper.

"Come back soon Becca." I smiled at him. Then he took my hand and kissed it. Hot and a gentlemen.

"I will Zack." Paul let me walk unoccupied until the hot night air hit us. There was a current of wind and I felt dizzy.

"Whoa.." Paul came to the resue taking me by the waist. I leaned against him heavily until I didn't have the ability to walk.

"Becca?" As he picked me up bridal style. "I'm sorry…"

"Hmmmm?" Nodding off into Paul's chest. If he finished his apologies I didn't know I just passed out.

I don't remember how I got the cave but I remember lots of screaming. Jenny was defiantly the loudest cussing him out. She lost. I curled more into Paul's chest and signed. People just needed to shut up my

head hurt and I was exhausted. I had a dream about Zack..

Question?

If you were a stripper what would your outfit be? And Why?


End file.
